Wezwanie Bestii
by eldaina
Summary: Tłumaczenie fika "Beastly Call" TCon. „Masz na myśli," Zaczął Kuroko. „Że zostaniesz moim Towarzyszem Gorączki?" „Noooo to żem właśnie mówił!" Z jakiegoś powodu odpowiedział z dziwnym, amerykańskim akcentem. „Umm, Kagam-kun?" Dodał, nie mogąc nic poradzić na rumieniec pokrywający jego bladą cerę. „Proszę, bądź delikatny. To mój pierwszy raz." Kagakuro, AoMomo, KiKasa, AkaFuri itd
1. Opóźnione dojrzewanie

Tłumaczenie: „Beastly Call" Tcon /works/2499935/chapters/5549696

Zgoda: jest:)  
Kuroko no Basket należy do Fujimakiego. To tłumaczenie naprawdę świetnego opowiadania TCon, które wraz z rozwojem akcji staje się coraz bardziej wciągające:) Jako tłumacz miałam kilka problemów, gdyż wiele określeń używanych przez autorkę jest albo nieprzetłumaczalnych albo brzmią głupio po polsku. Przykładem mogą być nazwy klas Zmiennokształtnych, ale mój wybór motywuję późniejszym rozwojem akcji i dynamiką, która zachodzi pomiędzy poszczególnymi klasami. Przepraszam, jeśli ktoś poczuje się urażony moim niskim poziomem tłumaczenia... Nie pogardzę też konstruktywną krytyką. A teraz: smacznego:)

Słownik świata zmiennokształtnych:

Alfy/Arystokraci - zmiennokształtni, których „prawdziwa forma" znajduje się na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego, przeważnie więksi mięsożercy, np. Leopardy, Niedźwiedzie Grizzly, Wilki, Węże Boa. Wyróżnia ich posiadanie bardzo silnych feromonów oraz możliwość posługiwania się ponadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, lecz ich płodność jest bardzo niska. Ich liczba jest niewielka, choć cieszą się poważaniem wśród pozostałych zmiennokształtnych jako przywódcy. Są bogaci i posiadają wysoki status, a przez to stają się czymś w rodzaju sław w społeczności. Dwójka Alf może skojarzyć się w parę, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że doczekają się potomstwa jest niewielkie, dlatego też Alfy zachęca się, by szukali partnerów wśród innych warstw społeczności.

Bety/Wasale – zmiennokształtni, których „prawdziwa forma" zaliczana jest do średniego szczebla łańcucha pokarmowego, do którego zalicza się głównie dużych roślinożerców oraz mniejszych mięsożerców, takich jak średniej wielkości psy, dzikie koty itp. Ustępują Alfom jeśli chodzi o siłę, nie mają też ich ponadnaturalnych zdolności.. To spośród nich Alfy najczęściej wybierają dla siebie partnerów, ponieważ płodność Bet należy do przeciętnej, mając nadzieję na poczęcie Arystokraty, jednakże większe szanse są na to, że urodzi Wasal. Wiele z rodzin Wasali jest zamożnych, lecz nie dorównują tym arystokratycznym, są też znacznie mniej potężne.

Omegi/Plebs - „przeciętny Kowalski" społeczności, prawdziwe formy Plebejuszy są zwierzętami znajdującymi się na samym dole łańcucha pokarmowego oraz ich udomowione odmiany. Plebejusze nie posiadają ani siły ani bogactwa klas stojących ponad nimi, ale kompensują to wysoką płodnością, nawet u samców. Często są niedoceniani, ale to oni stanowią największy odsetek populacji zmiennokształtnych – pomijając Naczelnych. Psy są znane jako najbardziej rozpowszechniony gatunek Omeg.

Naczelni – normalni „ludzie", pochodzący od małp naczelnych, którzy nie są w stanie zmienić się w swoją formę zwierzęcą. Ponadto nie są w stanie dostrzec innych gatunków zmiennokształtnych, gdyż pochłaniają ich ich własne sprawy i z powodu ignorancji. Swoją naczelną zasadę „nie widzę, nie słyszę, nie mówię" mają zakodowaną w genach, a zatem celowo ignorują sprawy odnoszące się do innych gatunków, nawet jeśli rzuci się je im prosto w twarz. Stanowią największy odsetek populacji (około 70%) i posiadają bardzo wysoką płodność. Inne gatunki zazdroszczą im tej przewagi, ale wystrzegają się obcowania z Naczelnymi, zwłaszcza gdy przychodzi do kojarzenia się w pary, gdyż dzieci z takich związków niemal zawsze są Naczelnymi.

Pasożyty – są to pasożyty, które nie powodują śmierci nosiciela, a używane są do tworzenia tymczasowej macicy wewnątrz męskiego ciała w celu dokonania poczęcia. Umieszcza się je poprzez odbyt. Pasożyty wysokiej jakości są drogie i ciężkie do zdobycia, najczęściej przeznaczone wyłącznie dla Arystokratów i Wasali. Wynalazek ten powstał po wielu trudach w celu skompensowania malejącej liczby urodzeń i płodności, z tego też powodu homoseksualność i swoboda seksualna są akceptowane przez zmiennokształtnych a przynajmniej tak długo, jak prowadzą do prokreacji. Kazirodztwo jest zakazane.

Rozdział 1

Opóźnione dojrzewanie

W koszykówce podział na Arystokratów, Wasali i Plebejuszy nie ma znaczenia.

Kuroko może i nigdy nie będzie tak silny i zwinny jak pantera, którą jest Aomine, tak wszechstronny i sprytny jak wilk, którym jest Kise czy tak wierny i niewiarygodnie precyzyjny jak gepard, którym jest Midorima. Może i nie ma możliwości uwolnienia pierwotnego gniewu jak grizzly, jakim jest Murasakibara ani lwiej charyzmy i poczucia wyższości nad innymi jak Akashi. Jednakże Kuroko, Plebejusz pośród czystokrwistych Arystokratów, Omega wśród Alf, jest tym, który, pomimo braku talentu, słabej kondycji fizycznej i niezauważalności, zasłużył sobie na ich szacunek.

Koszykówka, w którą grał nie znała granic między klasami społeczności zmiennokształtnych, co budziło jego dumę.

Był cieniem, postacią drugoplanową, stojącą z boku, która nigdy nie będzie gwiazdą, i na którą nigdy nie będą skierowane światła reflektorów. Mimo to był jedyną osobą, która mogła zmienić rytm gry w przeciągu kilku chwil. Robił użytek z każdej, nawet niewielkiej, przewagi, jaką mogły mu dać jego zwierzęce cechy. Używając swojego Misdirection i podań, prowadził resztę do zwycięstwa. On, Plebejusz. Słaby, drobny, lekceważony, stojący na najniższym szczeblu drabiny, Kuroko Tetsuya był Szóstym Zawodnikiem Widmo Generacji Cudów z gimnazjum Teikou.

Lecz to bladło w porównaniu z ogromnym talentem Arystokratów.

Im bardziej wzrastały ich naturalne zdolności, tym mniej wierzyli w Kuroko. W efekcie przestali go potrzebować, by wygrywać mecze. Po tym umiejętności Aomine dojrzały. Pantera w nim na boisku stała się w pełni dojrzałym drapieżnikiem a inteligencja i fizyczne możliwości Kise znacznie przerosły zdolności Kuroko. Za nimi podążyła reszta. Już nie potrzebowali plebejskich sztuczek. Różnica pomiędzy ich naturalnymi możliwościami Arystokratów a jego własnym, ograniczonym potencjałem Plebejusza, była zbyt wielka.

Tak, jak jego obecność, Kuroko ponownie rozpłynął się w mroku.

Czuł potrzebę, by dowieść wartości swojej i swojej Koszykówki, więc wstąpił do Seirin.

Spotkał tam kolejnego opętanego koszykówką Arystokratę z niecodziennym potencjałem, który niepokojąco przypominał mu dawnego Aomine - tego, który był jego przyjacielem, nie tego dzikiego drapieżnika, jakim się stał. Arystokratyczny Tygrys. Mimo to... Kagami Taiga był inny. W chwili, gdy zobaczył Kagamiego, ten wydzielał silny, męski zapach, który był łatwo wyczuwalny przez to, że jego plecy pokrywał pot po grze. Nozdrza Kuroko natychmiast zafalowały.

Jego umysł krzyczał. Zakuło go pod skórą i poczuł jak jego krew zaczyna wrzeć pod warstwą bladej, cienkiej powłoki. Sposób, w jaki pachniał Kagami był zupełnie inny niż sposób, w jaki pachniał Aomine (tak powinno być, przecież, pomimo tego, że należeli do rodziny kotowatych, byli różnymi ludźmi), jednak coś w Kagamim wywołało w jego wnętrzu nieokiełznany wir emocji. Kuroko nie podejrzewał nawet, że jest do czegoś takiego zdolny. Był w stanie utrzymać fasadę spokoju, którą wytrenował, by zwiększyć skuteczność swojego Misdiriction, lecz nie potrafił zrozumieć ani wytłumaczyć dlaczego poczuł się w taki sposób.

Później myślał, że może wyczuł, że Kagami ma potencjał, by pokonać Generację Cudów, że może to jego instynkt został zaalarmowany przez naturalny talent Kagamiego.

Czas mijał, pomimo ich porażki w czasie eliminacji do Inter High, jego przewidywania okazały się słuszne: Kagami i drużyna Seirin byli w stanie pokonać każdego członka Generacji Cudów, który stanął naprzeciw nim i wygrali Winter Cup. Koszykówka Kuroko uzyskała potwierdzenie i dojrzała, przerastając oczekiwania innych. Jego Misdirection ucierpiało po drodze, jednak Kuroko był pewien, że uda mu się wymyślić strategię, która to naprawi.

Jednakże po Winter Cup był jeden aspekt, który się zmienił.

Był grudzień i wszyscy w szkole mieli przerwę zimową. Wyjątkiem był Klub Koszykówki Seirin, któremu ciężko było odpoczywać z trenerem pokroju Riko. Wciąż musieli przychodzić do szkoły na treningi pięć razy w tygodniu, nawet pomimo niedawnego zwycięstwa w Winter Cup, które okazało się być wystarczającą zachętą dla trenerki, by przygotować plan treningu jeszcze bardziej szalony niż zwykle.

Pewnego dnia, który minął tak, jak zwykle (Kuroko zwymiotował dwa razy, po czym gdzieś tak w połowie treningu stracił przytomność na podłodze), po jego zakończeniu Kuroko, Kagami i reszta pierwszorocznych została dłużej, by posprzątać. Drugoklasiści poszli pod prysznice, niektórzy wyszli wcześniej, machając im na pożegnanie. Furihata, Kawahara i Fukuda wycierali pot i brud z podłogi, a w tym czasie Kagami i Kuroko zabrali piłki i inny sprzęt do składziku.

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Kagami i Kuroko weszli do składziku pchając przed sobą kosz z piłkami. Bezpośredni zapach kurzu i innych nieprzyjemności wypełniający niewielką przestrzeń zaatakował nos Kuroko. Był zbyt zajęty kaszlem i pocieraniem oczu, by zauważyć dziwne spojrzenie, jakim obrzucił go Kagami, Nie dostrzegł przebłysku dzikości, który pojawił się w tych czerwonych oczach.

„Kuroko..."

Tetsuya usłyszał, że Kagami jąka się w niepewności. Kuroko wydał niezobowiązujący dźwięk

„Hmm?"

Przełknięcie śliny.

„Ty... Ty _pachniesz_ "

Dłonie Kuroko znieruchomiały. Rzucił Kagamiemu lekko zirytowane spojrzenie.

„Dziękuję za stwierdzenie oczywistości, Kagami-kun. Mamy w końcu za sobą dzień porządnego treningu. W tym momencie jestem wręcz mokry od potu. Mam świadomość, że pot faktycznie ma zapach." Uciął, następnie zdecydował się zignorować Kagamiego, dokończyć sprzątanie i zafundować sobie waniliowego shake'a na obiad.

„Nie, do cholery. To... to coś innego!" Kagami brzmiał na sfrustrowanego. To było, delikatnie mówiąc, dziwne. Kuroko odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Uniósł brew, gdy zobaczył rumieniec wykwitający na twarzy Tygrysa.

Usta Arystokraty poruszały się z taką szybkością, że Kuroko ledwie mógł go zrozumieć.

„Ty _pachniesz_! Musiałeś to zauważyć, chociaż zawsze wydawało mi się to kurewsko dziwnym i nienormalnym, ale myślałem, że to z powodu twoich specjalnych umiejętności i całą resztą w związku z tą twoją niezauważalnością i twoim sposobem gry w koszykówkę. I nigdy nie pytałem, bo to przydatne na boisku, nawet jeśli mnie to trochę zastanawiało, ale chodzi o to, że _do tej pory nie miałeś zapachu!_ " Kagami przeczesał dłonią włosy i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Wciąż był zarumieniony. Zaczął wydzielać pełen żaru zapach, który przyciągnął uwagę Kuroko.

Udało mu się jakoś przemilczeć kwestię zapachu Kagamiego na korzyść ciekawostki, którą ten właśnie powiedział.

„Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o mnie, mającym lub nie mającym zapach?" Przekrzywił głowę na jedną stronę. Wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć znaczenia tego, o czym mówił Kagami.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Nie pojawiło się żadne wyjaśnienie. Czy choćby dźwięk wydany przez drugiego mężczyznę.

„Kagami-kun? Wszystko w porządku?"

Rumieniec Kagamiego pogłębił się. Kuroko zaczął podejrzewać, że może złapał on przeziębienie – nawet jeśli mówi się, że idioci nie chorują – i poczuł, jak zmartwienie przenika jego wnętrzności, gdyż Kagami zaczął emanować ciepłem jak piec. Oparł się nagłej pokucie, by poszukać przyjemnego ciepła u chorego, mimo że o tej porze roku było bardzo zimno. Może demoniczny trening Riko w końcu doprowadził go do wyczerpania?

Decydując, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli sprawdzi najpierw stan swojego kolegi z drużyny, Kuroko postąpił dwa kroki do przodu i przyłożył bladą dłoń do czoła Kagamiego. Wow, był rozgrzany jak piec, parzył! Kagami zesztywniał pod dotykiem. Kiedy Kuroko już miał się odezwać, jego zmysły zostały niespodziewanie przytłoczone przez zapach Kagamiego. Silny zapach przeniknął jego nozdrza i nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego wywołało w nim to trudną do wytłumaczenia reakcję. Jedną z tych, które można kreślić jako dziwną. Coś gwałtownie ścisnęło się w jego brzuchu. Jego myśli zaczęły powoli odpływać.

Stawało się to coraz silniejsze, w miarę jak wzrastała bliskości między nimi. Nie było to jednak... nieprzyjemne.

Kuroko zaczął przybliżać się w stronę źródła zapachu, czując przyjemny spokój, atrakcyjny... i niesamowity. Niesamowity w sposób przyprawiający o zawrót głowy. Zaciągnął się głęboko tym zapachem, zamykając przy tym oczy. Sekundę później usłyszał dochodzący z góry ostry wdech i niespodziewanie jego ramię zostało odepchnięte. Dezorientacja zamigotała w jego oczach. Kagami, zaciskając mocno dłonie na jego ramionach, patrzył na niego, a jego oczy -

Jego oczy pełne były dzikości.

Patrzył, a raczej gapił się, na Kuroko.

Paląco i intensywnie, jak drapieżnik obserwujący swoją ofiarę. Już nie wyglądał na speszonego, a rumieniec zniknął z jego twarzy. Jego oddech ucichł. Aura Kagamiego zafalowała i zamajaczyła wokół niego, formując się w brutalnego Tygrysa, którym Kagami przecież był. I przez moment Kuroko czuł, że za chwilę zostanie pożarty żywcem. Przypomniał sobie, jak czuł się, gdy na boisku stawał naprzeciwko Arystokratów, takich jak Aomine lub Murasakibara, a ich mordercze intencje zmuszały go do posłuszeństwa. Poczuł, jak jego oddech zamiera. Plebejusz kulący się przed spojrzeniem potężnej Alfy. Ofiara przyparta do muru.

Przełknął.

Jednak po kilku sekundach ciężkiej ciszy, Kagami rozluźnił swój uścisk. Spojrzał w bok. Wyglądał, jakby czuł się winny.

Po chwili zupełnie zabrał ręce.

„Prze – przepraszam" Usłyszał słowa Kagamiego. „Ja... nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Przez chwilę myślałem, że..." rzucił spojrzeniem w stronę Kuroko.

Powąchał powietrze wokół Kuroko, wyglądając przy tym bardzo niepewnie.

Wyglądał jakby coś sobie uświadomił. „Oh." Wymamrotał do siebie. „wygląda na to, że się pomyliłem."

„Pomyliłeś."

Kuroko powtórzył nieufnie.

„Taaa, sorry stary. Mój błąd." Kagami wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

Kuroko nie wiedział, co się właśnie stało. Ani też na czym miała polegać pomyłka Kagamiego.

Kagami niespodziewanie powiedział coś o zapachu, który wydzielał, odepchnął Kuroko, gdy ten podszedł, by zbadać zmiany na jego twarzy, patrzył na niego jak na jakiegoś robala, a później stwierdził, że się pomylił.

To _na pewno_ ma sens.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy wypłynął temat zapachu Kuroko.

Kawahara i Fukuda byli Naczelnymi, jednak Furihata – który należał do Plebejuszy jako Shibainu – był drugą osobą, która wspomniała coś na temat najwidoczniej szczególnego zapachu Kuroko.

„Wow, Kuroko," powiedział pewnego dnia w szatni po treningu – Kagamiego w tym czasie nie było, gdyż uzyskał pozwolenie, by spotkać się z rodzicami – a w jego twarzy było coś dziwnego, gdy patrzył na Kuroko.

„Inaczej pachniesz."

 _Znowu to_. Kuroko przewrócił oczami w duchu

Przynajmniej Furihata nie wyglądał przy tym jakby miał wywiercić w nim dziurę spojrzeniem.

„Dlaczego, Furihata-kun? Jak pachnę?" Tak naprawdę nie pytał. Powiedział to tylko dlatego, że niegrzecznie byłoby nie zareagować na takie stwierdzenie.

„Hmmm," Furihata zbliżył się, by powąchać Kuroko, ale nie na tyle blisko, by zapracować sobie na sądowy zakaz zbliżania się dla prześladowcy. „Nie wiem, zapach jest trochę słaby... ale bardzo, bardzo, ładny... użyłeś perfum?" Wyglądał na lekko otumanionego.

Kuroko uniósł brew. Nigdy nie używał perfum.

Wtedy do rozmowy niespodziewanie wtrącili się Kawahara i Fukuda.

„Cooooo? C się dzieje? Jak pachnie Kuroko?" Spróbowali powąchać go tak, jak zrobił to Furihata, ale jedynie skrzywili się na zwykły zapach potu, który wydzielał Kuroko.

„Fuj! Pot faceta! O czym ty do cholery gadasz, Furi?

Temat zapachu został zapomniany wśród żartów tej trójki.

Po tym mieli przerwę w treningach, by móc świętować Boże Narodzenie i Nowy Rok. Trener Riko i Kapitan zaplanowali przyjęcie świąteczne w mieszkaniu Kagamiego, połączone z wyprawą do świątyni z okazji Nowego Roku, na co przystała większość drużyny (wyjątkiem był Tsuchida, który zamierzał spędzić Boże Narodzenie ze swoją dziewczyną). Kagami niechętnie zgodził się udostępnić im swoje mieszkanie, a także przygotować coś do jedzenia (po błaganiach wszystkich, by uratował ich od kuchni Riko).

Kuroko podczas przerwy przeważnie siedział w domu, czasem tylko wychodząc, by pobiegać lub pograć trochę w kosza na pobliskim boisku – było jednak zbyt zimno, by mógł pozwolić sobie grać zbyt długo. Uświadomił sobie, że większość swojego czasu spędzał z Kagamim i dziwną była dla niego sytuacja, gdy nie miał nic innego do roboty. Kagami wyjechał na tydzień lub coś koło tego do Stanów, by spędzić trochę czasu z rodzicami, a reszta miała pewnie własne plany. Dlatego też błękitnowłosy postanowił, że do czasu świątecznego przyjęcia, nadrobi trochę z czytaniem i może pospaceruje z Nigou po sąsiedztwie. Ostatnimi czasu trochę zaniedbał swoje hobby czytelnicze.

Przeglądał właśnie swoją ostatnio nieużywaną biblioteczkę, gdy jedna z książek upadła na podłogę z głuchym odgłosem.

Opadł na kolana, by ją podnieść, a wtedy dostrzegł jej tytuł. „Zrozumieć Wezwanie Bestii: Przewodnik dla Zmiennokształtnych".

Kuroko zamarł.

Zapomniał o istnieniu tej książki.

Tetsuya nie był Naczelnym, ale nigdy nie był zainteresowany działalnością ani poszczególnych klas ani społeczności zmiennokształtnych w ogólności. Wychowywali go Naczelni, dorastał we wspólnocie, w których większość była Naczelnymi, poszedł do zwykłej Szkoły Podstawowej, w której znów nie było wielu uczniów innego gatunku. Dopiero kiedy wstąpił do Teikou zaczęła się jego integracja z tą społecznością, ponieważ 75% tamtejszych uczniów było zmiennokształtnymi, a składała się głównie z Wasali i Arystokratów.

Jednak nawet wtedy skupiał się przede wszystkim na koszykówce. Brakowało mu poczucia wspólnoty ze zmiennokształtnymi.

Jego babcia była zmiennokształtną, która poślubiła Naczelnego. Była jedyną osobą w rodzinie, która mu o nich mówiła. Większość jego wiedzy o zmiennokształtnych pochodziła od niej – nie było tego wiele, ponieważ nie czuł potrzeby, by wiedzieć więcej - nie to żeby go to interesowało. Pamiętał, że gdy oczywistym stało się, że nie jest Naczelnym, jak jego rodzice, miał około sześciu lat.

Gdy tylko jego babcia to odkryła, zaczęła spędzać z nim więcej czasu, by nauczyć go podstaw tego, jak być zmiennokształtnym – jak kontrolować jego „prawdziwą formę", jak ukrywać aurę, jak używać instynktów, a w szczególności – jak stać się niewidzialnym.

„ _Nie możesz nikomu pozwolić na to, by dowiedział się, jaka jest twoja prawdziwa forma."_ Z przyzwyczajenia przestrzegała go po raz n-ty. _„Musisz nauczyć się, jak się maskować. Ujawnienie twojej prawdziwej formy będzie tym samym, co bycie nagim, będziesz wtedy podatny na zranienie."_

Później, dużo później, nauczył się, że to prawda. Ujawnienie swojej prawdziwej formy jest dosłownie tym samym, co bycie nagim, nawet pomimo futra i całej reszty. Inni używali jej do onieśmielania, choć Kuroko nie potrafił tak naprawdę określić różnicy.

To nie tak, że mógłby zastraszyć kogokolwiek jak robili to Kagami i Aomine. Był tylko Plebejuszem. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby udało mu się przestraszyć kota.

Zawsze myślał, jaką niesprawiedliwością jest to, że zmiennokształtni stojący wyżej od niego mają większe możliwości fizyczne i naturalny talent sportowy. Po trzech latach w Teikou, otoczony przez różne klasy, zaczął jednak rozumieć, jak ich osobowości są połączone z ich zwierzęcymi formami. Dla przykładu, Aomine który był zręczny i potężny, dziki, gdy grał w koszykówkę, polegając wyłącznie na swoich niezawodnych instynktach, był dokładnie taki, jak jego panterzy odpowiednik. Sposób, w jakim wzrastała jego agresja i drapieżność, wiele mówił o jego rodowodzie.

Jak pojętnie i szybko Kise mógł nauczyć się ruchów swoich przeciwników, jego przebiegłość ukryta pod „ujmującą" osobowością, spryt i wszechstronność godna Wilka. Jak Midorima, opętany myślą o precyzji, specjalizujący się w wykonywaniu perfekcyjnych rzutów, które stały się jego powołaniem, zupełnie jak u Pantery. Nawet lenistwo Maurasakibary można przypisać zachowaniom Niedźwiedzia, który robi zapasy i zapada w sen zimowy... Kuroko nie musiał opisywać, jak perfekcyjnie prawdziwa forma Akashiego pasuje do jego osobowości.

A Kuroko... był po prostu Kuroko.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślał o sobie jak o części społeczności zmiennokształtnych. Jego duże braki w wiedzy o nich stawały oczywiste, gdy tylo pojawiały się kwestie inne niż koszykówka.

Na przykład zapachy.

Kuroko miał zmysły równie wyostrzone, co każdy przeciętny zmiennokształtny. Potrafiłby wyodrębnić unikalny zapach każdej osoby, lecz zdecydował, że nie będzie się na tym zbytnio skupiał. Mimo wszystko nie było mu to potrzebne do nauki ani do gry w koszykówkę (szczególnie, że kiedy zapachy wszystkich mieszały się podczas gry, ważniejszym było nauczenie się, jak je blokować). Kiedy ktoś zaczynał mówić o zapachach, nie przykładał do tego uwagi. Aczkolwiek, kiedy Kagami po raz pierwszy powiedział mu, że nie ma zapachu, był zszokowany.

Takim właśnie wydawał się dla innych? Nic dziwnego, że ludzie nigdy nie zauważali jego obecności.

„ _Kuroko... Ty... pachniesz"_

To właśnie Kagami powiedział mu ostatnim razem.

Kuroko uniósł ramię do nosa i powąchał je.

Taaa, to nie działa. Nie potrafił powiedzieć nic pewnego.

Zastanawiał się, czy inni zmiennokształtni potrafią wyczuć swój własny zapach. Nie mógł już zapytać o to swojej babci, ponieważ ta umarła w zeszłym roku, zanim jeszcze wstąpił do Seirin. Może... powinien zapytać o to kogoś innego.

Przyjęcie świąteczne i noworoczna wyprawa do świątyni przebiegły bez zakłóceń. Kagami nie zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle a temat zapachów więcej nie wypłynął, kompletnie zapomniany. Zaczęła się szkoła i reszta drużyny znów zaczęła intensywnie trenować do następnych mistrzostw. Ojciec Riko wpadał raz na jakiś czas, by dorzucić coś do już i tak zapełnionego-do granic możliwości planu ćwiczeń. Przynajmniej później doświadczali przyjemnego masażu w ramach ochrony przed uszkodzeniami mięśni.

Kiedy tydzień egzaminacyjny zaczął zbliżać się wielkimi krokami, sformowali grupę, by uczyć się razem i pomóc Kagamiemu z jego beznadziejnymi ocenami. Drugoroczni byli przy tym bardziej niż chętni by, w razie potrzeby spuścić czerwonowłosemu łomot. Tymczasem pora roku zaczęła się zmieniać. Ostre zimno powoli ustępowało a zielona trawa zaczęła kiełkować w miejscach, gdzie do niedawna ziemia pokryta była białym kocem. Powietrze wyraźnie stawało się coraz cieplejsze, chociaż wciąż było zbyt chłodno, by grać w kosza na dworze.

Wraz ze zbliżającą się wiosną, wypłynął kolejny szczególny temat.

„Czuć już wiosnę, huh... znów zbliża się 'ten czas'." Powiedział w zamyśleniu Furihata podczas jednej z sesji nauki.

Kuroko uniósł wzrok znad swojego zeszytu, wyglądając przy tym na zaintrygowanego. Wyglądało na to, że Kagami zemdlał na stole, lub tylko udawał omdlenie. Kuroko zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby później ukarać go za to trzema uderzeniami karną linijką. Fukuda również spojrzał na Furihatę.

„Co masz na myśli mówiąc 'ten czas', Furihata-kun?"

Furihata niespodziewanie pokrył się czerwienią.

„No wiesz, _ten czas_!" Speszył się – głównie przez zakłopotanie Kuroko. Po chwili jego rumieniec nieco zelżał. Uznał, że rozmowa o tym nie jest niczym złym. W końcu w pokoju byli sami chłopy. „No wiesz... _Tydzień Gorączki_? Za jakieś kilka tygodni? No... oh, przecież wiesz." Powiedział niemal szeptem.

Zaskoczyło.

„ _Oh_."

Mózg Fukudy, należącego do Naczelnych, zignorował tą informację. Chłopak kontynuował rozwiązywanie zadania czwartego, jęcząc przy tym nad swoim zeszytem.

Właśnie. Tydzień Gorączki. Dwukrotnie w każdym roku wszyscy (zmiennokształtni, nie Naczelni), zmuszeni byli zamykać się gdzieś na tydzień, dopóki ich nieopanowany, pierwotny popęd seksualny nie wyczerpie się.

 _Ten czas._

Kuroko zmienił pozycję na swoim krześle, czując się niekomfortowo, co nie uszło uwadze Furihaty.

„Cóż, nie mam dziewczyny, więc tej wiosny znów nie mam szczęścia." Furihata westchnął ze smutkiem. „Myślę, że posiadanie partnera, z którym można spędzić Tydzień Gorączki, musi być czymś wspaniałym. Nigdy nawet się nie całowałem – jak mógłbym nawet – Err." Odchrząknął gdy rumieniec sięgnął koniuszków jego uszu.

„Łapiesz, do czego dążę?"

Kuroko nie łapał.

„Tak, Furihata-kun."

Pocieszył go mimo to.

Fukuda próbował rozwiązać zadanie z matematyki. Kagami obudził się w którymś momencie, gdy Furihata lamentował nad swoją niedolą w związku z Tygodniem Gorączki, a teraz obserwował ich leniwie.

„Spędzisz ten czas z tą menadżerką Touou, Kuroko? Jestem taki zazdrosny." Powiedział Furhata, gdy Kuroko planował już, jak uciec od tego szczególnie niewygodnego tematu.

„Momoi-san i ja... nie jesteśmy tacy."

Uznał, że lepiej nie mówić zbyt wiele.

Furihata rzucił mu nieufne spojrzenie. „Serio? Nawet jeśli ona zawsze mówi, że jest twoją dziewczyną?"

„Jest dość natrętna, ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi."

„Hmmm. A to ma jakieś znaczenie? Możesz się z nią po prostu zabawić. To tylko tydzień."

A tak. Zmiennokształtni wierzą w swobodę seksualną.

„Nie chcę się narzucać, Furihata-kun." Kuroko odpowiedział Krutko, będąc bardziej niż chętnym do zmiany tematy na coś innego.

Furihata najwyraźniej zrozumiał jego odpowiedź w zupełnie inny sposób.

„Oh," wyglądał jakby zaczął rozumieć, „Oh, łapię, jesteś jednym z tych, którzy wiążą się na całe życie, co nie? To imponujące. Też bym tak chciał." Uśmiechnął się głupkowato, przez co jego oczy wyglądały jak szparki, wciąż był zarumieniony.

Cóż, nie była to do końca prawda, ale kłamstwo też nie, dlatego Kuroko zdecydował się zostawić wszystko jak jest.

„A co z tobą, Kagami?" Furihata niespodziewanie odwrócił się do milczącego czerwonowłosego. „Masz kogoś, z kim spędzisz ten czas, nie? Znaczy, jesteś teraz, gdy wygraliśmy Winter Cup, całkiem popularny. Widziałem kiedyś, jak jakaś urocza dziewczyna wyznawała ci uczucia."

To była nowość. Kuroko nie miał o tym pojęcia. Tyle dobrego, że temat rozmowy zmienił swój dotychczasowy kierunek.

Kagami, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wydał tylko wymijający dźwięk.

„Wow, _masz_? Kogo? Znam ją?" Furihata podskoczył z podekscytowania, zrzucając przy tym kilka z książek Fukudy, który zaczął protestować.

Kuroko patrzył na Kagamiego z zainteresowaniem, czekając na jego reakcję.

Kagami chrząknął, wyglądając przy tym na nieporuszonego.

„Moi rodzice... kiedy ostatnio ich spotkałem, przedstawili mi kilka propozycji... to były ofert partnerskie. Lub coś. Nic wielkiego." Unikał patrzenia na Kuroko, którego oczy lekko się rozszerzyły.

Oferty partnerskie.

Kuroko słyszał o nich wcześniej. To było coś podobnego do dawców spermy u Naczelnych, ale mniej bezosobowego. Teoretycznie, z powodu niskiej płodności zmiennokształtnych, rzeczywiście zalecano kojarzenie się w pary – uprawianie seksu – w celu zagwarantowania poczęcia, kiedy to cykl płodności osiągał szczyt i były największe szanse na zapłodnienie podczas aktu połączenia. Szczególnie podczas Sezonów Gorączki, które były najlepszym czasem na poczęcie dziecka, gdy płodność zmiennokształtnych osiągała punkt kulminacyjny, zanim osłabnie w kolejnych dniach.

Słyszał, że zatrudnienie Ofiarodawcy było absurdalnie drogie, szczególnie kiedy należał on do arystokratów – ciekawe ile kosztowałoby wynajęcie Kagamiego?

W porządku, to było... dziwne. Nie chciał wiedzieć, jak to działa, czytał o tym w książce, którą znalazł kilka tygodni temu. Jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że czuł ciekawość... i lekki lęk. Kuroko nie wiedział dlaczego.

„Wow. _Wow_ , to jest... niesamowite. Masz dopiero szesnaście lat i już dostajesz oferty? Chłopie, Arystokraci są zupełnie inni niż my." Furihata wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się przy tym w Kagamiego z grozą. „Masz zamiar którąś przyjąć?"

Kagami niespodziewanie złapał spojrzenie Kuroko. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zaczął mówić.

„Nie wiem... Myślę, że je odrzucę."

„Hę, czemu? Trochę szkoda!"

Kagami spuścił wzrok i westchnął z irytacją. „Bo mam dopiero szesnaście lat, idioto! Kto chciałby mieć dzieci w tym wieku?"

Właściwie, szesnaście lat było wiekiem, w którym dozwolone było zostanie Ofiarodawcą. Społeczność zachęcała zmiennokształtnych do rozmnażania się w młodym wieku, by zwiększyć szansę na produkcję większej ilości zmiennokształtnych dzieci, gdyż było ich niewiele. Jednak Kuroko sądził, że ogólnie Kagami mówi sensownie. Również nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić posiadania dzieci w wieku szesnastu lat.

Społeczność zmiennokształtnych była złożona i kompletnie różniła się od Naczelnych. Szczególnie w kwestii relacji romantycznych lub posiadania rodziny, w której to byli dużo bardziej otwarci. Kuroko znał ludzi, którzy byli przyrodnim rodzeństwem, ich rodzice nie byli po ślubie, a mimo to traktowali się nawzajem jak członków rodziny. Niektórzy woleli wiązać się na całe życie, co wynikało z wpływów ich prawdziwej formy, lecz reszta nie była tak lojalna. Zderzenie z tą kulturą czasami wprawiało Kuroko w zmieszanie, gdyż wzrastał wśród wartości moralnych Naczelnych.

Dalej rozmowa przebiegała zwyczajnie, wciąż kręcąc się wokół tematu Tygodnia Gorączki, który chciał omówić Furihata. Kuroko siedział cicho, ponieważ wiedział, że nie jest w stanie niczego dodać do dyskusji. Już i tak czuł się niekomfortowo.

Do czasu, gdy przestali się uczyć, nadeszła pora obiadowa. W którymś momencie Kuroko zmuszony był przerwać to forum na temat Tygodnia Gorączki, ponieważ powinni kontynuować rozwiązywanie zadań. A teraz pomagał Kagamiemu w przygotowywaniu obiadu. - i tak było już późno a pójście po burgery wydawało się tylko męczarnią. Kagami stwierdził, że zostało mu trochę resztek, ponieważ Alex niedawno wróciła do L.A., a on przygotował za dużo curry.

„Oi, Kuroko, mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wyglądałeś jak przerażony królik, kiedy Furihata trajkotał o Tygodniu Gorączki?"

Kuroko nagle przerwał siekanie marchewki, szczęśliwie nie raniąc sobie przy tym żadnego palca.

No cóż, Kagami zawsze był bezpośredni.

„To prawda, czułem niepokój. To temat, który jest mi obcy." Odpowiedział, powracając do siekania.

Kagami spojrzał na niego dziwnie. „Obcy? Niby jak? Przecież _wszyscy_ to przechodzimy..." zamilkł. „Czekaj. Poczekaj cholerną sekundę. Czy ty – znaczy, nie chcę być brutalny, ale czy ty... kiedykolwiek...?"

Odpowiedzią była para zaczerwienionych uszu.

„Ty – ty _nigdy_?!" Kagami wydawał się zawstydzony.

Kuroko niezwłocznie „szturchnął" Kagamiego nieco za mocno, na co wyższy chłopak zaskowyczał z bólu.

„Za głośno, Kagami-kun." Oczy Kuroko zwęziły się. „To prawda, nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczyłem Gorączki. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest to wyjątkowy przypadek, wygląda na to, że późno dojrzewam."

Przeciętny wiek, w którym nastolatkowie po raz pierwszy przechodzą gorączkę to 12-14 lat. Kuroko był już szesnastolatkiem, a w styczniu miał skończyć siedemnaście lat i _nigdy_ dotąd nie miał _gorączki_. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rozwija się w prawidłowy sposób.

Było jeszcze coś, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło, kiedy zaczął zbierać informację na ten temat. Wyglądało na to, ze czasem zdarzały przypadki podobne do sytuacji Kuroko a wtedy poradzenie sobie z Pierwszą Gorączką, gdy w końcu przychodziła, było znacznie trudniejsze. Artykuł stwierdzał, że zahamowane hormony i popędy seksualne (które i tak były dość silne u zmiennokształtnych – nie to żeby Kuroko kiedykolwiek miał z tym coś wspólnego), które dotychczas były wstrzymywane od naturalnego rozładowania się, _wybuchały_ w jednej chwili, _skumulowane_ , kiedy tylko zaczynała się Gorączka. Z tego, co słyszał od innych, przechodzenie nawet zwykłej gorączki było czymś nieprzyjemnym, co dopiero mówić o jej dwu- lub trzykrotnie silniejszych objawach. Jego pierwszy raz zapowiadał się na zdecydowanie niepokojący.

Minęły dwa lata od czasu, gdy powinno nastąpić jego 'naturalne rozładowanie się'. W najlepszym przypadku przegapił jakieś cztery gorączki. Kuroko zaczynał się martwić. Ostatnio czuł się trochę nieswojo. Tak jakby jego instynkty ostrzegały go, że niedługo przyjdzie czas na jego Gorączkę, a nie miał pojęcia, do kogo miałby się wtedy zwrócić. Nikt z jego rodziny nie był Zmiennokształtnym. A jego babcia już nie żyła. Wiedział, że inni zamykali się na cały tydzień podczas... ale jak mógłby to zrobić w pobliżu swoich rodziców, którzy byli Naczelnymi?

Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie te emocje odbiły się na twarzy Kuroko, ponieważ Kagami gapił się na niego z dziwną miną (najwyraźniej rok ciągłego przebywania razem, dał Kagamiemu umiejętność rozszyfrowywania jego emocji).

Pomiędzy nimi na chwilę zapadła głęboka cisza.

„Twoi rodzice... powiedzą ci, co robić. Zamkną cię w Pokoju Gorączki." Powiedział Kagami z poważną twarzą. Kuroko nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widział.

Kuroko lekko potrząsnął głową.

„Moi rodzice są Naczelnymi. Nie mamy... Pokoju Gorączki." Nie byli też bogaci. Dom, w którym mieszkał Kuroko był raczej niewielki.

Kuroko nie przegapił szoku, który pojawił się na twarzy Kagamiego.

„Twoi rodzice... są Naczelnymi?"

Powiedział to tak, jakby Kuroko stwierdził właśnie, że jest pomiotem Obcego, ósmego pasażera Nostromo.

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.

„Moja babcia była Plebejką. Przebywałem głównie się wśród Naczelnych, dopóki nie poszedłem do Teikou. Babcia nauczyła mnie kilku rzeczy o zmiennokształtnych, podstaw kontrolowania prawdziwej formy i ukrywania swojej aury. Niestety, umarła, nim mogłem zapytać ją o... to."

Kagami starał się odzyskać zimną krew.

„Ja... rozumiem." Kagami skinął głową. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego.

Kuroko pokroił resztę marchewek. Cisza była trochę niepokojąca.

„Kuroko, myślę, że," Powiedział Kagami, przyciągając jego uwagę."Myślę, że twoja Gorączka nastąpi w tym sezonie. Nie, źle to powiedziałem – jestem tego pewny. Wyczułem cię – wspominałem o tym wcześniej, prawda? Kiedyś nie miałeś zapachu. Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy to się zaczęło, ponieważ na boisku wszystkie zapachy się mieszają. Mogę się mylić, ale to musiało się zacząć po Winter Cup albo podczas meczu z Rakuzan. Na początku to było słabe."

Kagami przerwał, by znaleźć właściwe słowa.

„W składziku," Mówił dalej. „Kiedy byliśmy sami, mógłbym przysiąc, że... czułem cię wyraźnie. Twój zapach staje się coraz silniejszy. Myślę... myślę, że to znak. Nawet teraz... potrafię cię wyczuć. Wyraźniej niż wcześniej." Zakończył.

Kuroko przełknął.

Tak podejrzewał.

„Ja... słyszałem. To gorsze." Zaczął, spoglądając na stół, na którym kroił marchewki. „Chodzi mi o tych, którzy później dojrzewają. Powinienem przejść Pierwszą Gorączkę dwa lata temu. Na początku nie zwracałem na to uwagi, ze względu na koszykówkę i Teikou. Nie szukałem pomocy. Nie wiedziałem. Nie rozmawiałem o tym. Nigdy nikogo nie pytałem. Nie sądziłem, że ma to jakieś znaczenie."

Dopiero niedawno dowiedział się, że istnieje możliwość leczenia stanu Opóźnionej Gorączki. Samodzielne radzenie sobie z potrójnymi efektami Gorączki mogło okazać się groźne. Niebezpieczne. Nie miał pojęcie nawet jak umiejętnie się obchodzić ze zwykłą Gorączką, skąd miałby wiedzieć, jak dać sobie radę z jej podwójnymi lub potrójnymi objawami? Nie mógł też powiedzieć rodzicom. Ich natura Naczelnych po prostu wyrzuciłaby tę informację z ich mózgów. Skrzywił się.

Kuroko nie lubił czuć się taki bezradny.

„Pomogę ci." Usłyszał Kagamiego.

Kuroko spojrzał na niego.

„To znaczy... jeśli – jeśli mi na to pozwolisz." Jego policzki pokrył karmazynowy rumieniec, odchrząknął. „Mam doświadczenie z... Towarzyszami Gorączki. Pierwszą Gorączkę miałem w wieku trzynastu lat. Od tego czasu tylko raz spędzałem ten czas samotnie. I jeszcze... miałem towarzyszy obu płci. Uczyłem się w Stanach – o Opóźnionej Gorączce i jak sobie z nią radzić. Wciąż mam książkę."

Kuroko pozwolił, by ta informacja wsiąkła w jego mózg.

Kagami, urodzony jako Arystokrata, z ogromnym talentem do koszykówki, perfekcyjnie zbudowany, z przystojną twarzą, spektakularnym penisem (nie chciał się gapić, ale przypadkowo podejrzał pod prysznicem) i żyjący w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. Kagami był też najwidoczniej diabelsko doświadczony w seksie z różnymi partnerami. Dużo bardziej niż Kuroko. Nie wiedział, co irytowało go bardziej. Cholerni amerykańscy reemigranci.

Niezwłocznie użyłby Ignite Punch Kai na spektakularnym penisie Kagamiego, gdyby nie to, że były teraz ważniejsze sprawy.

„Masz na myśli," Zaczął Kuroko. „Że zostaniesz moim Towarzyszem Gorączki?"

Nie spodziewał się po Kagamim, że ten eksploduje miliardem różnych odcieni czerwieni, które będą nawet bardziej imponujące niż kolor jego włosów.

„Nooooo to żem mówił! Z jakiegoś powodu odpowiedział z dziwnym, amerykańskim akcentem.

Kuroko przemyślał to w sekundę.

Homoseksualność była czymś normalnym u zmiennokształtnych, odkąd wynaleziony został Pasożyt. Nie był to problem społeczny. Nie wszyscy zmiennokształtni był biseksualni, każdy miał własne preferencje seksualne. Nie miał pojęcia, że Kagami był biseksualny. Kuroko słyszał kiedyś, że pierwszy raz jest bardzo bolesny. Nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak może wyglądać taki akt pomiędzy mężczyznami. Jednakże ta sytuacja mogła być jego szansą... skoro Kagami by wiedział. Co trzeba robić... w czasie... seksu.

Kuroko starał się zignorować ciepło, które ogarnęło jego policzki. Był zaskoczony myślą, że skoro ma stracić swoje dziewictwo z mężczyzną, to chciałby żeby, ze wszystkich dostępnych opcji, był to właśnie Kagami.

To była naprawdę dziwna myśl.

„Dobrze. Akceptuję twoją ofertę, Kagami-kun."

„Na – naprawdę?" Wykrzyknął Kagami z czerwoną twarzą.

„Umm, Kagam-kun?" Dodał, nie mogąc nic poradzić na rumieniec pokrywający jego bladą cerę. „Proszę, bądź delikatny. To mój pierwszy raz."

Skóra na twarzy Kagamiego napięła się tak mocno, ze Kuroko pomyślał, że popęka.

Tydzień Gorączki miał zacząć się tuż po tygodniu egzaminacyjnym. Kuroko i Kagami spędzali więcej czasu wolnego od szkoły i zajęć klubowych razem, by uczyć się razem i uchronić Kagamiego od powtarzania klasy, a także by mógł wziąć udział w następnych mistrzostwach.

Ich związek zaczął się zmieniać od chwili, gdy Kuroko zaakceptował ofertę Kagamiego na Partnera Gorączki. Czerwonowłosy rzucał mu przeciągłe spojrzenia , kiedy się uczyli lub w czasie lunchu w szkole. Te spojrzenia budziły w Kuroko niepokój, ale starał się nie robić z tego wielkiej sprawy. Później rozwinęły się one w niewinne dotknięcia w ramię trwające o sekundę za długo w ramię lub bark. Raz Kagami posunął się nawet tak daleko, by z czułością dotknąć go w pasie. Miał szczęście, że wyszedł z tej sytuacji wyłącznie z jednym, zwyczajnym ciosem w brzuch.

Kiedy Kuroko stopniowo przyzwyczaił się do dotyku, Kagami zaczął stawać się śmielszy. Gdy nikt nie patrzył, brał dłoń Kuroko w swoją, splatając przy tym ich palce ze sobą. Później zaczął dawać Kuroko krótkie uściski, które za każdym razem trwały coraz dłużej. Kuroko uznał, że prawdopodobnie były to próby przyzwyczajenia go do dotyku przed Tygodniem Gorączki. No dobrze, wiedział, że kiedy ten czas nastąpi będzie to coś więcej niż tylko dotyk (nie jest prawdą, że na samą myśl o tym, pokrywał się dzikim rumieńcem), więc zdecydował się... zaakceptować dotknięcia Kagamiego.

Zauważył, że Kagami był czulszy, kiedy zostawali sami w jego mieszkaniu, gdy inni pierwszoroczni wracali już do domów na obiad po wspólnej nauce. Najpierw siadał obok Kuroko, gdy niższy chłopak zbierał swoje zeszyty, a później przybliżał się do dopóki Kuroko nie stawał się przytłoczony przez zapach i przyjemne ciepłi wydzielane przez Kagamiego. Kuroko nie nienawidził tego. Wyglądało na to, że zapach czerwonowłosego ma osobliwy wpływ na Kuroko. W rzeczywistości lubił to. Zastanawiał się, czy były to te osławione feromony Arystokratów. Do tej pory nie przywiązywał do tego większej uwagi.

Następnie Kagami kładł swoje ręce wokół ramion Kuroko, na początku jakby mimochodem. Zostawał w tej pozycji przez kilka minut, czekając aż Kuroko skończy pakowanie. Wtedy przybliżał się, jego usta były o centymetry od ucha Kuroko, i szeptał głębokim tonem, który wysyłał dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa niższego chłopca.

„Zostaniesz i pozwolisz mi przygotować dla siebie obiad?"

Kuroko kładł to na karb faktu, że Kagami nęcił go obietnicami boskiego jedzenia i perfekcyjnie smakujących domowych shake'ów waniliowych. Nie był pewien, czy sam sobie uierzyłby w taką argumentację. Czasami podejrzewał, że Kagami po prostu próbował trafić do jego serca przez żołądek.

Lekkie dotknięcia stały się pół-uściskami, pół-uścski stały się przytulankami na kanapie. Kuroko naprawdę nie był pewien jakim cudem Kagamiemu udało się go przekonać, by pozwalał mu na wszystko, co chce – Kuroko czuł, że nie potrafi oprzeć się Kagamiemu, gdy jego umysł był w stanie upojenia i gdy kuszący zapach Kagamiego przytłaczał jego zmysły i upośledzał umiejętność logicznego myślenia. W weekendy zatrzymywał się u Kagamiego żeby się uczyć, grać i oglądać filmy. Kiedy w pewną sobotnią noc oglądali filmy, siedząc na sofie, Kagami odważnie posadził sobie Kuroko między udami, a rękami otoczył go w pasie. Leniwie obwąchiwał czubek jego jasnoniebieskiej głowy i głęboko się zaciągał, oglądając przy tym film w telewizji.

Tymczasem Kuroko miał lekką awarię mózgu.

Nigdy z nikim się nie spotykał ani nie miał rodzeństwa. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia otoczonym przez ciepło innego ciała, do bycia dotykanym w tak intymny sposób. Nie spodziewał się jak przyjemne może tulenie się w taki sposób z Kagamim. Wtedy jednak przypominał sobie, jak dotykalscy są obcokrajowcu i myślał, że może Kagami zawsze się zachowywał w taki sposób ze swoimi amerykańskimi przyjaciółmi.

Ta myśl uspokajała nieco dziko bijące serce Kuroko.

„Hej... powiesz mi coś o sobie?" Wymamrotał Kagami z ustami wciąż przyciśniętymi do włosów Kuroko. Palcami kreślił uspokajające kółka na jego brzuchu. To było kojące.

Kuroko przekręcił lekko szyję, by spojrzeć na Kagamiego. „Na przykła co?"

Kagami wyglądał przez chwilę na zamyślonego.

„Na przykład... jak dowiedziałeś się, że nie jesteś naczelnym."

Kuroko mu opowiedział jak w wieku sześciu lat miał wypadek, który okazał się na tyle poważny, że zapadł w śpiączkę. Cała rodzina czekała w szpitalu aż się obudzi, co nastąpiło po kilku dniach. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył swoich rodziców i dziadków, choć twarz jego babci wyrażała jednocześnie szok i ulgę. Po tym, jak został wypisany ze szpitala, to jego babcia zajmowała się nim w domu w czasie, gdy jego rodzice pracowali. Powiedziała mu, że jest zmiennokształtnym i dlatego musi nauczyć się kilku rzeczy.

„Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, o czym ona mówi, powiedziałem ci już, że dorastałem w otoczeniu prawie samych naczelnych. W tym środowisku nie było nikogo, kto ależałby do innego gatunku."

Kagam mruknął. Kuroko czuł się w tej pozycji coraz wygodniej.

Kagami Kuroko nie zwracali już uwagi na film, zamiast tego Kagami słuchał historii Kuroko, przytulając go nieco mocniej. Kuroko nie podejrzewał, że Kagami może być takim pieszczochem; był duży i ciepły jak ludzki grzejnik, a bycie w jego ramionach było alarmująco przyjemne.

Opowiedział mu jak zaczął poznawać społeczność zmiennokształtnych, gdy wstąpił do Teikou. Jak dziwaczne były różnice między naczelnymi i zmiennokształtnymi, że aż czuł się jak główny bohater książki. Jak układały się jego relacje z innymi, którzy przeżywali szok, gdy dowiadywali się, że prawie nic nie wiedział o ich świecie. Jednakże w tym czasie nie powiedział nikomu, że jego rodzice są naczelnymi, ponieważ jego babcia mu tego zabroniła. Mówił tylko, że żył i dorastał w dzielnicy, w której mieszkali sami naczelni.

Film skończył się na godzinę przed tym, jak Kuroko skończył opowiadać swoją historię. Czuł jakby wielki ciężar spadł mu z piersi.

Kagami spojrzał na niego z łagodniejszy wyrazem twarzy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a następnie pochylił się i przycisnął usta do czoła Kuroko,

Kuroko postawił szlaban na nocowanie i przytulanie się podczas tygodnia egzaminacyjnego. Wyraźnie powiedział Kagamiemu, że nie może dopuścić do otrzymania złych ocen, w w przeciwnym wypadku będą mogli zapomnieć o swojej 'umowie'.

Kagami zajęczał w proteście, ale nic nie powiedział.

Uniósł wzrok znad zeszytu, by spojrzeć na Kuroko. Tylko ich dwójka była w pokoju. „Dobrze, ale pozwól mi chociaż zrobić to." Posadził sobie Kuroko na kolanach i przyłożył usta do bladej szyi Kuroko, pokrywając całą jej powierzchnię mokrymi pocałunkami i lekkimi uszczypnięciami.

Później, gdy następnego ranka ostrzegł szereg różowych śladów zębów, ozdabiających jego szyję, przekonał się, że Kagami go oznaczył. Jakby tego było mało, później jego koledzy z drużyny dokuczali mu, że śmierdzi Kagamim.

Kagami otrzymał Ignite Punch Kai w brzuch za wszystkie te kłopoty.


	2. Ślady zębów

OSTRZEŻENIE (a może zachęta?) w tym rozdziale pojawiają się sceny erotyczne. A w następnych dwóch będzie jeszcze goręcej (w końcu zbliża się Tydzień Gorączki, czyż nie?)

Z góry przepraszam za błędy, miłego czytania:)

Kobieta - odnosi się do tej strony w związku, która może zajść w ciążę/przyjmuje postawę uległą, nawet jeśli w sensie biologicznym jest mężczyzną. Nowoczesne pokolenie nie jest zadowolone z tak poniżającego tytułu, jednakże tradycjonaliści wciąż określają w ten sposób posłusznych sobie partnerów.

Tydzień Gorączki/Sezon Gorączki - zdarzający się dwukrotnie w każdym roku biologiczny stan, gdy zmiennokształtni osiągają szczyt swojej płodności; objawy obejmują nagły przypływ niekontrolowanych popędów seksualnych, które są trudne do zniesienia i powodują niemożność wykonywania codziennych czynności. Gdy zmiennokształtny jest w gorączce, nie jest w stanie myśleć racjonalnie. W tym czasie może nawet stracić kontrolę nad swoją Prawdziwą Formą. Podczas Sezonu Gorączki Zmiennokształtni wycofują się do Pokojów Gorączki na czas pełnego tygodnia, dopóki symptomy nie ustąpią w sposób naturalny. Każde państwo ma inny harmonogram Sezonów Gorączki, zbiegający się zazwyczaj ze zmianami w pogodzie i klimacie, przy czym to wiosna i jesień są pewnym i uniwersalnym czasem, gdy zmiennokształtni wykorzystują swoje urlopy z powodu Tygodnia Gorączki. Rząd nieustannie monitoruje te tak ważne daty i ich zmiany, informując o nich społeczność na kilka tygodni przed ich nadejściem, gdyż niezwykle ważnym jest, by Zmiennokształtni mieli możliwość przygotowania się do tego czasu.

Pokój Gorączki - dźwiękoszczelne pomieszczenia budowane z konieczności radzenia sobie z najgorszymi aspektami stanu Gorączki. Każda rodzina Zmiennokształtnych powinna mieć przynajmniej jedno takie pomieszczenie w swoim gospodarstwie domowym. Pokoje Gorączki są zazwyczaj umeblowane łóżkami lub kanapami oraz półkami zaopatrzonymi w zapasy żywności i narzędzia niezbędne do radzenia sobie z Gorączką. Drzwi do Pokoju Gorączki mają specjalne zamki, które można obsługiwać zarówno od środka, jak i z zewnątrz, co pozwala starszym członkom rodziny na obserwowanie młodszych w czasie gorączki.

Ofiarodawcy - Zmiennokształtni są zżytą społecznością, która ceni sobie wartości rodzinne, dlatego też zachęca się jej członków do rozmnażania się młodo i, w miarę swoich możliwości, stworzenia nawet większej społeczności. Praktyka Ofert Partnerskich i zatrudnianie przedstawicieli wyższych klas jako tymczasowych partnerów jest uważana za osiągnięcie. Arystokraci są najbardziej pożądanymi Ofiarodawcami, nawet pomimo ich wysokich stawek i niskiego wskaźnika powodzenia takiego przedsięwzięcia. Zatrudnienie żeńskiego Ofiarodawcy, w porównaniu do jej męskiego odpowiednika, jest dużo bardziej kosztowne, ponieważ wymaga się, by zatrudniająca ją rodzina, roztoczyła nad nią opiekę od poczęcia do porodu.

Rozdział 2

Ślady zębów

"Nie. Przeproszę." Kagami wygiął wargi i skrzyżował ramiona. Ból, który czuł w brzuchu zaczął się już rozpraszać. "Nawet jeśli tylko do czasu zakończenia Tygodnia Gorączki, jesteś moim partnerem. Mam prawo oznaczać cię moim zapachem, żeby inni samce wiedzieli, że należysz do mnie i nie mogli mi cię zabrać." Wpatrywał się w Kuroko z głodem i obcym rodzajem dzikości.

Tylko nie to... Nawet zawarczał na koniec swojej wypowiedzi, zupełnie jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę.

Kuroko westchnął z irytacją, masując przy tym skronie.

Jak ma to wytłumaczyć? Główny sprawca całej tej sytuacji nie czuł nawet cienia winy. Kuroko miał dziwne wrażenie, że Kagami nie rozumiał, dlaczego w ogóle został skarcony. Brzmiał tak, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz, którą możnaby zrobić. Czy Kuroko naprawdę był tym nierozsądnym, czy też był tutaj jedyną osobą ze zdrowym rozsądkiem? A racja. Miał niewiele zdrowego rozsądku zmiennokształtnych. To jednak nie usprawiedliwiało zachowania Kagamiego.

"Po pierwsze, Kagami-kun, nie jestem dziewczyną. Nie jestem też aż tak atrakcyjny, by dostawać propozycje tego typu od mężczyzn. Jestem dość pewny, że nikt nie ma zamiaru 'zabrać mnie', jak to elokwentnie ująłeś." Zaczął. "I po drugie, niegrzecznym jest 'oznaczanie' kogoś bez pozwolenia. Nawet ja wiem, że wśród zmiennokształtnych istnieje coś takiego jak obopólna zgoda."

Kagami wyburczał coś, co brzmiało jak "...pachniałeś tak cholernie dobrze... nic nie mogłem na to poradzić." Kontynuował przy tym wiercenie spojrzeniem dziury w Kuroko, uparty i natarczywy.

"W takim razie, jeśli spytam o twoje pozwolenie, będę mógł cię oznaczyć, tak? Dam sobie z tym radę." Zawarczał. Znowu. "No nie bądź taki, Kuroko! Pozwól mi cię oznaczyć, draniu!"

"... bardzo kulturalnie, Kagami-kun."

Dobry Boże, to nic nie da.

Umawianie się ze zmiennokształtnym było jedną z tych rzeczy, z którymi Kuroko nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak należy sobie radzić. I z randkowaniem ogólnie. Chociaż Kuroko był całkiem pewien, że to drugie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyż 'normalna' osoba nie posiada zwiększonych instynktów dzikich zwierząt jak zmiennokształtni. A Kagami był Tygrysem: bestią o silnym instynkcie terytorialnym. Nawet jeśli Kuroko uważał tę sytuację za uciążliwą (i zawstydzającą – nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy swoim kolegom z drużyny, którzy gapili się na niego i ciągle chichotali), dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że to mogła być jego wina, jako że pozwolił Kagamiemu na wszystko, co tylko chciał. Powinien był ustanowić jakieś granice.

Bolała go szyja. Ból spowodowany był ugryzieniami Kagamiego a siniaki nie zblakną jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Kuroko nie miał zbyt wiele bluzek z golfem w swojej szafie.

"Ach, młodość."

Koganei i Mitobe zaanonsowali swoje przybycie do szatni poprzez porozumiewawczy chichot i przepraszający uśmiech. 'Ten rumieniec nie uratuje sytuacji, uspokój się', Kuroko skarcił się w duchu. Denerwował się lekko, gdy jego starsi koledzy skierowali do swoich szafek, które, tak się złożyło, było blisko miejsca, gdzie stał Kuroko. Koganei wciąż szczerzył się tym swoim kocim uśmiechem, gdy wolnym krokiem podchodził do swojej szafki.

"Co jest, Kuroko? Kagami nie potrafi utrzymać rąk przy sobie?"

Zaśmiał się, rzucając spojrzenia to na jednego, to na drugiego. Wyszczerzył się mocniej, gdy dostrzegł ślady zębów, których kołnierz od bluzy Kuroko nie mógł kompletnie zakryć. Rzucił czerwonowłosemu psotne spojrzenie, skinął głową niczym pomarszczony mędrzec i mówił dalej,

"Hmm, hmmm, jak rozumiem, zbliżający się Tydzień Gorączki, wyzwala to wszystko, co nie? Uwalnia popędy i tak dalej. Jednak powinieneś słuchać się swojego towarzysza, Kagami. Spójrz tylko, Kuroko jest czerwony jak pomidor! Jak uroczo! Prawda, Mitobe?" Zaśmiał się radośnie. Mitobe tylko uśmiechnął się z sympatią.

Kuroko odmawiał uznania tej racji. Jego męska duma wciąż była nienaruszona, do cholery.

W krótkim czasie większość ich kolegów z drużyny stała się świadoma tego, co ich łączy - nawet pomimo tego, że tak naprawdę to się nie umawiali. Co ciekawe, nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia szczerze zaskoczonego. Kuroko to zauważył. Byli zdziwieni, to prawda, jednak oprzytomnieli z tej początkowej reakcji nieco zbyt szybko. Gratulowali im dobrodusznie, drocząc się przy tym i chichocząc (Kuroko mógłby przysiąc, że byli zupełnie jak przekupki na targu), tak, jakby wiedzieli od wieków i z grzeczności tylko udawali zaskoczenie. Brak odrzucenia był coraz bardziej niepokojący.

Podczas gdy Kuroko rozmyślał nad tą sytuacją, Kagami ze swojej strony reagował na swoich senpaiów z lekką przesadą.

"Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, odwalcie się od Kuroko," Warknął. Zamilkł na sekundę i dodał cicho, "...proszę."

Koganei mrugnął dwukrotnie.

"Człowieku, dla niego nie ma nadziei!" Wybuchnął śmiechem.

O Boże.

Nie mogli podsumować swojej rozmowy, ponieważ na Forum Szatni było co najmniej o dwie osoby za dużo jak na gust Kuroko (i ponieważ było to bardzo, bardzo zawstydzające), więc zdecydował się on odłożyć na razie temat Oznaczania. Poranny trening był pełny plotek, dokuczania i chichotów. Riko - w rzadkim porywie życzliwości - ulitowała się nad problemem Kuroko i łaskawie pożyczyła mu swoje kosmetyki. Nauczyła go też jak prawidłowo ukrywać ślady za pomocą podkładu, korektora i pudru.

Ciekawość spowodowała, że Kuroko wymsknęło się pytanie, skąd Riko wie o tym tak wiele? Trenerka zarumieniła się i spojrzała na Hyuugę, który wciąż ćwiczył z drugoklasistami, i tak właśnie Kuroko otrzymał swoją odpowiedź. Wow, kiedy to się stało? W takim razie wyjaśniło się, dlaczego Kapitan, nie zważając na konsekwencję, zawsze jako pierwszy ze śmiałością próbował zabójczej kuchni Riko. Hmmm. Kuroko zastanawiał się, czy ojciec Trenerki wie o tym związku? Lna wszelki wypadek lepiej siedzieć cicho w imię długowieczności Kapitana ich drużyny.

Patrząc wstecz, Kuroko nigdy nie był zbyt zainteresowany romansami. To, że Momoi była nim zainteresowana, było raczej oczywiste, jednak Kuroko uważał, że niegrzecznym byłoby odpowiadanie na to, kiedy nie czuł wobec niej niczego głębszego. Prawdopodobnie to był powód, dla którego nie zauważył wcześniej, że jego senpaie byli zainteresowani sobą nawzajem.

Jego uwaga zmieniła swój przedmiot, gdy nauczyciel wszedł do klasy. Gdy rozpoczęła się pierwsza lekcja, Kuroko oczyścił swój umysł. Przyszły tydzień był tygodniem egzaminacyjnym. Mózg Kuroko nagle przestał działać.

Mniej niż dwa tygodnie do przerażającego Tygodnia Gorączki.

Dobra, pieprzyć to. Nawet dość dosłownie, jak mógłby dodać.

Poczuł, jak w jego brzuchu budzi się dreszcz, więc, by rozproszyć myśli, z furią - a także z nieco zbyt dużym skupieniem - zaczął robić notatki z zagadnień do egzaminu. W tym czasie Kagami chrapał na swojej ławce do czasu, gdy został obudzony przez nauczyciela za pomocą karnej linijki.

Kuroko był tak skupiony, że kiedy kilka godzin później dźwięk dzwonka, obwieszczającego przerwę na lunch, wypełnił budynek, wystraszył się go.

Zazwyczaj spędzał przerwę na lunch z Kagamim. Czasami byli z nimi też inni pierwszoklasiści z drużyny. Teraz jednak nie chciał być sam na sam z Kagamim. Kiedykolwiek zostawali tylko we dwóch, Kagami posuwał się względem niego coraz dalej. Kiedy Kuroko zaczął mu na to pozwalać, były to przeważnie niewinne rzeczy. Dotyk, trzymanie się za ręce, obejmowanie się - te sytuacje nie miały żadnych seksualnych odniesień i równie dobrze mogły być odbierane jako zupełnie platoniczne. Coś, co można by robić z przyjaciółmi albo rodziną.

Jednak ugryzienia, siniaki i pieszczoty... Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w randkowaniu, więc tego nie rozumiał. Musiał jednak przyznać, że przerażało go to. Nawet jeśli nie było tego po nim widać. Nie było to nieprzyjemne, ale jednak. Tylko tyle i już cały się trząsł. Jak ma sobie poradzić z czymś więcej? Czymś więcej niż ślady po ugryzieniach?

"Kuroko, chodźmy coś zjeść." Kagami odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

Kuroko nie mógł odmówić nie podając powodu.

Kiedy szli przez szkolne korytarze, by pójść do stołówki, Kuroko zasugerował zaproszenie do wspólnego zjedzenia lunchu pierwszoklasistów z ich drużyny. Kagami najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko - błękitnowłosy poczuł ulgę. Jednak wyglądało na to, że ta trójka po prostu zniknęła ze swoich klas. Zazwyczaj, kiedy nikt ich nie szukał, po prostu pojawiali się, jakby znikąd. Czując coraz większą desperację, Kuroko podążył za Kagamim, by kupić lunch tylko dla nich dwóch. Po tym udali się do swojego stałego miejsca na dachu.

Kagami pożerał górę chlebków yakisoba, podczas gdy Kuroko miał słodką bułeczkę z kremowym nadzieniem i kartonik mleka. Gdy jedli, Kagami, który usiadł bardzo blisko, rzucił mu kolejne ze swoich długich spojrzeń. Usiedli po tej stronie dachu, która była zacieniona i oddalona od miejsc, gdzie byli inni uczniowie. Kuroko uświadomił sobie, że Kagami prawdopodobnie doprowadził do tej sytuacji specjalnie. To podejrzenie spowodowało, że jego żołądek się zacisnął.

"Zakryłeś je, co?" Kagami brzmiał na wkurzonego, kiedy uważnie przyglądał się jego odsłoniętej szyi, obecnie starannie zakrytej z pomocą Riko i jej znajomości makijażu.

Kuroko, nim mógł odpowiedzieć, musiał pogryźć i przełknąć swoje jedzenie.

"Trenerka była tak miła, że pożyczyła mi swoje kosmetyki." Odpowiedział, nie patrząc w żadne konkretne miejsce.

"... Lubię je na tobie. Lubię patrzeć na moje znaki, ozdabiające twoją bladą szyję."

Jakby podkreślając te słowa, uniósł dłoń, by przeciągając zimnym palcem po miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się tętnica szyjna. W powolnym rytmie przesuwał nim w tę i z powrotem.

Kuroko zadrżał.

Walczył z samym sobą o zachowanie kontroli, ale przegrał sromotnie. Gorąco uderzyło zdradziecko na jego policzki. "Kagami-kun, proszę, to niestosowne." Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej jego głos się nie załamie.

Zimny palec zatrzymał się na swojej trasie.

"Nie podoba ci się?"

Kuroko mógł poczuć, że gorący oddech Kagamiego jest coraz bliżej, przypływ ciepła muskający jego prawy policzek. Wciąż patrzył prosto przed siebie, choć nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zaczął się trząść pod ciężarem arystokratycznych feromonów Kagamiego, które zaczęły sączyć się z czerwonowłosego. Upojne uczucie otumanienia, które powodował ten zapach, wessało do ścieku trochę jego rozsądku. Kuroko musiał ciężko pracować, by pozostać logicznym i opanowanym, skoro chciał wyjaśnić tą kwestię.

"To nie... tu nie chodzi o lubienie czy nie lubienie, Kagami-kun." Próbował znaleźć właściwe słowa' "Proszę, nie rób takich rzeczy."

Kagami nie wyglądał na ani trochę zadowolonego. Aura wokół niego zaczęła zmieniać się na gorsze, stając się ciemną i ciężką. Spomiędzy jego warg wyślizgnął się warkot. Kuroko mógł dostrzec czarne prążki zaczynające pojawiać się na twarzy Kagamiego, szczególnie widoczne wokół jego oczu i na górnej części twarzy. Jego paznokcie zaostrzyły się. Kuroko walczył z chęcią skrycia się przed tym pokazem siły. Nic nie mógł poradzić na drobne dreszcze, które wstrząsały całym jego ciałem.

"Za dwa tygodnie," Zaczął Kagami z gniewem. "Będziemy uprawiać seks. Nie - to nie do końca prawda. Staniemy się partnerami. Na tydzień, zamknięci w pokoju, bóg wie gdzie, tylko nas dwoje. Wiesz, co to znaczy?"

Kuroko wolałby nie wiedzieć.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo.

"Kagami-kun, ja..."

Usłyszał głębokie westchnienie.

Kagami niespodziewanie ustąpił.

Tygrysie prążki już nie zdobiły jego lekko opalonej skóry, jego pazury wróciły do zwykłej długości. Wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji, pocierając przy tym nerwowo tył swojej głowy. Kuroko w końcu na niego spojrzał, a jego mina wyrażała dezorientację, którą czuł. Na twarzy czerwonowłosego po raz pierwszy odmalowało się poczucie winy. Kuroko był zaskoczony tym jego uporem.

"Słuchaj, nie chcę cię zranić ani wystraszyć, ale ciężko mi się przy tobie kontrolować. Jesteś po prostu - twój zapach - doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa!" Nie patrzył już na Kuroko, a jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem gniewu. Po chwili odwrócił się do błękitnowłosego, wpatrując się w niego jak rozdrażnione dziecko.

"Stałem się chciwy, jasne? Nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś, kiedy cię dotykałem albo przytulałem - przy okazji, nigdy nie będę miał dość twojego dotyku - to dla mnie jak narkotyk. Zacząłem chcieć więcej. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że... tak bardzo tego nie lubisz. Wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś nie miał nic przeciwko. Czasem myślałem nawet, że to lubisz. Mogłeś coś po prostu powiedzieć. Chciałem po prostu... nie chciałem żeby ktokolwiek patrzył na ciebie w ten sam sposób, co ja. Chciałem tylko żeby dostali wiadomość, że mają się od ciebie odpieprzyć. Tylko tyle!"

Brzmiał na sfrustrowanego. Ale nie był wściekły. Na szczęście, to nie było nic destruktywnego.

"Słuchasz? Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?"

Kuroko nie wiedział.

Mógł zobaczyć różnice w ich wychowaniu. Tetsuya, który, pomimo bycia zmiennokształtnym, dorastał pod skrzydłami rodziców należących do Naczelnych i z ich sztywnymi wartościami moralnymi, którymi się kierowali, i Kagami, który nie tylko był czystej krwi zmiennokształtnym, należącym do społeczności zachęcającej do postępowania tak, jak ma się tylko ochotę, ale na dodatek znajdującym się na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego. Zamożny, pożądany Arystokrata, który przywykł do szczególnego stylu życia, nie znającego granic i limitów zwyczajnych ludzi, takich jak Kuroko, któremu zdrowy rozsądek został wpojony przez rodziców i inne otoczenie.

Kagami pewnie jest przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy od czasów jego młodości, błagali o jego uwagę, różnych kochanków, ofiarujących mu z własnej woli samych siebie, a którzy z rozkoszą nosili jego znaki na całym ciele. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Kuroko miałby być zakłopotany przez tak śmiały, publiczny pokaz uczuć. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że w ten sposób uszczęśliwi Kuroko.

Tak naprawdę to tylko go to wkurzało. Samolubny, bogaty gnojek.

Równie silnie jak irytację jego postawą, Kuroko, jako starszy z ich dwojga, czuł potrzebę wyjaśnienia tego nieporozumienia.

"Kagami-kun, jestem świadom tego, co ma mieć miejsce w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni." Przerwał, by wziąć głęboki, uspokajający wdech. "Chodzi o to, że powinieneś mieć świadomość mojego braku doświadczenia w sprawach... cielesnych. Nigdy dotąd z nikim się nie spotykałem, nie miałem też okazji by uczestniczyć w miłosnych przygodach. Wiem, że jesteś dużo bardziej doświadczony niż ja, Kagami-kun. Mam jednak nadzieję,"

Odetchnął powoli. Teraz uspokoił się dużo szybciej.

"Mam nadzieję, że zniesiesz jakoś moje niedoświadczenie i nie będziesz się spieszył. Liczę, że zrozumiesz. I... tak właściwie to nie jest tak, że tego nie lubię. Nie nienawidzę tego, co co robisz, co robisz ze mną." Pod koniec się zarumienił, mając nadzieję, że Kagami nie zauważy szkarłatu rozlewającego się na jego policzkach. "Chciałbym jednak, żebyś nie zapominał o sytuacji, w jakiej jesteśmy. Mimo wszystko wciąż chodzimy do szkoły."

Chyba śnił, bo wyglądało na to, że Kagami wysłuchał go z uwagą.

"Po-podobało ci się? Naprawdę?"

Kuroko miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie była to jedyna część jego wypowiedzi, która dotarła do Kagamiego. W przeciwnym wypadku wkurzy się jeszcze bardziej niż teraz.

Uniósł obie dłonie tak, że pomiędzy nimi znalazła się twarz Kagamiego, a następnie z mocą przybliżył je do siebie, zaciskając je na policzkach Kagamiego z pojedynczym plaśnięciem. Kagami miał oszołomiony wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co się właśnie stało.

"Ale," Powiedział Kuroko surowo, oczy ostrzegawczo zwężone. "Bezwarunkowo nie lubię tego, że zapominasz zapytać o moje zdanie, gdy robisz coś nieodpowiedniego. Wolałbym, aby nasze prywatne sprawy pozostały za zamkniętymi drzwiami, Kagami-kun. Nie jestem na tyle otwarty, by pozwalać innym na to, by wiedzieli o tym, co jest wyłącznie moją prywatną sprawą."

Gdy skończył, odetchnął zimnym powietrzem i podjął na nowo.

"Co myślę o tych ugryzieniach, Kagami-kun. Lub oznaczeniach. Jakkolwiek chcesz je nazywać. Są niedopuszczalne, ponieważ, aby je zakryć przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami innych, musiałem się naprawdę napracować. Potrzebowałem do tego nawet pomocy kogoś obcego. Poza tym mamy umowę, prawda? Zaakceptowałem twoją ofertę. Nie mam zamiaru akceptować żadnej innej, nawet jeśli pojawi się jako jakaś niesamowita szansa, w co szczerze wątpię, i wystawić cię. Jeśli wciąż tak bardzo obstajesz przy robieniu tego, proszę weź pod uwagę miejsce, gdzie je zostawisz. Preferowałbym, by było to gdzieś, gdzie mogę je z łatwością ukryć."

Kuroko mógł dostrzec iskry w jego oczach.

"Dajesz słowo?"

Kuroko skinął głową.

"W takim razie mogę cię oznaczyć? Mamy umowę?"

"... niedopuszczalne miejsca są poza dyskusją." Powtórzył.

Kagami tsyknał. Mimo to wyszczerzył się radośnie.

Kuroko westchnął i zabrał ręce. Zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie wygląda posiadanie młodszego rodzeństwa.

Po lekcjach i zakończeniu popołudniowego treningu, kontynuowali tę dyskusję w prywatnej przestrzeni mieszkania Kagamiego. Kagami wziął sobie do serca konstruktywną krytykę Kuroko, ale stanowczo odmawiał odpuszczenia sobie tematu znakowania. Kuroko z automatu wykluczył obszar wokół szyi i obojczyków. Istniało zbyt duże ryzyko, że zostaną odsłonięte, przez przypadek czy nie. Nie miało znaczenia jak długo Kagami próbował przekonać Kuroko, że był to jego ulubiony obszar - ta kwestia nie podlegała dyskusji. Kiedy Kagami zasugerował wewnętrzną stronę uda i pośladki Kuroko, po raz kolejny miał okazję na romantyczne spotkanie z Ignite Punch Kuroko.

"...dobra! Twoje ramiona? Barki?" Kagami nie chciał się poddać, a jego oczy były przepełnione emocjami.

"Będą widoczne w czasie treningu."

"Cholera. Dobra! Twój brzuch. Talia."

"Mam łaskotki."

"Hmm, zapamiętane."

Kagami z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na zadowolonego.

"Łydki?"

"Podczas treningów nosimy krótkie spodenki."

"Dobra. Pierś. Sutki!"

"... masz ochotę na kolejną porcję, Kagami-kun?" Arystokrata skrzywił się wyraźnie.

" - wszędzie jest zakazane! Czy ty w ogóle byłeś poważny, kiedy mówiłeś, że pozwolisz mi się oznaczyć?" Kuroko rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie. "Dobra! A może twoje plecy? I tak są zawsze zakryte, prawda?"

"Ah." Kuroko przechylił głowę w jedną stronę, nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej luki w tym stwierdzeniu. Rzadko odkrywał swoje plecy, wyłącznie podczas przebierania się na ćwiczenia i w czasie kąpieli.

"To prawda."

Wyszczerz Kagamiego był tak szeroki, że niemal oślepiający. Role Światła i Cienia, które wypełniali, powinny być rozumiane metaforycznie, a nie dosłownie. Cóż, Kuroko podejrzewał, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. W końcu udało im się znaleźć płaszczyznę porozumienia, która zadowoliła Kagamiego.

Z przyzwyczajenia, Kuroko spojrzał na zegar wyświetlający się na dekoderze telewizyjnym. 21. Powiedział rodzicom, że jak zwykle będzie u Kagamiego, ale nie wspominał, że zostanie na obiad. Dyskusja zbytnio się przeciągnęła. Wykonał ruch, by podnieść swoją szkolną torbę, która leżała na podłodze koło jego stóp, ale nim ją dosięgnął, Kagami złapał go za nadgarstek. Błękitnowłosy pojrzał pytająco na czerwonowłosego.

Głupkowaty uśmiech został zastąpiony przez twarde, poważne spojrzenie.

"Nie idź do domu," Powiedział Kagami. "zostań na noc. Zostań ze mną."

"Kagami-kun, przecież powiedziałem, że żadnego nocowania dopóki..."

"Powiedziałeś, że nie możemy podczas tygodnia egzaminacyjnego. To jeszcze nie jest tydzień egzaminacyjny."

Kuroko to wiedział. Ale i tak próbował się kłócić.

Kagami był przerażająco cicho. "Mówiłem ci... Chciałbym cię dotknąć. Jeśli mi pozwolisz. Tylko tyle." Przerwał, by przemyśleć swoje następne słowa, z uwagą wybierał słowa. "Chciałbym też.. odpowiednio cię oznaczyć. Teraz, gdy wszystko ustaliliśmy. Czy... masz coś przeciwko?"

Tak wiele pragnień.

Kuroko nie był pewien, czy jego ciało zniesie całokształt żądzy Kagamiego, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy doświadczył jej próbki. Zostało mniej niż dwa tygodnie do Tygodnia Gorączki. Jeżeli Kuroko nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z tym, jak zniesie czyste, pierwotne pragnienia Kagamiego podczas Gorączki? Nawet jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że Kagami obiecał, że załatwi to bezboleśnie, by pomóc mu z jego szczególnym stanem. Niepewność wciąż była gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu. Strach przed nieznanym.

To wszystko było po to, by przyzwyczaić go do dotyku, przypomniał sam sobie. To dla jego dobra Kagami to robił.

Da sobie radę.

"Kuroko?" Kagami zwrócił się do niego ponownie, wyglądając przy tym na lekko przygnębionego. "Więc... chcesz czy...?"

Kuroko odchrząknął. "Tak, chcę, Kagami-kun."

Jak tylko Kagami uzyskał pewność, trzymając Kuroko za rękę, poprowadził go do swojego pokoju, delikatnie holując go za sobą.

Kuroko wielokrotnie zostawał na noc i tyle samo razy widział tą sypialnię, ale dzisiaj było jakoś inaczej. Kagami nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by rozłożyć na podłodze futon, który wyciągał zawsze, gdy Kuroko u niego nocował. Zamiast tego poprowadził Kuroko w stronę swojego łóżka. Łóżka Kagamiego. Usiadł ciężko na materacu, podczas gdy Kuroko wciąż stał. Kagami nadal trzymał jego dłoń.

Czerwonowłosy uniósł spojrzenie na Kuroko i skinął na niego ręką, by usiadł obok. Nie znajdując lepszego rozwiązania, Kuroko zajął miejsce.

Obaj siedzieli spokojnie obok siebie. Kagami zaczął bawić się rekami Kuroko, przykładając opuszki swoich palców do zrogowaciałych dłoni mniejszego chłopca. Kagami wpatrywał się w nie, obracając nimi pod różnymi kątami. "Twoje ręce są szorstkie." Stwierdził, pocierając palcami wzdłuż nierównej powierzchni dłoni Kuroko.

"Twoje też," odpowiedział Kuroko. Szorstkie dłonie, z mnóstwem malutkich, stwardniałych guzków będących rezultatem tysięcy godzin poświęconych na treningi Koszykówki. Dowód ich pasji. Kagami zachichotał, jakby zgadzał się z niewypowiedzianymi przemyśleniami Kuroko.

"Kocham je. Te dłonie tworzą takie niesamowite podania. Podania przeznaczone dla mnie." Spojrzenie, które Kagami na niego skierował, było delikatne i kochające. Pochylił się.

I dotknął ustami bladej powierzchni dłoni Kuroko.

Oddech błękitnowłosego nagle zatrzymał się w jego płucach.

Wyższy chłopak spojrzał na niego z żarem kłębiącym się w oczach, pełnych determinacji, mocno kontrastujących z tym, jak delikatny był jego głos, gdy zadał pytanie.

"... mogę?"

Kuroko nie odmówił.

Gdy Kagami dotknął skraju jego Gakuranu, Kuroko zastosował się do tej niewypowiedzianej wskazówki. Odpiął guziki od swojego mundurka i zdjął go w mniej niż minutę. Złożył go starannie i schował do swojej szkolnej torby, a wtedy Kagami posunął się jeszcze dalej i pociągnął za jego koszulkę. Kuroko pozwolił, by Kagami pomógł mu w ściągnięciu jej przez głowę. Zadrżał lekko, gdy tak duża powierzchnia jego skóry została wystawiona na chłodne, nocne powietrze. Odruchowo potarł przedramiona, by wetrzeć w nie nieco ciepła.

Nic nie zauważył przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki nie złapał Kagamiego na gapieniu się.

Poczuł nagły napływ ciepła unoszący się w stronę głowy, świadomość własnego ciała sprawiła, że przybliżył ramiona do torsu, w daremnej próbie zakrycia samego siebie lub uczynienia się mniejszym. Nagle poczuł zawstydzenie, choć przecież wcześniej wielokrotnie widzieli się nago. Dlaczego tej nocy było to inne? ...to nie miało sensu. Kuroko nie potrafił zmusić się, by odpowiedzieć na spojrzenie Kagamiego, który nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

"Pro-proszę przestań się tak gapić," Kuroko pomyślał, że to niesprawiedliwe, że tylko on jest rozebrany. To musiał być powód jego nieśmiałości. "Wciąż masz na sobie ubrania."

Kagami wyglądał na wyrwanego z oszołomienia bliskiemu transowi. "Hę? A tak. Racja." Z łatwością ściągnął swoją koszulkę.

Kuroko nie poczuł się przez to ani trochę lepiej.

Tak naprawdę ten gest odniósł zupełnie odwrotny skutek.

Zupełnie zapomniał jak zadziwiająca i nieprawdopodobna jest budowa ciała Kagamiego. Pełna długich, twardych mięśni bez grama tłuszczu, które wyglądały jak wyrzeźbione z czystego marmuru. Przyciemnione światło w pokoju zdawało się tańczyć na jego ciele, akcentując przy tym każdą zakrzywioną linię i każdą dolinę wydrążoną w jego torsie. Ciało Kagamiego, choć nie było jeszcze w pełni dojrzałe, to już było bliskie perfekcji. Nawet wśród Arystokracji, Kuroko nie widział jeszcze tak zachwycającej budowy ciała.

Chichot.

"Co takiego widzisz? Gapisz się." Droczył się czerwonowłosy.

"...zwracam tylko przysługę." Odparował Kuroko, choć jego twarz zaczerwieniła się zdradziecko.

"Heh. Cokolwiek pozwoli ci w nocy spać spokojnie, skarbie." Na reakcję Kuroko, Kagami wydał z siebie zadowolone szczeknięcie. "Przy okazji, powinniśmy zdjąć też spodnie. Zrobią się zbyt ciasne."

Kuroko uniósł brew. "Co zrobi się zbyt ciasne?"

Kagami tylko na niego spojrzał.

Kuroko nagle uświadomił sobie, co to znaczy. "Oh. Ro-rozumiem."

Kagami zaśmiał się. Bardzo głośno.

"Przepraszam, przepraszam! Hahaha!" Kagami chwycił się za boki, nie przestając się śmiać. "Nie miałem pojęcia jaki... jaki jesteś niewinny! Człowieku, co ja mam z tobą zrobić?"

"Proszę, wybacz mi moje niedoświadczenie, które uważasz za tak zabawne." Kuroko obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

"Nie, to nie tak." Śmiech Kagamiego zamarł. Sięgnął, by objąć dłonią szczękę Kuroko, jego kciuk potarł jego policzek w przepraszającym geście. "Pewnie cię przestraszyłem, co?"

Kuroko przybliżył się do dotyku.

"Przestraszyłeś."

Zauważył, że szczęka Kagamiego się zacisnęła.

"Więcej tego nie zrobię."

Ton jego mruknięcia był napięty i srogi.

"Wiem, Kagami-kun."

"Rozpieszczasz mnie, wiesz?"

"... Tak."

"... ... No chodź."

Złapał Kuroko za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich dwójka wylądowała na łóżku, Kuroko rozłożony na Kagamim. Zaskoczyło go to. Ręka Kagamiego spoczęła na tyle jego głowy i zaczęła leniwie ją głaskać. Spojrzał w górę i odkrył, że Kagami się w niego wpatruje. Oczekiwał, że czerwonowłosy zacznie robić coś innego, ale nic się nie stało.

„Kagami-kun?" Chciał spytać.

„Nic nie będziemy robić. Zostańmy po prostu tak, jak teraz. Nie ma pośpiechu." Mógł poczuć drżenie ciała Kagamiego, kiedy ten mówił, ręka wyższego była owinięta wokół bioder Kuroko. Ich ciała były rozpalone, skóra przy skórze. To było kolosalnie różne od tego, gdy przytulali się w ubraniach. To było znacznie cieplejsze i dużo bardziej zawstydzające. Jednak było również alarmująco przyjemne.

Kagami zmienił pozycję Kuroko w bardziej komfortową, układając go na łóżku królewskiej wielkości od strony ściany. Wpatrywali się nawzajem w swoje oczy. Kagami podparł się na łokciu, by zachować równowagę, gdy zawisł nad Kuroko, obserwując go. Pościel mocno pachniała Kagamim. Zapach ukołysał Kuroko w przyjemny stan odprężenia. Delikatny dotyk Kagamiego na jego głowie był bardzo miły. To było uspokajające.

„Idź spać, Kuroko. To był długi dzień."

Kuroko wpatrywał się w Kagamiego jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym skorzystał z oferty i, gdy tylko zamknął oczy, zapadł w sen.

Następnego dnia Kuroko obudził się z imponującą fryzurą, w zamian otrzymując dziwne spojrzenie Kagamiego („Nie kręcisz się tak bardzo, więc dlaczego twoje włosy są tak epickie o poranku?"). Razem zjedli śniadanie. Kuchnia Kagamiego była równie bez skazy, jak zwykle.

Gdy nadszedł czas, by pójść do szkoły, Kagami pożyczył mu swoją najmniejszą koszulkę, która i tak była dużo za duża na Kuroko, i wyszli razem z domu. Kiedy weszli do szatni przed porannym treningiem, wyglądało na to, że wszyscy zauważyli, że Kuroko nosi koszulkę Kagamiego i pachnie nim jeszcze bardziej niż wczoraj, co sprawiło Kagamiemu dużą przyjemność. Zbyt zmęczony pytającymi spojrzeniami i dziewczęcymi plotkami, Kuroko pozostawił swoich kolegów sam na sam z ich wybujałą wyobraźnią.

Koniec tygodnia zdawał się zbliżać szybciej, kiedy wszyscy stresowali się egzaminami.

Reszta szkolnych dni minęła monotonnie. Kagami zostawił go w spokoju, przynajmniej do chwili nadejścia weekendu – Kuroko nie musiał tym razem nawet pytać – ale ich dwójka wciąż spędzała razem większość czasu w szkole, w klubie i po lekcjach. Ich sesje wspólnej nauki nabrały intensywności, więc i tak nie byli w stanie zostać tylko we dwójkę, zawsze byli ludzie, którzy towarzyszyli im aż do wieczora. Kuroko nie mógł spędzać też tak wiele nocy u Kagamiego, więc gdy tylko robiło się późno, wracał do domu, a Kagami upierał się, by odprowadzać go chociaż kawałek.

W piątkową noc, Kagami odprowadził go aż do stacji kolejowej, tak, jak robił to od pewnego czasu. Było późno, około 22, a ulice były puste. Kagami wziął dłoń Kuroko w swoją i schował ich splątane palce do kieszeni swojej kurtki. Gdy dotarli przed stację, wydarzyło się coś, co do tej pory się nie zdarzyło.

Kagami pochylił się i pocałował Kuroko.

To było krótki i niewinny romans, wargi dotykające warg przez kilka przelotnych sekund. Lecz i tak był to pierwszy pocałunek Kuroko. Wyraźny rumieniec na jego twarzy nie miał nic wspólnego z zimnym nocnym powietrzem, a Kagami z pewnością nie przegapił niczego. Gnojek wyszczerzył się po wilczemu (tygrysiemu?) i pochylił się, by pocałować go ponownie, szepcząc przy tym, że powinni spotkać się w weekend – tylko ich dwójka. Drugi pocałunek miał w sobie więcej siły, Kagami potarł językiem o dolną wargę Kuroko. Jednak niższy chłopiec był zbyt oszołomiony i zesztywniały, by na to zareagować.

Implikacje, które niosło za sobą to zaproszenie, nie zostały przez niego przeoczone. Wiedział, że Kagami nie zostawiłby go w spokoju na zbyt długo.

A Kuroko nie był pewien, czy naprawdę jest temu przeciwny.

Następnego dnia zapakował do swojej torby trochę ubrań i zeszytów. Powiedział rodzicom, że zostanie u Kagamiego by się uczyć ('różnych rzeczy' Kuroko dodał w myślach) i przypomniał mamie, by wyprowadzała Nigou, a następnie wyszedł z domu. Pięć minut później jego telefon zapiszczał. Sms, który dostał od Kagamiego informował go, że ten ugotował dla nich lunch i przygotował kolejny ze swoich domowych shake'ów waniliowych.

Kuroko zastanawiał się, czy posiłek był częścią przemyślanego i pracochłonnego planu, by dostać się do jego spodni.

Po jego przyjściu, zjedli razem lunch, żartując i rozmawiając przy tym o koszykówce i ich drużynie. Kagami przez cały ten czas nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Kuroko zauważył, że ten drugi uwielbia na niego patrzeć – rzadko patrzył gdzie indziej, kiedy Kuroko był w zasięgu jego wzroku. Bycie Plebejuszem będącym pod nieustanną obserwacją mięsożernego Arystokratycznego Tygrysa, wciąż było nieco przytłaczające, ale Kuroko zaczynał się powoli przyzwyczajać.

Po lunchu, Kagami zaciągnął go na kanapę. Kiedy tylko usiedli, posadził sobie Kuroko na kolanach i zamknął w klatce stworzonej ze swoich długich ramion. Kuroko westchnął i przypomniał mu, że są tutaj po to, by się przede wszystkim uczyć. Kagami wyszczerzył się, gdy usłyszał sposób, w jaki Kuroko ujął tę sytuację. Wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego. To wszystko osiągnęło właśnie zupełnie nowy rodzaj szaleństwa, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że oto Bakagami, który był kompletnie i kompletnie beznadziejny w nauce, zaczął się nią cieszyć, tylko dlatego, że może wtedy mieć przy sobie Kuroko. Pochlebne, ale szalone.

Spędzili pięć następnych godzin na rozwiązywaniu problemów matematycznych i testowaniu pamięci Kagamiego w zakresie historii Japonii i znaków Kanji. Co dwie godziny robili sobie krótkie przerwy, by później kontynuować, do czasu, gdy nadeszła pora obiadu. Obiad był równie wspaniały, jak lunch.

Kuroko miał na twarzy, zazwyczaj niewyrażającej żadnych emocji, wyraz czystej rozkoszy. Kagami skończył właśnie swoją górę ryżu.

„To było naprawdę pyszne. Dziękuję za posiłek, Kagami-kun." Odłożył pałeczki, złożył ręce w geście wdzięczności i podziękował gospodarzowi.

„Cieszę się, że ci smakowało." Powiedział Kagami. „Kąpiel jest gotowa. Chcesz skorzystać?"

Kuroko odmówił grzecznie „Nie chciałbym się narzucać. Skorzystaj pierwszy, Kagami-kun."

Mimo wszystko był gościem. Takie zachowanie było właściwe.

„Lub. Możemy wykąpać się razem."

Kuroko niemal zadławił się swoją zieloną herbatą.

Kagami szczerzył się szeroko. „Wanna jest wystarczająco duża. I tak bierzemy wspólne prysznice w klubie, a nawet byliśmy razem w gorących źródłach. To nic wielkiego."

Kagami odepchnął od siebie pokusę odcięcia się, że Kagami, nosząc wtedy kąpielówki, oszukiwał.

O boże. Jak on się wpakował w taką sytuację.

Na pewno się rumienił, bo głupi wyszczerz tygrysiego gnojka tylko się powiększył. To, jak spokojnie się zachowywał, irytowało Kuroko. „Kagami-kun, jesteś takim manipulantem!" Wykrztusił jadowicie.

Chichot. "Więc dołączysz co mnie?"

Przyzwyczajenie się, Kuroko skandował w duchu, to było jak mantra w fortecy jego umysłu. To wszystko po to, by przyzwyczaił się do dotyku. To po to, by pomóc mu z Zatrzymaną Gorączką. Wiedział, że to się stanie, jeszcze przed swoim przybyciem do domu Kagamiego, dlatego przygotował się na taką możliwość.

„Tak."

kuroko powiedział Kagamiemu, by poszedł pierwszy, ponieważ chciał najpierw pozmywać naczynia, a później do niego dołączy. Kagami pozwolił sobie na niski warkot, by pokazać swoje niezadowolenie, ale nie kłócił się. Kuroko mimo wszystko potrzebował kilka minut, by się przygotować. Zmywanie naczyń w wolnym tempie pomogło mu jakoś ukoić nerwy, ale nie trwało zbyt długo. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Kagami czekał, skoro dał mu słowo – Kuroko zachichotał do samego siebie. Mógł odmówić i odejść, miał do tego mnóstwo okazji, ale nie zrobił tego. Serio zastanawiał się, dlaczego został i zaakceptował propozycję czerwonowłosego, skoro nie czuł się z tym w pełni komfortowo?

Ponieważ przypadek Zatrzymanej Gorączki mógł skończyć się śmiertelnie podczas Pierwszej Gorączki? Ponieważ Kagami był jego najbliższym przyjacielem? Jego zaufanym Światłem na boisku?

Chciałby znać powód, dla którego nie wziął swojej torby i po prostu nie wyszedł. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że ponieważ chodziło właśnie o Kagamiego, zdecydował się nie porzucić misji, inaczej szukałby rozwiązania dla swojej kondycji znacznie wcześniej.

… To była niepokojąca myśl.

Gdy tylko skończył z naczyniami, Kuroko udał się do łazienki. Zdjął sweter i jeansy, a następnie zsunął z siebie bokserki i skarpetki, składając wszystko dokładnie przed odłożeniem na półkę. Stanął na macie antypoślizgowej przed drzwiami z dymnego szkła, które prowadziły do pomieszczenia z prysznicem i wanną. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Zbierając całą swoją odwagę, Kuroko sięgnął po klamkę i otworzył drzwi.

Kiedy wszedł, Kagami moczył się już w wannie. Czerwonowłosy przywitał go z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Tak, jakby się nie spodziewał, że Kuroko przyjdzie.

Kuroko prychnął. Może i był mniejszy i był Plebejuszem, ale nie był tchórzem.

Cisza trwała już zbyt długo, więc Kuroko poszedł jeszcze o krok dalej i zdecydował się wziąć prysznic. Kiedy rozprowadzał delikatnie pachnące mydło po swoim ciele, czuł przez cały ten czas na swoich plecach tęskne spojrzenie Kagamiego. Nie widział miny czerwonowłosego, ponieważ był do niego odwrócony tyłem. Mógł jednak wyczuć jego intensywność przez piżmowy zapach rozchodzący się w powietrzu w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni, która nie należała do błękitnowłosego.

Skończył dość szybko. Spłukał mydło ze swojego ciała i włosów, a następnie odwrócił się, by stawić czoła wannie i zmieszanej minie Kagamiego. Wytrzymał nagłą chęć zadrżenia pod wpływem sposobu, w jaki Kagami na niego patrzył, mierząc go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i nieświadomie oblizując usta.

„Byłbyś był tak miły i się przesunął? Chciałbym dołączyć." Głos Kuroko był zaskakująco spokojny, kiedy się pochylił i zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi gładkiej, białej powierzchni wanny.

Kagami wyraźnie przełknął i się poruszył, a jego pozycja powiedziała Kuroko, że ma usiąść pomiędzy jego nogami. Ojej, przelotnie spojrzał na Pana Spektakularnego pozornie falującego pod poruszoną powierzchnią wody. To było niemalże śmieszne. Uważając, by się nie poślizgnąć na śliskiej powierzchni, Kuroko wszedł do wanny. Letnia woda poruszyła się, gdy dodał swoją wagę, rozpryskując się głośno, kiedy wylała się na podłogę pokrytą płytkami.

Kuroko wyśrodkował swoje ciało, by się wpasować w wolne miejsce. Wygiął plecy w łuk i objął swoje zgięte kolana. Jego kończyny zderzyły się z członkami Kagamiego, ale wanna faktycznie była wystarczająco duża dla ich dwójki. Temperatura wody była chłodniejsza niż oczekiwał, ponieważ dołączył później. Wciąż jednak była wystarczająco ciepła, by było to przyjemne. Zaczął się rozluźniać. Nabrał wodę w dłonie i opryskał sobie twarz.

Nagle usłyszał westchnienie dobiegające zza jego pleców.

„Człowieku." Wymamrotał Kagami.

Kuroko przekręcił głowę, by spojrzeć ponad ramieniem. Głowa Kagamiego była odwrócona, oczy zakrywał dłonią.

„Nie sądziłem… Nie mówiłem serio. Boże, Kuroko. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz. Myślałem, że…" Czerwone oczy podejrzały spomiędzy przerw między palcami. „Przepraszam. Nie chciałem żebyś to robił." To właśnie mu się wymsknęło.

Cóż, to było obraźliwe.

Kuroko zirytował się. Przez kilka ostatnich dni starał się, by przygotować się do tego nerwowo. A Kagami po prostu stroił sobie żarty.

„… Jestem urażony, że sądziłeś, że nie byłem poważny w kwestii naszej umowy, Kagami-kun." powiedział z kamienną miną, uwalniając nieco z jego rosnącego gniewu.

„Jeśli mi wybaczysz, myślę, że już skończyłem." Podparł się, by wyjść z wanny, gdy Kagami zatrzymał go w panice.

„N – nie, do cholery! Nie idź!"

Silne pociągniecie na jego przedramieniu i Kuroko poślizgnął się. Upadł do tyłu, prosto na twarde ciało Kagamiego. Uderzył głową o mięśnie na jego piersi.

„Cholera! Przepraszam! Przepraszam, wszystko w porządku? Kuroko, wszystko w porządku?"

Kuroko zamrugał, pozbywając się gwiazd, które pojawiły się pod jego powiekami i zauważył twarz Kagamiego, zasłaniającą mu wszystko inne. Czuł ramiona owinięte wokół swojego ciała i twarz Kagamiego wykrzywioną żałośnie ponad nim, z punku widzenia Kuroko jego twarz zakrywał cień.

„Wybaczysz mi? Ty – ty zawsze masz tą pokerową minę. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, że chcę się z tobą droczyć." Widział, że usta Kagamiego drżały, kiedy mówił. Ten ruch z nieznanych powodów zafascynował go.

„Przyznaję, że lubię patrzeć na te reakcje, które pokazujesz tylko wtedy, kiedy cię zawstydzam. Ponieważ pokazujesz je tylko mnie. Tak więc – cholera, przepraszam, Kuroko. Przepraszam, nie jestem najlepszy w tym… wszystkim. Próbowałem. Nie mogę spać, kiedy jesteś w moim łóżku, ale tak bardzo się staram. Żeby się powstrzymać. Nie chcę cię przestraszyć." Kagami opuścił głowę i Kuroko mógł poczuć na szyi jego oddech.

„To nie tak, że cię lekceważę, jasne? Po prostu szczerze mnie zaskoczyłeś."

Jego oddech był ciężki i nieregularny, niski warkot wyrwał się spomiędzy jego ostrych kłów. Kuroko spojrzał na otwarte usta Kagamiego. Na odsłoniętej skórze czerwonowłosego zaczęły pojawiać się cętki. Kuroko mógł dostrzec maleńskie skurcze mokrego ciała, ciepło promieniowało z Kagamiego Taigi. Pazury czerwonowłosego wysunęły się, jego uścisk na skórze Kuroko zaczął stawać się niemal bolesny.

„Kiedy wszedłeś tutaj, nago, pomyślałem, że oszalałem – nie potrafię myśleć w tej chwili, kiedy stoisz przede mną taki odsłonięty. Nie wypuszczę cię z takim gównianym…" Trząsł się, pomruk drżał wewnątrz jego piersi.

„Kagami-kun, uspokój się." Kuroko uniósł dłoń, by wstępnie potrzeć czerwone włosy w kilku uspokajających pociągnięciach. „Nie odchodzę. Nie musisz trzymać mnie tak mocno."

Złapanie tchu i uścisk się rozluźnił.

„O cholera, przepraszam… Kuroko, ja…"

„W porządku. Nie skrzywdziłeś mnie. Uspokój się."

Cętki znikały stopniowo, podczas gdy Kuroko wciąż głaskał włosy Kagamiego. Jego ciało było przekrzywione, żeby mógł patrzeć na Kagamiego, który wciąż trzymał głowę w zagłębieniu ramienia Kuroko. Trwali w tej pozycji przez chwilę, plecy Kuroko były oparte o pierś Kagamiego, podczas gdy ramiona czerwonowłosego były luźno owinięte wokół pasa drobniejszego. Oddech Kagamiego łaskotał go trochę w szyję, ale dało się wytrzymać.

Pozwolił chwili trwać, dopóki oddech Kagamiego nie wrócił do stałego rytmu.

Kagami zabrał głowę spod jego palców i zaczęli się w siebie wpatrywać.

„… oznaczenia…" Spojrzenie Kagamiego obsunęło się na jego szyję. „Zbladły."

„Minęło już trochę czasu."

Kagami uniósł dłoń do jego szyi i dotknął jej z delikatnością. „Mogę…?"

„Moja szyja jest zakazana, Kagami-kun." Przypomniał mu Kuroko. „Mamy umowę."

Kagami zamilkł, wpatrując się w jego szyję tęsknie. W każdej chwili, przeznaczeni sobie kochankowie, wyznają sobie nawzajem nieśmiertelne uczucie i uciekną, trzymając się za ręce w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Kagami i szyja Kuroko. Kuroko zdecydował, że nie stanie się to, jeśli on ma tu coś do powiedzenia.

„Nie mamy treningów w czasie tygodnia egzaminacyjnego."

Głos Kagamiego wyrwał go z uścisku jego galopującej wyobraźni.

Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi. „To prawda. Nie mamy."

„Mogę oznaczyć twoje ramiona?"

Ah. Tak podejrzewał, że to jakoś wypłynie.

Kuroko westchnął.

„W tej sytuacji… myślę, że to dozwolone." Cała twarz Kagamiego rozjaśniła się jak u dziecka, które dostało nową zabawkę. Jakim cudem udało mu się znowu przekonać Kuroko do zmiany zdania? Kuroko nie wiedział.

„Możesz się odwrócić?"

Kuroko zawahał się, ale zrobił tak, jak został poproszony, bez większego wybrzydzania. Szybko pożałował swojej decyzji, gdyż ta nowa pozycja wymagała od niego otoczenia Kagamiego nogami w pasie, co było okropnie zawstydzające. Nie potrafił spojrzeć czerwonowłosemu w oczy. Kagami pozwolił mu oprzeć ręce o swoje szerokie ramiona, by mógł się ustabilizować, przyglądając się z silnym zadowoleniem z siebie zawstydzeniu Kuroko, które wynikało z tego, jak sugestywna była ta pozycja.

Kagamiś naprawdę mocno się gapił. Jego ręce były mocno zaciśnięte w pasie Kuroko, podczas gdy spojrzeniem wpijał się zachłannie w obraz przed sobą. Jedyny komfort, który mógł doświadczyć Kuroko, wynikał z faktu, że dolne połowy ich ciał wciąż były schowane pod powierzchnią wody. Kuroko nie był pewien, jak długo będzie w stanie wstrzymywać się pod głodnym spojrzeniem Arystokraty.  
"Nie zrobię niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał." Kagami zapewnił go, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego niewypowiedziane zmartwienie. "Mogę cię pocałować?"  
Kuroko otworzył usta w zaskoczeniu.  
"Do tej pory nigdy nie pytałeś o pozwolenie..." Burknął.  
Kagami zaśmiał się. "Czy to znaczy tak?"  
"... zamknij się i zrób to."  
Ze zwierzęcym warkotem, Kagami zlikwidował przerwę między nimi i zrobił _to_ , całując Kuroko tak, jakby chciał go pożreć. Kuroko zaparło dech w reakcji na tą niespodziewana dzikość i dziwne, choć wspaniałe uczucie uwolnienia fali ciepła z otchłani jego brzucha. Kagami lizał i przygryzał, ssał jego dolną wargę, dopóki usta Kuroko nie stały się czerwone i wilgotne, piekące z bólu i słodkiego posmaku rozkoszy.  
"Otwórz usta." Usłyszał zdyszany szept czerwonowłosego.  
Kuroko, którego umiejętność logicznego myślenia powoli spływała do ścieku, rozdzielił usłużnie wargi i pozwolił wślizgnąć się językowi Kagamiego do środka, posmakować go, pozreć go. Zaczął jęczeć miękko, kiedy ich języki znalazły się nawzajem i potarły, nitka śliny, której nie był w stanie przełknąć, wymknęła się z jego ust i spłynęła na jego brodę.  
Jedna ręka Kagamiego błądziła po jego torsie, podczas gdy druga wciąż zaciskał na biodrze błękitnowłosego. Kuroko mógł poczuć falę ciepła spływającą w dół jego ciała, gromadzącą się w dole jego brzucha. Kuroko uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje pod falującą powierzchnią wody, gdy Kagami oderwał się od jego ust i zsunął wargi wzdłuż jego szyi, szczypiąc i gryząc jego ramiona.  
Zaczynał robić się twardy. Kuroko poczuł znajome napięcie w kroczu i poczuł, że część ciepła uderza znów w jego twarz.  
"Kuroko."  
Z trudem złapał powietrze, gdy Kagami go ugryzł, a następnie zassał miejsce, w którym przed chwilą zatopił zęby. Jego ręka sięgnęła piersi Kuroko, palce potarły różowy guziczek, który tam znalazły. Kuroko poczuł ostry dreszcz wspinający się po jego kręgosłupie.  
"Nie dam rady się powstrzymać. Mogę?"  
Niespodziewanie, Pan Spektakularny również stał. Ich twardości ocierały się o siebie pod letnim płynem.  
Ręka Kagamiego zanurzyła się w wodzie, zawisając niepewnie nad stwardniałymi kawałkami ciała. Brak tarcia zaczynał stawać się dla Kuroko bolesny, a Kuroko był zbyt oszołomiony przez to uczucie, by odmówić tej kuszącej propozycji.  
"Pro-proszę." Wydyszał, dławiąc się słowami. Nierówny oddech Kagamiego przyśpieszył. "Proszę zrób to."  
Poczuł dłoń obejmujących ich obu. Kiedy Kagami zaczął ruszać dłonią, było to tempo frustrująco zbyt powolne. Kuroko szarpnął biodrami by dostać więcej tarcia, głęboki jęk wyrwał się na zewnątrz, kiedy usta Kagamiego znów znalazły się na jego.  
To była upajająca mieszanka ciepła i zapachów łączących się w koktajl niebiańskich doznań. Usłyszał samego siebie, wydającego z siebie nieprzyzwoite jęki i kwilenia, jakich się po sobie nie spodziewał, i Kagamiego, którego nierówne wdechy i wydechy brzmiały dla jego uszu jak uwodzicielska pieśń. Jego penis zadrżał, gdy Kagami zaczął pieścić jego ucho, znajdując przy tym miejsce, które obudziło w nim dreszcze.  
"Podoba ci się?" Słyszał oddech Kagamiego, ciężki z pożądania.  
Kuroko zobaczył samego siebie, wieszającego się na Kagamim, z ramionami owiniętymi mocno wokół jego szyi. Rytm zaczął stawać się coraz szybszy, mocniejszy i dzikszy, i Kuroko poczuł, że zaczyna się sięgać wyższego poziomu. Był bardzo blisko i wiedział o tym. Wiedział też, że Kagami również jest blisko. Przygryzł wargę i rozlał się, przełykając głębokie oddechy.  
Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył oczy Kagamiego błyszczące na złoto. Jego źrenice skurczyły się do pionowych szparek, gdy czerwonowłosy znów zażądał jego ust, warcząc w jego gardło.  
Jego zęby zaostrzyły się w wyszczerbione kły. Ugryzł usta Kuroko do krwi i wyssał ją. Na jego lekko opalonej skórze zamigotały zwierzęce cętki, gdy doszedł, głęboki warkot wyrwał się z jego tchawicy.  
Dźwięk ich nierównych oddechów wypełniał powietrze, gdy wtulali się w siebie po wszystkim. Kuroko nigdy nie czuł się tak słaby.  
"Przepraszam," Wymamrotał Kagami, zlizując krew sączącą się po brodzie Kuroko. Dolna warga błękitnowłosego już nie krwawiła.  
Kuroko wydał wymijający dźwięk. Był zbyt zużyty, by narzekać. Położył głowę na ramieniu Kagamiego, leżał bezwładnie, ręce zwisały mu po bokach. Czerwonowłosy otulił go delikatnie ramionami, przyciągając bliżej siebie. To było tak miłe i ciepłe, że Kuroko poczuł się senny.  
"Podobało ci się?"  
Kuroko zarumienił się. Jego pierwszy raz z inną osobą spędzony na... jakkolwiek się to nazywa.  
"Tak."  
Pierś Kagamiego zadrżała.  
"Następnym razem pokażę ci więcej."  
Kuroko przekręcił głowę, by spojrzeć na drugiego chłopca. "... jest coś więcej niż to?"  
Kagami wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. "Więc... jest oral. I penetracja... i inne rzeczy."  
Oczy mniejszego chłopca rozszerzyły się.  
"Ummm, kto będzie... no wiesz?"  
"Mój, w ciebie." Ścisnął pośladki Kuroko, by pokazać, co ma na myśli.  
"... chcesz mnie zabić?"  
Kagami wybuchnął śmiechem.

Po tej pierwszej wspólnej chwili, nie mieli więcej szans na wygłupy, ponieważ egzaminy, które były bardzo ważne, czaiły się tuż za rogiem. Kuroko był zdeterminowany, by pomóc Kagamiemu w ich zdaniu, podczas gdy czerwonowłosy marzył jedynie o tym, by wtulić się w błękitnowłosego i przespać całą sobotę. Kuroko budził go za pomocą uderzenia linijką za każdym razem, gdy zauważał, że Kagami śpi na biurku i moczy śliną zeszyty.  
Pomimo wielu dni wysiłku, język japoński Kagamiego wciąż był niezbyt dobry - wręcz niebezpiecznie niezadowalający. Prawdopodobnie przy pierwszej możliwej okazji, znów będą zmuszeni pożyczyć od Midorimy jego magiczny ołówek. Kuroko ignorował protesty Kagamiego. Desperackie czasy wymagają desperackich rozwiązań.

Tydzień do Tygodnia Gorączki.


	3. Pierwsze wezwanie

A/N: Na początku chciałabym powiedzieć parę słów od siebie. Żeby o niczym nie zapomnieć, wypunktowałam je sobie:

1\. Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, favy i followy. To ogromna radość widzieć, że ktoś (ktokolwiek) czyta to, co się pisze i czemu poświęca się dużo czasu:) Jeszcze raz dziękuję:)

2\. Przepraszam, że dodanie kolejnego rozdziału trwało tak długo... Spowodowane to jest brakiem czasu (znalazłam nową pracę) i lenistwem w betowaniu własnego tekstu. Tu pojawia się moje pytanie: czy ktoś byłby chętny podjąć się betowania kolejnych rozdziałów? Jeśli tak, bardzo proszę o kontakt:)

3\. Jak została mi zwrócona uwaga, zapomniałam o dodaniu informacji, że autorka tego opowiadania pisząc je, wzorowała się na mandze Sex Pistols. To moje oczywiste zaniedbanie. Nieznajomość Sex Pistols nie utrudnia jednak czytania tego tekstu i mam nadzieję, że i tak będzie się czytelnikom podobało tak bardzo, jak mnie:)

4\. Od tego rozdziału zaczyna się robić coraz goręcej, więc jednocześnie ostrzegam i zachęcam:)

Miłego czytania:):)

Słownik zmiennokształtnych:

Homoseksualizm: wbrew wierzeniom Naczelnych, homoseksualizm jest powszechną praktyką wśród wybranych gatunków w królestwie zwierząt, tak więc Zmiennokształtni nie uważają angażowanie się w takie związki za niezwykłe. Patrząc wstecz, wynalezienie Pasożytów (które pozwalają na stworzenie tymczasowej macicy) oraz pseudo penisa, co umożliwiło parom tej samej płci produkcję dzieci, ostatecznie okazało się być z korzyścią dla całej społeczności. Ta sytuacja dodatkowo upowszechniła homoseksualizm i biseksualizm wśród Zmiennokształtnych.  
Ciąża: okres trwania ciąży u Zmiennokształtnych i Naczelnych jest różny. O ile gatunki Naczelnych potrzebują od 9 do 10 miesięcy od poczęcia do porodu, o tyle długość trwania ciąży u Zmiennokształtnych zależy od gatunku, do jakiego należą. Małe ssaki mogą potrzebować zaledwie 4 do 5 miesięcy, nim płód stanie się w pełni dojrzały, podczas gdy u większych gatunków zabiera to więcej czasu. Dziecko podczas okresu inkubacji i tuż po porodzie jest w swojej Prawdziwej Formie, choć jej postać nie zawsze jest oczywista. W zależności od gatunku, do jakiego należy dziecko, przyjęcie przez nie formy człowieka może zabrać od kilku tygodni do roku.  
Zagrożone gatunki: płodność jest dla Zmiennokształtnych największym problemem. Kilka gatunków już wymarło w wyniku, bądź to bezpłodności bądź też niemożności poczęcia dziecka, które dziedziczyłoby geny rodzica należącego do rzadziej występującego gatunku. Ci, którzy znajdują się na liście zagrożonych gatunków traktowani są w wyjątkowy sposób, a także poddani są ciągłemu nadzorowi rządu i pewnych zainteresowanych grup.

Rozdział 3: Pierwsze wezwanie.

"Kuroko, wygląda na to, że w końcu zacząłeś umawiać się z Kagamim."  
Kuroko nie czuł się na siłach, by spytać, co ma znaczyć to "w końcu" w stwierdzeniu Midorimy.  
"To nie do końca tak, że się spotykamy."  
Kuroko uznał, że powinien powiedzieć prawdę.  
"Ah, więc to tak...?"  
Midorima jedną ręka poprawił okulary, w drugiej natomiast ściskał pluszową poduszkę w kształcie głowy Rilakkumy. Wyglądało to równie zabawnie i nie na miejscu, jak brzmi, zabawniej nawet niż zazwyczaj. "W takim razie jest twoim Partnerem Gorączki? W końcu niedługo nadejdzie ten czas."  
"Dokładnie. To określenie jest odpowiedniejsze." Kuroko pociągnął łyk ze swojego waniliowego shake'a, bawiąc się przy tym kubkiem. Midorima patrzył na niego w ciszy z miną, jaką miał zawsze, gdy próbował dowiedzieć się, o czym myśli Kuroko. Czasami jego głębokie zainteresowanie myślami Kuroko bywało niepokojące. Sekundy mijały, a gdy upłynęło już pół minuty, Kuroko uniósł brew i rzucił drugiemu chłopcu pytające spojrzenie.  
Midorima był w stanie to zinterpretować. "Proszę, nie przejmuj się mną. Jestem jedynie zaintrygowany, ponieważ nie pamiętam, byś wcześniej rościł sobie prawo do jakiegoś towarzysza." Odchrząknął. "Chociaż miałem pewne podejrzenia względem ciebie i Aomine."  
Kuroko pokręcił lekko głową.  
"Mnie i Aomine-kun nigdy nie łączyło nic takiego. Byliśmy po prostu dobrymi przyjaciółmi."  
"Nawet pomimo waszej oczywistej bliskości w czasach Teikou?"  
Kuroko spojrzał na zielonowłosego w sposób, który wywołał w wyższym niepokój. "Myślę, że doszło do nieporozumienia, Midorima-kun. Gwarantuje ci, że łączyła nas wyłącznie bliska przyjaźń."  
Jadeitowe oczy Midorimy zwęziły się lekko. "... W takim razie nie ma sprawy. Nie będę krytykował twoich wyborów w kwestii towarzyszy, jednakże - " zamilkł na chwilę. "Uważam, że Akashi doceniłby, gdybyś poinformował go, co się zmieniło w twoim życiu. On nie wyobraża sobie bycia pomijanym, gdy coś się dzieje, szczególnie gdy dotyczy to jego podwładnych."  
"Sądziłem, że era szogunatu skończyła się sto lat temu, Midorima-kun, ale wezmę twoje słowa pod uwagę."  
Mimo wszystko, Akashi odznaczał się determinacją graniczącą z obsesją, by pozostawać w kontakcie ze swoimi byłymi kolegami z drużyny Teikou. Jakkolwiek dziwacznie i przerażająco by to nie wyglądało.  
Jakaś postać przeszła obok Kuroko i zatrzymała się przy stoliku, który zajmował wraz z Midorimą. To, wyglądający na lekko zdyszanego, rozgrywający Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari.  
"Shin-chan! Dzięki, że czekałeś - o, cześć, Kuroko. Co tam?"  
"Dobry wieczór, Takao-kun." Kuroko przywitał się grzecznie.  
"Spóźniłeś się, Takao."  
Midorima skrzyżował ramiona i zmrużył oczy, poirytowany, a poduszka Rilakkumy leżała po jego prawej. Przesunął się, by zapewnić trochę miejsca nowo przybyłemu, by usiadł, z czego rozgrywający natychmiast skorzystał.  
Takao klasnął w dłonie i wyszczerzył się przepraszająco. "Przepraszam, dzisiaj w szpitalu były tłumy - do punktu aptecznego była naprawdę, naprawdę wielka kolejka. Nie złość się, Shin-chan, czekałem dwie godziny, by dostać twoje leki!"  
"Hmph."  
Kuroko, gdy usłyszał tę nowinę, spojrzał na Midorime i Takao. "Przechodzisz leczenie, Midorima-kun? Nie wiedziałem, że byłeś chory."  
"Oh nie, nie. Shin-chan nie jest chory," Takao odpowiedział za niego, machając przy tym rękami w geście zaprzeczenia. "To tylko tabletki na receptę i środki hormonalne do kuracji leczenia bezpłodności, którą przechodzimy z Shin-chanem."  
"Zamknij się, Takao." Twarz Midorimy aż po koniuszki uszu była pokryta rumieńcem.  
"Bezpłodność...? Aah."  
Ciąża męska była możliwa dzięki użyciu Pasożytów - jednakże szanse powodzenia dla par homoseksualnych były niższe niż u heteroseksualnych, a ponadto miały efekty uboczne - Kuroko nie wiedział jednak, że istniało coś takiego jak leczenie bezpłodności. Mało tego, Midorima i Takao się spotykali. Oczywiście, Takao był jedyną osobą, która była w stanie na dłuższą metę wytrzymać słynne księżniczkowate usposobienie Midorimy. Kuroko nie miał pojęcia, jak Takao daje sobie z tym radę.  
"Um, podejrzewam, że należą wam się gratulacje?" Zapytał grzecznie Tetsuya, nie będąc do końca pewnym, jak zareagować na tę nowinę.  
"Boże, nie. A przynajmniej nie na razie. Nie planujemy robić żadnych dzieci przed zakończeniem szkoły! Shin-chan nalegał, by skorzystać z poradnictwa i leczenia wcześniej - histeryk - ma nadzieję, że zwiększy to nasze szanse, gdy się już zdecydujemy."  
Szeroki uśmiech Takao promieniował dumą i szczęściem. Objął ramieniem szerokie barki swojego partnera. Z drugiej strony, Midorima nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z wyraźnego rozgadania Takao.  
Zielonowłosy odchrząknął i poprawił swoje okulary.  
"Człowiek strzela, Pan Bóg kule nosi. To najzupełniej oczywiste, że należy zrobić wszystko, co tylko jest w ludzkiej mocy, by osiągnąć najlepszy możliwy wynik - "  
Takao zaśmiał się. "Cokolwiek powiesz, skarbie. Mądrala z ciebie." Złożył czuły pocałunek na szczęce Midorimy. Urocze.  
"W takim razie gratuluję zaręczyn." Kuroko uśmiechnął się do nich.  
Takao uśmiechnął się z przebiegłością. "Aww, dzięki, Kuroko! I tak skopiemy Seirin tyłek podczas następnego meczu, żebyśmy mogli opowiedzieć o tym naszemu przyszłemu dzieciakowi!"  
"Seirin nie przegra z Shuutoku, Takao-kun. Dlatego też, jeśli możesz, wstrzymaj się na razie z takimi planami." Kuroko odruchowo odpowiedział na wyzwanie.  
Kuroko słuchał, gdy Takao opowiadał o swoich i Midorimy planach wspólnego zamieszkania, gdy tylko skończą liceum. Wybierają się na różne tokijskie uniwersytety - Midorima celował w kierunek medyczny w Todai, ale Takao nie podjął jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji - i będą dzielić mieszkanie, co zmniejszy koszty utrzymania i da im więcej czasu na zbudowanie rodziny ("hej, zawsze mogę być tatą-kurą-domową, podczas gdy Shin-chan będzie ojcem-żywicielem-rodziny!" z entuzjazmem powiedział Takao).  
Nie powiedzieli jeszcze oficjalnie swoim rodzinom, ale ponieważ Takao pochodził z rodziny Wasali, nie powinno być z tym problemu.  
To było miłe, takie obserwowanie, jak bardzo szczęśliwy Midorima jest z Takao (nawet jeśli zielonowłosy zaprzeczyłby temu z całą mocą swojej dumy). I pomyśleć, że to on związał się z kimś na poważnie jako pierwszy spośród Generacji Cudów. Życie było zabawne i nieprzewidywalne. Kuroko starał się wyobrazić sobie Midorimę jako ojca i męża - na myśl przyszła mu wizja jak kupuje on różne rodzaje dziecięcych zabawek, które mogą być też lucky itemami, a nawet przynosi je ze sobą do pracy jako talizmany. Ten obraz był zabawny, choć jednocześnie dziwnie uroczy.  
Nieco później, Kagami wysłał mu smsa, żeby szybko wracał, więc Kuroko przeprosił towarzystwo i zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia. Midorima zatrzymał go, nim odszedł i poprosił, by błękitnowłosy zachował to wszystko w sekrecie, gdyż nie chciał na razie, by wiedziało o tym zbyt wiele ludzi. Kuroko dał słowo, że zachowa milczenie i zobaczył, że jego były kolega z drużyny jest mu wdzięczny. Po tym Kuroko pożegnał się i odszedł, a jego myśli wypełnił Kagami.

"Hej," Kagami otworzył drzwi, gdy Kuroko zadzwonił dzwonkiem i zaczekał krótką chwilę. "Masz ołówek?"  
"Mam, Kagami-kun. Midorima-kun przesyła pozdrowienia." Kuroko powiedział po prostu, gdy Kagami wprowadzał go do genkan znajdującego się za drzwiami. „Ah, poczekaj sekundę."  
Kuroko zacisnął dłonie na pasku swojej torby na ramię, by ją zdjąć, gdy poczuł lekkie puknięcie w ramię i został delikatnie pociągnięty do tyłu. Kagami niespodziewanie obdarzył go pocałunkiem, przez sekundę przygryzając wargę niższego, nim się odsunął. Czerwonowłosy wyszczerzył się z satysfakcją na puste spojrzenie Kuroko, którego blade policzki ozdobione zostały przez różowe wypieki.  
"Kagami i jego zwyczaje reemigranta z Ameryki," burknął Kuroko pod nosem. Po prostu nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do niespodziewanych dotyków i pocałunków, które dawał mu Kagami w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach. Miał dokuczliwe podejrzenie, że Kagami robi to celowo, tylko po to, by wywołać w nim reakcje, które nie pasują do błękitnowłosego.  
A teraz Kagami go obwąchiwał, ocierając się nosem od czubka głowy Kuroko w dół, do miejsca za jego uchem. Trwało to dobre pół minuty.  
"Pachniesz jak ten drań Midorima," Czerwonowłosy zmarszczył z niezadowolenia nos, gdy się odsunął. "Musimy to zmienić."  
Chwycił dłoń Kuroko i delikatnie pociągnął go za sobą - z powodu braku wymówek, Kuroko zdecydował się nie przeciwstawiać. Kagami podprowadził go do kanapy, usiadł i pociągnął drobniejszego chłopca, by zajął miejsce przed nim, po czym zamknął go w swoich ramionach. Kuroko domyślał się, że tak to się skończy. W pewnym sensie przyzwyczaił się do nawyku czerwonowłosego, by tulić się, gdy tylko była na to szansa. Kuroko uznał, że mogą sobie pozwolić na chwilę wytchnienia; należała im się krótka przerwa, nim znów zaczną się uczyć.  
„Kagami-kun, jest coś, o co chciałbym spytać." Powiedział Kuroko, gdy czerwonowłosy znów zaczął go obwąchiwać, wyraźnie czerpiąc z tego przyjemność.  
"Hmmm?" Wymruczał Kagami, zanurzając nos w we włosach na czubku głowy Kuroko i wdychając głęboko ich zapach.  
"Chodzi o obchodzenie się z Zatrzymaną Gorączką. Mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi o tym więcej?"  
Kagami chrząknął w potwierdzeniu i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądał tak, jakby myślał albo starał się coś sobie przypomnieć. Wydał miękki dźwięk, rozmyślając, jego oczy lekko się rozszerzyły, gdy sobie przypomniał. "Czytałem o tym może... dwa dni temu? Książki są w moim pokoju, więc dam ci je później - teraz przedstawię ci skróconą wersję. Najważniejsze informacje i takie tam." Zdecydował po czym odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem na spojrzenie błękitnowłosego.  
Kuroko czekał na wyjaśnienia.  
"Normalnie objawy zaczynają się na dzień lub dwa przed rozpoczęciem właściwego Tygodnia Gorączki - to indywidualna sprawa, niektórzy dostają ich wcześniej, inni później. Nigdy nie jest to zbyt odległe od terminu. Góra dwa dni przed lub po nim. Rząd zazwyczaj nie myli dat - moja przeważnie zaczyna się dokładnie w terminie, więc prawdopodobnie wejdę w Gorączkę w niedzielny wieczór albo w poniedziałek rano. Nie wiem, jak u ciebie, ale wygląda na to, że twoja zacznie się wcześniej, bo to typowe dla przypadków Zatrzymanej Gorączki."  
Kuroko przez chwilę przetrawiał tę informację i rozmyślał nad nią. "Wcześnie... To będzie kłopotliwe. Co, jeśli wciąż będę w szkole? Ja... trochę się martwię."  
"Będzie dobrze. Mam Plastry, możesz ich użyć, gdy do tego dojdzie!" Kagami zamachał rękami i zaśmiał się.  
Kuroko przechylił głowę. "Plastry...?"  
"A, tak, nie znasz tego typu rzeczy. Uh, Plastry Blokujące Hormony. Używa się ich, by opóźnić Objawy Gorączki, bo źle by było, gdyby ktoś niespodziewanie zaczął Gorączkę pośrodku niczego albo gdy nie ma wyboru i musi być gdzieś indziej, nie? Działają tylko wtedy, gdy użyje się ich odpowiednio wcześnie, bo po dwóch dniach twoje hormony będą za bardzo szaleć, by można je było kontrolować. Wciąż mi trochę zostało, później ci je dam."  
"Ah i uuu... co jeszcze? Hmmm. A, właśnie, ja też powinienem użyć Plastrów. Muszę opóźnić moją Gorączkę, żebym mógł pomóc ci przejść twój pierwszy dzień."  
"Mój... pierwszy dzień? Pierwszy dzień Gorączki?"  
"Tak. Pierwsza Gorączka zawsze dezorientuje początkujących. Moi rodzice musieli zamknąć mnie w Pokoju Gorączki i włączyć kamery bezpieczeństwa, by mnie obserwować. To cholernie zawstydzające - w każdym razie, nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do bycia w gorączce, więc to będzie dla ciebie naprawdę kłopotliwe, a w takim wypadku muszę być w pełni przytomny, by móc ci asystować. Będę nosił Plastry kilka dni przed terminem mojej Gorączki. To mi kupi dzień, maksymalnie dwa."  
"Ro-rozumiem." Powiedział cicho Kuroko, a jego głos był stłumiony.  
"Hej, hej," Kagami najwyraźniej coś sobie uświadomił, uniósł dłoń, by objąć nią twarz Kuroko i przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Ich czoła niemal się zetknęły. "Nie martw się tak bardzo. Jestem tutaj, wiesz? Pomogę ci we wszystkim, w czym tylko będę mógł. Przejdziemy przez to razem. Wszystko będzie dobrze." Zapewnił go z czułością, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jego szczęki. Oczy czerwonowłosego błyszczały szczerą troską.  
Kuroko, wdzięczny za wsparcie, uśmiechnął się słabo.  
"Tak. Wierzę w ciebie, Kagami-kun."  
Ręka czerwonowłosego zatrzymała się, a on sam z niewiadomego powodu zarumienił się.  
"Cholera - jesteś zbyt uroczy."  
Ręka przesunęła się na tył głowy Kuroko a Kagami pochylił się, niwelując przestrzeń między nimi za pomocą pocałunku. Kuroko zamknął oczy, gdy wargi czerwonowłosego poruszyły się na jego własnych. Kagami leniwie przeciągnął językiem po jego dolnej wardze. Kuroko lekko rozdzielił wargi, pozwalając Kagamiemu wślizgnąć się do środka swoich ust. Pocałunek był głęboki, ale nie było w nim pośpiechu, Kuroko mógł poczuć palce Kagamiego zaplątane w jego włosach i przechylające jego głowę, by pogłębić pocałunek.  
Kagami lizał jego podniebienie i wnętrze policzków. Kuroko czuł, że przełyka zmieszaną ślinę swoją i czerwonowłosego. Bezwiednie uniósł dłoń, by zacisnąć ją na ramieniu Kagamiego. Tkanina koszulki Tygrysa zmarszczyła się wokół zaciśniętej pięści niższego. Sytuacja szybko stała się zbyt ciężka i intensywna, by mogli kontynuować. Kuroko musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, by uchronić się przed utratą zmysłów.  
"Kagami-kun, proszę – proszę, zaczekaj," wyszeptał błekitnowłosy, kiedy się rozdzielili. Odepchnął lekko ramię Kagamiego, nim czerwonowłosy zdążył zareagować. Wyższy chłopiec miał oszołomiony wyraz twarzy i gapił się na usta Kuroko - zaczerwienione, opuchnięte i mokre od pocałunków – kiedy ten mówił. Kagami wyglądał tak, jakby miał za chwilę znów się w nich zanurzyć.  
"Proszę, opowiesz mi coś więcej?" Kuroko przynaglił, nie będąc jeszcze gotowym na zmianę tematu.  
Jednakże nie wyglądało na to, by Kagami był gotów na zmianę obiektu swojego zainteresowania.  
"Huh...? Oh. Uh, racja. Cholera. Przepraszam, wrócę do tematu." Z trudnością dobierał słowa. Z wielką niechęcią zabrał dłoń z tyłu głowy Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy zaczekał, aż Kagami weźmie kilka głębokich oddechów. Tygrys prawdopodobnie zbierał całą swoją siłę, by skupić swoją uwagę ponownie na rozmowie.  
Kagami odchrząknął. "Tak więc, w następną sobotę pojedziemy do Kanagawy. Mamy tam duży dom w bardziej prywatnej okolicy z przyzwoitym Pokojem Gorączki. Prawdopodobnie jest on teraz nieco zakurzony, więc będę musiał zamówić serwis sprzątający. Ponadto powinniśmy zaopatrzyć się w jedzenie. Pójdziemy do sklepu po artykuły spożywcze, kiedy będziemy na miejscu."  
Kuroko spuścił oczy i wbił spojrzenie w stół pełen zeszytów i notatek. Poczuł w piersi ukłucie winy. "Kagami-kun, źle się czuję z tym, że to ty wszystko przygotowujesz. Uważam, że powinienem zrobić coś, by ci to wynagrodzić."  
"Huh? Nie musisz tego robić. I tak planowałem pojechać tam na czas Tygodnia Gorączki. Poza tym w tym mieszkaniu nie ma Pokoju Gorączki, więc sąsiedzi by narzekali."  
"... planowałeś poprosić kogoś innego, by został twoim Partnerem Gorączki?"  
Gdy tylko Kuroko zadał to pytanie, zacisnął usta i zesztywniał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego o to zapytał - wymsknęło mu się, nim to przemyślał. Mały wir mdłości zagnieździł się w jego brzuchu i Tetsuya uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie chce znać odpowiedzi. Osobliwe było samo to, że w ogóle zadał takie pytanie.  
Kagami wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. W zamyśleniu wbił oczy w sufit, "Ah, cóż, huh, jakby się tak zastanowić, to wcale o tym nie myślałem? Wróciłem do Japonii dopiero rok temu, więc tak szczerze, to nie mam tu zbyt wielu znajomych. Plus, byłem zajęty - te wszystkie turnieje koszykówki i treningi Seirin. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że tym razem ten czas spędzę samotnie." Podrapał tył swojej głowy.  
Kuroko był więcej niż nieco zaniepokojony faktem, że ta odpowiedź obudziła w nim uczucie ulgi.  
"A ty? Myślałeś, by poprosić kogoś innego?" Ton Kagamiego nagle przeszedł gwałtowną zmianę. Gdy niski warkot przetoczył się przez jego gardło, wyraźnie dało się w nim wyczuć znamiona gniewu. Kuroko mógł zobaczyć jego aurę, która zaczynała przybierać formę groźnego tygrysa, a w jego zapachu pojawiło się coś palącego. Powiedzieć, że znajdowanie się w jego pobliżu było przytłaczające, było sporym niedomówieniem.  
"Proszę, uspokój się, Kagami-kun. Też się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Nie szukałem partnera, by zaradzić coś na mój stan. Bardziej myślałem nad sposobami medycznego leczenia i konsultacjami." Ze spokojem poinformował go Kuroko.  
Tygrys ustąpił miejsca Kagamiemu. "Oh," odpowiedział powoli, kiedy pozbył się gniewu. "Dobrze. Myślałem - myślałem, że poszedłbyś do Aomine albo Kise. Albo coś w tym stylu." Zmarszczył nos w głupim wyrazie i odwrócił wzrok.  
Kuroko poczuł znajome uczucie deja vu.  
"Aomine-kun? Nie. Jeśli mam być szczery, uważam, że jest troszkę zbyt... hałaśliwy. Ponadto on woli dziewczyny. Myślę też, że Kise-kun będzie zbyt zajęty wybieraniem spośród mnóstwa potencjalnych partnerów."  
Pamiętał, że za każdym razem, gdy na horyzoncie majaczył Sezon Gorączki, ten czas zawsze był ciężki dla blondyna. Dziewczęta i chłopcy podążali za nim dzień po dniu. Aomine mógł po prostu nastraszyć tego typu ludzi, ale Kise musiał dbać o pozory ze względu na swoją karierę modela. Z jego wyjątkowym DNA to było do przewidzenia. Typowy chaos dwa razy do roku. "Huh, cóż. Jesteś teraz mój. Oni mogą się po prostu odpieprzyć." Zadrwił Kagami, wyciągając dłoń, by przyciągnąć głowę Kuroko do swojej piersi.  
Błękitnowłosy chciał odciąć się, że byli tylko tymczasowymi towarzyszami na czas Tygodnia Gorączki, ale się rozmyślił.  
"Musimy wrócić do nauki, Kagami-kun. Jutrzejszymi przedmiotami na egzaminie będą matematyka i historia, pamiętasz?" Przypomniał czerwonowłosemu.  
Kagami zajęczał boleśnie, a głowa opadła mu do tyłu.  
"Już, już, Kagami-kun." Kuroko tłumaczył cierpliwie. "Nie wierzę, że chcesz powtarzać rok, a może chcesz? Jeśli tak, w przyszłym roku nie będziemy chodzić do tej samej klasy." W jakiś sposób te słowa sprawiły, że Kagami szarpnął głową. Mamrotał pod nosem przekleństwa i angielskie wulgaryzmy, ale z rezygnacją zastosował się do słów Kuroko.  
Wbrew życzeniom Kagamiego, kontynuowali uczenie się, aż nie wybiła północ. Błękitnowłosy zabrał ze sobą wystarczającą ilość ubrań, by zostać na kolejną noc. Do pokoju Kagamiego poszli, gdy tylko skończyli sprzątać. Teraz, gdy Kuroko zostawał na noc, spał on w łóżku Kagamiego zamiast na dodatkowym futonie. Błękitnowłosy zaczął przyzwyczajać się do ciepła ciała Tygrysa grzejącego go w nocy, a równy rytm oddechu innej osoby stał się dla niego czymś w rodzaju kołysanki.  
Wzięli prysznic (nie, nie wzięli go razem, Kuroko wiedział, że byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne - mimo to nic nie mógł poradzić na rumieniec, który pojawiał się na samo wspomnienie) i wyszorowali zęby przed położeniem się do łóżka. Kagami trącił Kuroko, by zajął miejsce na stronie od ściany. Kuroko powiercił się lekko, by zająć wygodną pozycję. Poczuł ruch kołdry, gdy Kagami go nią okrywał. Czerwonowłosy patrzył na niego w ciszy, Kuroko odwzajemnił spojrzenie i pozostawali w tej pozycji przez kilka krótkich sekund, nim czerwonowłosy pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.  
Łóżko skrzypnęło, gdy Kagami ułożył się obok niego, mimochodem kładąc ramię wokół biodra Kuroko, gdy się przybliżał.  
"Dobranoc, Kagami-kun." Wyszeptał Kuroko, patrząc czerwonowłosemu w oczy.  
Zobaczył uśmiech formujący się na twarzy Kagamiego.  
"Dobranoc, Kuroko."

Nim Kuroko położył się spać, nastawił budzik w zegarze stojącym koło łóżka. Przytulali się, dzieląc między sobą jeden koc, gdy włączył się jego alarm - Kagami jęknął głośno i wymamrotał angielskie przekleństwo, poderwał się, łóżko zaskrzypiało w odpowiedzi. Uderzył w wyłącznik z głośnym łomotem. Głowa Kuroko wciąż była ciężka od snu. Chłopak potarł oczy, by pozbyć się skorup, które zgromadziły się w ich kącikach.  
"... jeszcze pięć minut..." Usłyszał burknięcie Kagamiego, który opadł twarzą na materac, chwycił Kuroko i próbował wciągnąć drobniejszego z powrotem do łóżka.  
"Kagami-kun, już ranek. Proszę, obudź się. Mamy szkołę." Kuroko był zbyt ospały by odepchnąć czerwonowłosego, zamiast tego decydując się na potrząśnięcie jego ramieniem.  
Kagami znów jęknął głośno i niechętnie otworzył oczy, które przysłonięte były lekko opuchniętymi i ciężkimi od snu powiekami. "Kagami-kun," Kuroko trącił go jeszcze raz. Z ostatnim jękiem, Kagami skopał z siebie kołdrę i uderzył dłońmi w swoje policzki - prawdopodobnie by zapobiec uśnięciu. Dwie minuty później wytoczył się z pokoju a Kuroko wstał z łóżka i skierował do swojej torby, by wyciągnąć z niej mundurek i bieliznę. Zazwyczaj to Kagami brał rano prysznic jako pierwszy.  
Po śniadaniu okazało się, że Kagamiemu zostało mnóstwo resztek z obiadu i zapakował je im do pudełek na lunch. Przygotował dla Kuroko pudełko normalnego rozmiaru, podczas gdy sam zadowolił się dużym, czteropiętrowym termosem. W czasie drogi do szkoły, Kuroko i Kagami powtarzali materiał do egzaminu z matematyki - Kuroko recytował pytania, podczas gdy Kagami starał się zapamiętać wzory. Odpowiadał dobrze w sześciu przypadkach na dziesięć, co było czymś, z czego Kuroko był dumny - cała ta nauka w końcu się opłaciła. Nie chciał przegrać z magicznymi mocami ołówka Midorimy, traktując przedmiot wyłącznie jako ostatnią deskę ratunku.  
Przybyli do swojej klasy wcześnie, więc Kuroko wykorzystał ten czas na rozwiązanie kilku zadań. Kagami obserwował go, gdy drobniejszy chłopiec pisał wzory i obliczenia, by na końcu otrzymać wartość X. Skończyło się na tym, że Kuroko niemal siłą zmusił czerwonowłosego, by dołączył do niego i we dwójkę przebrnęli jeszcze przez kilka zadań nim zadzwonił pierwszy dzwonek. Nauczyciel matematyki, pan Tanaka, wszedł do klasy i poprosił, by oczyścili swoje ławki ze wszystkiego z wyjątkiem ołówków i gumek. „Kartki z pytaniami i arkusze odpowiedzi zostały rozdane zgodnie z zasadami" - oznajmił pięć minut później nauczyciel, co stanowiło sygnał do rozpoczęcia egzaminu.  
Kuroko uważał, że poszło mu całkiem nieźle - natomiast Kagami, gdy skończył się czas, wyglądał tak, jakby ziemia połknęła go, a później z powrotem wypluła. Kuroko zastanawiał się, jak czerwonowłosy będzie wyglądał na koniec tygodnia i rozważał, czy powinien robić zdjęcia ku pamięci, czy też nie.  
Gdy Kuroko sprawdzał swój telefon podczas przerwy na lunch po egzaminie z matematyki, zauważył, że dostał wiadomość od Kise.  
"Niezwykłe," skomentował, wgryzając się w parówkę w kształcie ośmiornicy, którą Kagami przygotował rano, i czytając wiadomość w telefonie, który trzymał jedną ręką.  
Kagami przekopywał się przez swój duży, czteropiętrowy termos jak głodny tygrys – policzki tradycyjnie pełne jedzenia - gdy mamrotanie Kuroko przyciągnęło jego uwagę.  
"Huh? O co chodzi?" Jego usta były w połowie wypełnione jedzeniem i gdy się odezwał, kilka kawałków wypadło mu z buzi. Elokwentny jak zawsze.  
Kuroko pogryzł parówkę i przełknął, nim się odezwał. "Kise-kun wysłał mi wiadomość z prośbą o przysługę, co jest dla niego nietypowe. Pisze, że to bardzo ważne." Odpowiedział Kagamiemu, przechylając przy tym głowę. "Pyta, czy mam czas, by spotkać się z nim później, najprawdopodobniej po szkole."  
Nim Kagami wyemitował swoją tygrysią aurę w nawrocie irracjonalnej furii, Kuroko dodał. "Pisze też, żebym, jeśli mogę, przyprowadził cię ze sobą, Kagami-kun. Wygląda na to, że ta przysługa może wymagać twojej asysty." Kagami uniósł krzaczastą brew, a Kuroko wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
"Będziemy kontynuować tą rozmowę później, Kagami-kun, a w międzyczasie..." Zamknął telefon i włożył go z powrotem do kieszenie spodni. Kagami zapchał sobie usta, obserwując, jak Kuroko wyciąga plik notatek i zestaw małych karteczek. Dla Kagamiego wyglądało to tak, jakby wyciągnął je znikąd. To tak, jakby Kuroko był ninją – nawet jeśli trzymał je po prostu w wewnętrznej kieszeni Gakuranu. Błękitnowłosy położył pokrywę na puste już pudełko na lunch, skrzyżowane pałeczki położył na jego pokrywie, a następnie rozłożył sobie notatki na kolanach, karteczki trzymając w dłoni.

„Zróbmy szybką powtórkę, Kagami-kun," Powiedział. „Proszę, dokończ szybko swój lunch."

Kagami jęknął, choć dźwięk ten został stłumiony przez żucie.

Gdy przerwa na lunch się skończyła, wrócili do klasy. Kuroko nie miał dużych problemów z historią, gdyż przedmiot ten opierał się przede wszystkim na zapamiętywaniu. Był w stanie dość szybko wypełnić arkusz odpowiedzi i skończyć. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Kagamim, który wraz z końcem dnia w szkole coraz bardziej i bardziej przypominał czerwonowłose zombie – obserwowanie tego było bardzo zabawne. Po pierwszym dniu egzaminów mieli pozwolenie na wcześniejsze opuszczenie szkoły. Kuroko i Kagami szli w kierunku szkolnej bramy, gdy telefon błękitnowłosego zawibrował a ekran rozświetlił się informacją o nowej wiadomości w skrzynce przychodzącej. Kise prosił o spotkanie na placu w sąsiedztwie Seirin. Kuroko powiedział o tym Kagamiemu, na co ten surowo zadeklarował, że pójdzie razem z nim, stwierdzając przy tym, że nie ma takiej opcji, żeby zostawił go samego z Kise. Kuroko westchnął i zaakceptował tą deklarację przybycia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że cała sprawa nie zakończy się niepotrzebną wrogością.

Plac był oddalony zaledwie o dziesięć minut drogi spacerem od ich szkoły i znajdował się w odosobnionym zakątku okolicy, a otoczony był przez stalową siatkę. Gdy Kuroko i Kagami przybyli na miejsce, nie było tam jeszcze nikogo. Podczas gdy Kagami sprawdzał puste boisko, Kuroko odłączył się i okrążał teren, szukając jakiegokolwiek śladu Kise. _Może jeszcze nie przyszedł_ , stwierdził w duchu, lecz po chwili dojrzał głowę ze złotymi włosami chowającą się w cieniu za sześciennym budynkiem toalety, w dalekim końcu placu.

„Kise-kun?" Zawołał, podchodząc bliżej.

Głowa blondyna drgnęła i poruszyła się, ostrożne spojrzenie skierowało się na Kuroko, nim złote oczy rozszerzyły się w geście rozpoznania.

„Kurokocchi! Czekałem na ciebie!" Wykrzyknął z wesołym uśmiechem, wychodząc z cienia z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami. Podszedł bliżej i wkroczył w przestrzeń osobistą Kuroko, obejmując go mocno.

Błękitnowłosy pozwolił sobie na bycie obejmowanym przez blondyna, przyzwyczajony do nadmiernie przyjacielskich zachowań swojego dawnego kolegi z drużyny.

„Minęło trochę czasu od Turnieju, tęskniłem za tobą! Co porabiałeś -"

Kuroko nie spodziewał się jednak, że Kise będzie go w tym czasie obwąchiwał.

„Oh... oh wow. Wow. Kurokocchi, co to jest...?" Kuroko słyszał jego bezmyślne mamrotanie. Uścisk rozluźnił się, lecz Kise, wciąż zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Kuroko, postąpił dwa kroki do tyłu, z nieznanych powodów próbując przyjrzeć się mu uważniej. Obrzucił Kuroko długim, badawczym spojrzeniem od czubka głowy do palców u stóp.

Kuroko, nie rozumiejąc tej sytuacji, przekrzywił głowę. „O co chodzi, Kise-kun?"

Kise nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego znów się przybliżył i zaczął obwąchiwać Kuroko z bardzo bliskiej odległości – skupił się na obszarze wokół uszu – biorąc głębokie wdechy. Zamknął oczy, wyraźnie się tym rozkoszując. „Pachniesz jak Kagami," Powiedział. „Jednak jest coś jeszcze... obcy zapach... pachnie wspaniale. O mój boże. Taki kuszący i smakowity..." Jęknął nisko, zaciskając mocniej uchwyt wokół Kuroko. Kise zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie, wyglądało na to, że zagubił się w nagłej potrzebie wąchania drobniejszego chłopca.

Było to raczej dziwne i nieprzyjemne, nawet jeśli mówimy tu o Kise.

„Ummm, Kise-kun?"

Kise był zbyt zajęty wdychaniem powietrza wokół Kuroko, by odpowiedzieć. Tak właściwie nie robił niczego niewłaściwego. Nic ponad wrodzonym nawykiem wąchania. Był wilkiem i rzeczy takie, jak wąchanie bliskich mu ludzi, były częścią jego natury. Jednak Kuroko był naprawdę zdezorientowany. Kise nigdy dotąd nie zachowywał się tak niezwykle... jakby był zaślepiony. Zazwyczaj, za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, brał szybki niuch lub dwa, coś jak powitanie. A teraz brał enty niuch.

Kuroko spróbowałby wyrwania się i odejścia w tej chwili, gdyby nie to, że Kise mocno go ściskał. Zamiast tego, błękitnowłosy zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy powinien uderzyć Kise, by móc uciec od dziwnego obwąchiwania.

„Kise-kun, czy mógłbyś mnie puścić? Ramona zaczynają mnie boleć..." Uznał, że na razie grzecznie poprosi.

„Hmmm? Przepraszam, Kurokocchi. Jeszcze tylko chwilę... To tylko... taki piękny... zapach." Twarz Kise była zaczerwieniona a on sam miał rozmarzone, niemal szalone spojrzenie. Wcale nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar przestać. To wszystko zaczynało być wkurzające i zaczynało przekraczać granice.

Cóż, w takim razie odpowiedzią będzie przemoc. Jaka szkoda. Może Kuroko będzie mógł zamiast łokcia użyć nogi.

Jednakże, nim błękitnowłosy mógł wykonać swój plan ucieczki, niespodziewanie jego ramię zostało wyszarpnięte z uścisku Kise za pomocą brutalnej siły. Kuroko obserwował jak blondyn leci do tyłu i upada ciężko na ziemię, lądując na tyłku z głuchym odgłosem. Tetsuya mógł tylko patrzeć z oszołomieniem i otwartymi ustami na rozwój sytuacji.

Zabrało mu sekundę, nim postać rozwścieczonego Kagamiego wkroczyła w pole jego widzenia. Oczy tygrysa były dzikie, jego pięści było mocno zaciśnięte, twarz wykrzywiała mu furia a jego tygrysia dusza wydobyła się na zewnątrz. Zbliżał się do leżącego blondyna z krwistoczerwoną aurą sączącą się z jego zwierzęcej formy.

„Skurwiel! Warzyłeś się tknąć mojego towarzysza! Zapierdolę cię!" Czerwonowłosy szczeknął chrypliwie, jego źrenice zwęziły się w wąskie szczeliny a paznokcie zaostrzyły się na końcach, gdy wyprostował palce. Jego czerwone oczy błyszczały złotem.

Kuroko otrząsnął się z szoku, rozumiejąc natychmiast rozmiar niebezpieczeństwa, jakie niosła ta sytuacja. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Kise, który, obcesowo przyparty do muru i wzięty z zaskoczenia, patrzył na Kagamiego w szoku i oniemieniu. Następnie spojrzał na Kagamiego – jego szpony i kły wydostały się na zewnątrz – wyglądającego na gotowego, by zatopić pazury w Kise. Blondyn znajdował się w oczywistej niedogodności, w zasadzce, która go dezorientowała.

„Rozerwę cię na strzępy! Szykuj się, dupku!" Warknął Kagami z wściekłością, a jego głos wypełniony był gardłowym, zwierzęcym pomrukiem.

Kuroko nie sądził, że Kise przegrałby, gdyby wybuchła między nimi walka, ale bójka między dwoma arystokratycznymi koszykarzami poza boiskiem mogła okazać się wysoce nieprzyjemną, krwawą i wpędziłaby ich obu w kłopoty. Mogli zostać wyrzuceni z klubu, albo nawet gorzej.

„Kagami-kun, zaczekaj!" Kuroko krzyknął, gdy biegł w kierunku tygrysa, wyciągając ręce, by złapać ramię czerwonowłosego. „To nieporozumienie. Kise-kun nic nie zrobił." Perswadował z pośpiechem. „Tylko mnie obwąchiwał, to wszystko. Nic więcej się nie zdarzyło. Proszę, uspokój się, Kagami-kun. Proszę." Dodał surowo – brzmiało to jak rozkaz. Zmusił Kagamiego, by spojrzał mu w oczy i objął dłonią twarz czerwonowłosego. Tak, jak podejrzewał, blade cętki formowały się już na twarzy chłopaka.

Tygrys spojrzał na niego, jego oczy były dzikie i płonące wściekłością – jednak Kuroko był natarczywy i odmawiał puszczenia go – stali tak przez chwilę, nim nierówny oddech Kagamiego nie ucichł, oczy nie wróciły do normalności a szpony cofnęły się. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, dopóki czerwonowłosy nie ochłonął dostatecznie.

„Lepiej?" Zapytał Kuroko. Kagami tylko na niego patrzył.

Wtedy Kuroko poczuł na sobie jego dłonie, Kagami przyciągnął go do siebie i objął z gwałtownym szarpnięciem, otaczając niższego chłopca tygrysim zapachem i ciepłem. Taiga patrzył na niego, jego oczy skakały po nim, jakby czegoś szukając. Jego druga dłoń zaciskała się na szczęce Kuroko, obracając jego twarzą w prawo i lewo, nim nie popchnęła jej lekko do tyłu, by odsłonić jego szyję.

Kuroko czuł się przez to rozdrażniony, bowiem w świecie zwierząt odsłonięcie gardła bez walki było znakiem uległości.

„Nic się nie stało, Kagami-kun. Proszę, przestań." Kuroko zapewnił go ze zmęczeniem, gdy Kagami uparcie kontynuował swoją inspekcję. „Kise-kun tylko wąchał. W końcu jest z psowatych."

„Dotykał cię." Warknął Kagami.

„Kise-kun to tylko Kise-kun, Kagami-kun. Jesteś świadomy jego zwyczaju, by dawać przyjacielskie uściski, czyż nie? Zawsze taki był, nawet w gimnazjum."

Usta Kagamiego zamknęły się i otworzyły kilkukrotnie, zupełnie jak u ryby, nim nie skończyło się to kwaśną miną.

„Nie lubię, kiedy cię dotyka." Powiedział, a na jego policzkach rozlał się rumieniec. „Tylko ja mogę cię dotykać."

„... to było zawstydzające, Kagami-kun. Wierzę, że przyjaciele są upoważnieni, by mnie trochę dotykać. Przytulanie męskiego przyjaciela ciężko określić jako nieprzyzwoite. Byłeś niegrzeczny i brutalny, Kagami-kun. Proszę, przeproś należycie Kise-kun." Kuroko oparł się chęci zrobienia facepalma. Kagami potrafił być czasami taki dziecinny i nieracjonalnie zapalczywy.

Kagami wyglądał tak, jakby został spoliczkowany. „Ja – on – on dotykał cię zdecydowanie za długo! Wyglądałeś jakbyś nie był z tego zadowolony! Dlaczego to ja mam przepraszać?"

Kuroko nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu stwierdzeniu. Nie mógł jednak też usprawiedliwiać zachowania Kagamiego.

„To prawda, ale to do mnie należy radzenie sobie z takimi sytuacjami. A może uważasz, że nie potrafię zatroszczyć się o siebie i poradzić sobie z moimi własnymi problemami? Wolałbym nie uciekać się do przemocy za każdym razem, gdy pojawi się jakiś problem i mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz. Naprawdę wolałbym żebyś nie robił niczego lekkomyślnego w związku z moim własnym zachowaniem, zwłaszcza w tych okolicznościach. To jest po prostu nieracjonalne." Powiedział spokojnie. „Rozumiesz mnie, Kagami-kun?"

Czerwonowłosy odwrócił spojrzenie, twarz miał zaczerwienioną z uporu. Wciąż się dąsał.

„Nie chcę tego, ale niech ci będzie. Łapię. Przeproszę."

Kuroko uśmiechnął się, unosząc dłoń, by delikatnie pogłaskać głowę Kagamiego. „Grzeczny chłopiec z ciebie, Kagami-kun."

„Więc... skończyliście już z tym kazaniem?"

Obaj odwrócili głowy w kierunku Kise. Blondyn był z powrotem na nogach i stał kilka kroków od nich, drapiąc się po nosie. Kuroko poczuł falę gorąca rozlewającą się po jego policzkach, świadomy, że przez cały ten czas ignorowali Kise, a on sam wciąż znajduje się w ciasnych objęciach Taigi. Poczuł jak jego myśli zostają zdominowane przez uczucie zawstydzenia. Szybko odepchnął czerwonowłosego, by wyrwać się z uścisku. Kise wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy zobaczył zarumienioną twarz Kuroko – początkowe zaskoczenie szybko przekształciło się w chichot.

„Aaah, przepraszam, przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem nikogo obrazić. Przepraszam, Kagamicchi, nie wiedziałem, że wziąłeś sobie naszego Kurokocchiego na towarzysza – choć to prawda, że mocno tobą pachniał. Myślałem, że to dlatego, że wasza dwójka zawsze jest blisko siebie w szkole i klubie. Najwyższy czas, co?". Wyszczerzył się w kierunku Kuroko, puszczając oczko i znacząco poruszając brwiami.

Kuroko naprawdę nie chciał pytać, co to niby znaczy.

„Ah, ja uh, też przepraszam." Powiedział niezręcznie Kagami, drapiąc się w tył głowy. „Sądziłem, że atakowałeś Kuroko i dałem się ponieść. Przepraszam za uh, twój tyłek. I za bycie brutalnym." Dokończył niezręcznie.

„Cóż, ja też nie jestem tak zupełnie niewinny," Powiedział Kise, krzywiąc się przepraszająco. Jego oczy patrzyły dziwnie na pustą przestrzeń placu. „Byłem naprawdę oszołomiony zapachem, który wydzielał Kurokocchi... Szczerz mówiąc, zapomniałem się na chwilę. Myślę, że to dobrze, że mnie powstrzymałeś. Nie wiem, co mogłoby się stać, gdybyś tego nie zrobił."

Kuroko uniósł brew. „Mój... zapach?"

„Taaa, wydzielasz naprawdę, naprawdę smakowity i pociągający zapach, Kuroko. Nie zauważyłeś? Trochę kamufluje go zapach Kagamiego, ale potrafię je rozdzielić, jeśli znajduję się dostatecznie blisko." Kise wyglądał na zaskoczonego. „Jakby się tak zastanowić, do tej pory nie miałeś takiego przyjemnego zapachu. Nie, jestem pewny, że pamiętałbym, gdybyś miał." Kise skrzyżował ramiona i pochylił głowę, zamyślony.

„Wygląda to tak, jakbyś ukrywał te nęcące feromony gdzieś za tym uroczym małym tyłeczkiem... gdybym wiedział, napadłbym cię, nim zrobiłby to Kagamicchi. - to był tylko żarcik, Kagami. Serio, przestań patrzeć na mnie w taki sposób!" Wilk skulił się, jego twarz szybko pobladła. Kuroko widział wyimaginowany ogon podwinięty między jego zgiętymi nogami.

I pomyśleć, że Kise był Arystokratą z egzotycznej rasy. Kuroko uważał, że ta sytuacja była po prostu niedorzeczna.

Oparł się chęci, by westchnąć. Czuł, że ostatnio robi to zbyt często.

Odwrócił się w kierunku czerwonowłosego. „Kagami-kun, proszę, zachowuj się i spróbuj nie reagować w tak przesadny sposób, gdy jestem z przyjaciółmi. Jesteś nieracjonalny." Szczęka Kagamiego opadła, jego usta były rozdziawione. „I Kise-kun, proszę, skończ z tym niepotrzebnym wąchaniem. To jest naprawdę wkurzające i przerażające." Kuroko skierował się w stronę blondyna, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wylać z siebie krokodyle łzy.

„To okrutne, Kurokocchi!" Kuroko nie trudził się reagowaniem na typowe dla Kise zachowywanie się jak wilk w owczej w skórze. Kagami tylko burknął coś pod nosem.

„Myślę, że dyskusję na temat mojego niezwykłego zapachu możemy przełożyć na inny dzień. Kise-kun, skontaktowałeś się ze mną, ponieważ twierdziłeś, że to pilna sprawa." Przypomniał spokojnie pozostałej dwójce, krzyżując przy tym ramiona na piersi. Czerwonowłosy i blondyn wyglądali tak, jakby ich olśniło. Kise sprawiał przy tym wrażenie zdumionego, że udało mu się zapomnieć o czymś tak ważnym.

„Tak, jak prosiłeś, przyszedłem tutaj z Kagamim-kun. Czy mógłbyś nam wyjaśnić, w czym potrzebujesz pomocy? Muszę ci jednakże przypomnieć, że jesteśmy w trakcie egzaminów semestralnych, a zatem rozmawiając tutaj, tracimy nasz cenny czas na naukę. Jeśli byłbyś tak miły, proszę, postaraj się streścić." Kuroko oświadczył stanowczo, przybierając pozę „żadnych-głupot".

Mimo wszystko miał przygotowane notatki i próbne egzaminy, które chciał przerobić z czerwonowłosym podczas ich wspólnej nauki po szkole.

„Ah, tak, przepraszam za to, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. Dziękuję, że przyszliście tu dla mnie." Kise, pocierając czubek nosa, wyglądał na winnego.

Kuroko skinął głową i czekał.

Kise wiercił się, jego oczy skierowane były gdzie indziej, gdy przemówił. „Więc, hmmm. Taak, nie wiem, jak mam to powiedzieć..." Odchrząknął. „Potrzebuję pewnego specyficznego przedmiotu. Ciężko go dostać i jest drogi, ale nie mogę go kupić, używając mojego nazwiska. Chodzi o to, że potrzebuję kogoś, kto go dla mnie zdobędzie." Kise sprawiał wrażenie, jakby rozwijał właśnie niesamowite zainteresowanie w zabłąkanym liściu szybującym przed nim.

Kuroko przemyślał tą prośbę.

„Czy mogę zapytać, co to za przedmiot? Czy to... nielegalne?" Sposób, w jaki opadła szczęka Kise i w jak frenetyczny sposób machał rękami, niemal przekonało Kuroko, że rzeczony przedmiot może rzeczywiście być nielegalny w Japonii.

„Nie! Boże, nie! To jest naprawdę legalne, przysięgam!" Kise był spłoszony, jego twarz była lekko zarumieniona z wysiłku. „Chodzi o to, że... jestem pod stałą obserwacją, jasne? Nie mogę więc kupować specyficznych rzeczy bez wiedzy trzeciej strony, albo gorzej, organizacji..." Jego głos stawał się coraz cichszy, gdy kończył swoją wypowiedź. Kise bawił się bezmyślnie palcami i spuścił wzrok.

„Organizacji?"

„To międzynarodowa organizacja, która pomaga chronić Zagrożone Gatunki." Niespodziewanie, wszystko wyjaśnił Kagami. „Słyszałem, że robią takie świństwa, jak śledzenie cię w domu, sprawdzanie historii operacji bankowej, drzewa genealogicznego, sytuacji finansowej, nawet wcześniejszych i obecnych partnerów. W skrócie, lubią wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy."

Ah, teraz rozumiał. Kise był jednym z kilku Japońskich Wilków. Z takim drzewem genealogicznym, nie było nic dziwnego, że był poddany uważnej obserwacji.

„Zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że lubią się też bawić w swatki. Tak, jakbym nie miał innego wyboru, tylko płodzić dzieci, które chcą, żebyśmy robili." Dodał Kise, szyderczo i pogardliwie. To był pierwszy raz poza boiskiem, kiedy Kuroko widział, jak wilk wyślizguje się z blondyna, emanując przy tym gorączkową pogardą.

„Nie rozumieją, że wilki łączą się w pary na całe życie – nie rozmnażamy się jak zwykłe psy."

Kuroko zastanawiał się, czy Kise ma kogoś konkretnego na myśli, kiedy wypowiadał to oświadczenie.

„Ten przedmiot... czy on ma coś wspólnego z twoim towarzyszem?" W tym momencie to było jedynie przypuszczenie.

I wtedy kolory zniknęły z twarzy Kise.

„Ja – skąd ty – jesteś tak przenikliwy, jak zawsze, Kurokocchi. Nie powinienem nawet próbować ukrywać tego przed tobą." Blondyn westchnął z rezygnacją.

„Taaa, widzisz, odkąd skończyłem szesnaście lat, organizacja namawia mnie do rozmnożenia się tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Wysyłają listy i Ofert Towarzyskie do mojego mieszkania niemal codziennie i opowiadają mi o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mi zapewnią, jeśli się zgodzę, jak pieniądze, różne przysługi, przedmioty materialne i tym podobne gówno. Szczerze mówiąc, wykańcza mnie to." Kise uniósł dłoń i potarł kółka na skroni.

Kuroko poczuł litość, gdy Kise wyglądał na tak zużytego i zmęczonego, sprawiając wrażenie starszego niż w rzeczywistości.

„Od roku widuję się z kimś. Niedawno zgodził się spędzić ze mną ten Sezon Gorączki. Wierzę, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni i nie mogę pozwolić – nie mogę pozwolić, by ta debilna organizacja wszystko zniszczyła." Kise przygryzł dolną wargę, mocno marszcząc brwi.

„Dodatkowo, mój partner niedługo się wyprowadza – mam tylko tą jedną szansę – i przyznaję, że jestem teraz naprawdę zdesperowany."

Cień okrył jego twarz, przysłaniając zazwyczaj jasne oblicze.

„Kise-kun..." Kuroko był w stanie powiedzieć tylko tyle, patrząc przy tym na blondyna ze współczuciem.

„Przepraszam, że jestem samolubny, ale kiedy usłyszałem od Midorimacchiego, że wasza dwójka jest razem, pomyślałem, że mogę poprosić was, żebyście kupili to dla mnie pod swoimi nazwiskami. Mam na myśli, że oni nie będą nic podejrzewać, jeśli para tej samej płci, jak wy, kupi przedmiot, który potrzebuję." Kise spojrzał na Kuroko, a jego wzrok był pełen nadziei.

Midorima miał za długi język. Kuroko poczuł niezadowolenie. Może on też powinien 'przypadkiem' wygadać się o zaręczynach Midorimy i Takao – sama myśl o tym w pewien sposób usatysfakcjonowała Kuroko.

„Mówiłeś, że wcześniej nie wiedziałeś, że Kuroko jest moim towarzyszem." Kagami uniósł brew.

„Przepraszam, skłamałem! Byłeś naprawdę straszny, Kagamicchi... a nie lubię przemocy poza boiskiem!" Blondyn klasnął w dłonie i skłonił głowę w geście przeprosin. Kagami wyglądał na wkurzonego, ale nie kontynuował tego tematu.

„Tak właściwie to co to za przedmiot?" Zapytał Kuroko. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że blondyn był dziwnie tajemniczy w tej sprawie.

„To Pasożyt, czyż nie?"

Kagami odezwał się, nim Kise miał szansę odpowiedzieć, powodując, że pozostała dwójka odwróciła głowy w kierunku czerwonowłosego, Kise z otwartymi ustami i Kuroko z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

„Co? Zbliża się Sezon Gorączki, jego towarzysz wyprowadza się z miasta a organizacja podąża za nim jak psy gończe – to nie kalambur, nie jestem Izukim. Czyż to nie oczywiste?" Kagami wzruszył ramionami.

„Poza tym, Pasożyty dobrej jakości nie były swobodnie sprzedawane w Japonii, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem. Musisz złożyć specjalne zamówienie za granicą z powodu zapasów, które szybko się skończą. Sprzedaż Pasożytów również może być wyśledzona, tak przy okazji, ponieważ tylko certyfikowani dystrybutorzy ze specjalnymi pozwoleniami mogą je sprzedawać. Jeżeli rozmawiamy o Pasożytach z czarnego rynku, nie można im ufać, a nie sądzę, żebyś aż tak ryzykował z partnerem, który jest dla ciebie tak ważny."

Wiedział, że to było niegrzeczne, ale Kuroko nie sądził, że Kagami jest zdolny do wyciągania tak bystrych wniosków. Skąd on wie tak wiele o tych sprawach?

„Czyżbyś ty też chciał nabyć Pasożyta, Kagami-kun? Wiesz o tym strasznie dużo."

Oczywiście tylko zgadywał – to było nieszkodliwe pytanie. Czerwonowłosy wspomniał coś o sprawdzaniu szczegółów sprzedaży Pasożytów w Japonii.

Nie oczekiwał, że Kagami pokryje się różnymi odcieniami czerwonego, identycznymi do tych, którymi, w poczuciu solidarności, pokrył się Kise. Obaj zarumieni, usta otwarte, niespójne mamrotanie z rękami ruszającymi się w dzikich gestach, co wyglądało jak komiczna dwuosobowa zabawa w odbicie w lustrze. Kuroko obserwował tę dwójkę z łagodnym rozbawieniem.

„W – w każdym razie! Kise jest tym, który kupuje cholernego Pasożyta! Prawdopodobnie chce związać swojego towarzysza albo coś w tym stylu!"

Kagami wyciągnął wskazujący palec w kierunku blondyna, a jego twarz wciąż była wściekle zaczerwieniona. Wyraźnie próbował odwrócić od siebie uwagę.

„Co!? To oszukiwanie, Kagamicchi! Nigdy nie mówiłem nic o kupowaniu Pasożyta ani – ani na specjalnym uczynieniu kogoś ciężarnym! Nie masz pewności!" Głos Kise był niski z paniki.

Po kilku kolejnych zaprzeczeniach, złośliwych oskarżeniach i ich bezpośrednich obaleniach, Kise w końcu się uspokoił. Zmienili miejsce na zwyczajowy Maji Burger, ponieważ zaczynało robić się późno. Kuroko miał pewność, że dziś nie uda im się zrealizować planu nauki. Gdy złożyli zamówienia na jedzenie i zaczęli konsumpcję, Kise w końcu przyznał, że on i jego partner planują doprowadzić do poczęcia podczas nadchodzącego sezonu Gorączki.

„Wygląda na to, że to dobry pomysł, wiecie? Zanim organizacja wciśnie się w nasze sprawy, zrobimy sobie dziecko, więc będą musieli skończyć z tym prześladowaniem. Już nie będziemy mogli widywać się tak często, więc chciałbym... chciałbym uczynić go moim. To coś w stylu pokręconego zapewnienia, że będzie ze mną związany. Zgodziliśmy się, że chociaż spróbujemy – to nie tak, że mamy pewność, że się uda. Mam na myśli, że szanse ze mną i tak są raczej niskie." Wykrztusił blondyn cicho, bezmyślnie gapiąc się przy tym w przestrzeń, jego oczy były zimne.

Kuroko popijał swojego shake'a waniliowego, w ciszy słuchając historii blondyna.

„Jesteś tak zaniepokojony tym, co myśli organizacja, Kise-kun? Dlaczego? Czy nie wycofają się, kiedy będziesz miał stałego towarzysza?"

Kise wzdrygnął się wyraźnie.

„Mój towarzysz nie jest kimś, kogo będą uważać za wartego moich genów. Nigdy się nie zamkną na ten temat, jeśli się dowiedzą. Będą powtarzać, że on nie jest odpowiednim partnerem dla mnie – i że szanse na produkowaniu wilczych szczeniaków będą nikłe. Tak, jakbym się tym przejmował." Zadrwił, otwarcie okazując wrogość.

Było cicho, choć gniew Kise był jak wolno gotujący się czajnik. Kuroko nigdy nie podejrzewał, że blondyn jest zdolny do tak mrocznych uczuć wobec czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek, gdyż zawsze nie był niczym więcej niż wcieleniem słońca.

„Nie chcę robić z tego wielkiego skandalu – nie mogę zrobić tego mojemu towarzyszowi. On jest tylko – jest tylko zwyczajnym Gatunkiem. Nie mogę pozwolić by on i jego rodzina przechodzili przez sztorm medialny, ponieważ jest ze mną. Poza tym... boję się, że będą próbować czegoś, by nas rozdzielić. Słyszałem plotki, że doprowadzają pary do zerwania z powodu takiego gówna jak klasa Zmiennokształtnego."

Kise zachichotał gorzko, jego twarz była mroczna.

Pomyśleć, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym Kuroko będzie obserwował swojego przyjaciela będącego szczerze zakochanym w innej osobie – i tą osobą był Kise, najbardziej lekkomyślny mężczyzna, jakiego znał – to było po prostu zdumiewające. Czy był tak bardzo zakochany w swoim towarzyszu, że był gotów ochoczo walczyć ze społeczeństwem? Kuroko zamyślił się. Wśród zmiennokształtnych rzadkością było bycie tak przywiązanym do jednego towarzysza – nie przy specyficznym rodzaju społeczności, w jakiej byli wychowywani. Midorima i Kise udowodnili, że prostolinijna lojalność jest możliwa.

Choć raz, Kuroko znalazł płaszczyznę porozumienia, do jakiej mógł się odnieść, będąc zmiennokształtnym wychowanym na sposób Naczelnych. Choć raz pomyślał, że może mimo wszystko aż tak się nie różnili. Wszyscy mieli swoje własne problemy, nawet Arystokraci rzadkich gatunków jak Kise. Kuroko zawsze był obcy, gdziekolwiek poszedł; ciało nie należało do Naczelnych, choć jego dusza nie należała tak do końca do Zmiennokształtnych. Nim się zorientował, został rzucony w dezorientujący dualizm między dwoma różnymi społecznościami i ich przeciwstawnymi kodami moralnymi. Kiedy był młodszy, zbijało go to z tropu.

Teraz z jakiegoś powodu poczuł ulgę.  
"Możesz użyć mojego nazwiska, jeśli chcesz." Powiedział niespodziewanie czerwonowłosy.  
Kuroko spojrzał na Tygrysa, który podczas tej rozmowy był niezwykle jak na niego opanowany. Kagami skończył swoją ogromną porcję burgerów i oblizał palce. "Nie używaj swojej karty kredytowej, pożyczę ci swoją. W ten sposób nie wyśledzą twoich przelewów." Dodał, wyglądając na niezainteresowanego całą sprawą.  
Zanim Kuroko mógł o cokolwiek spytać, Kise go uprzedził.  
"Naprawdę? Dziękuję, dziękuję Kagamicchi! Naprawdę, naprawdę jestem twoim dłużnikiem!" Prawie przeskoczył nad stołem. Połowa jego ciała wisiała się nad blatem, gdy złapał Kagamiego za ręce - nawet jeśli pokryte były sosem chili, majonezem i śliną, Kise się tym nie przejmował - jego oczy tryskały szczęściem i błyszczały radością. Czerwonowłosy szarpnął się do tyłu z gwałtownym wstrząsem, jego twarz była pobladła z obrzydzenia.  
"Cholera - puszczaj mnie, Kise! Obrzydliwość!" Odepchnął blondyna, przypadkowo kopiąc stół, który podskoczył na jakieś 5 centymetrów w górę i zabrzęczał chwiejnie.  
Kuroko siorbnął swój waniliowy shake, szybko unikając lecących w jego stronę plastikowych utensyliów.  
"Proszę, uspokójcie się, obaj. Wszyscy się gapią." Zauważył dosadnie, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczył, że wszyscy klienci faktycznie na nich patrzą - rozmarzone spojrzenia na ich twarzach były oczywiste.  
Właśnie dlatego dwójka Arystokratów w przestrzeni publicznej mogła być kłopotliwa - połączenie ich feromonów uwodziło wszystkich w promieniu dwustu metrów. Szczególnie, jeśli w pobliżu był Kise, który przyciągał zbyt dużo niechcianej uwagi.  
Spóźniona świadomość zalśniła na twarzach Arystokratów. Obaj się wycofali, Kagami wyglądał na wściekłego, podczas gdy Kise znajdował się w swoim własnym świecie, cień na jego twarzy został zastąpiony przez jasne światło - Kuroko cieszył się, że widzi swojego przyjaciela z powrotem w jego zwyczajnym wcieleniu. Mroczna złość wcale nie pasowała do Kise, Kuroko wolał go w zwykłym, głupawym i błyszczącym wydaniu.  
Szybko okazało się, że gapiący się tłum to dla nich o wiele za dużo, a ponadto stawało się coraz później – Kuroko zasugerował więc, by dokończyć rozmowę innego dnia, tym bardziej, że on i Kagami mieli jutro egzaminy. Kise pomachał im na do widzenia i odszedł, podskakując przy tym radośnie, zostawiając Kuroko i Kagamiego samych na parkingu przed Maji Burger. Obserwowali, jak Kise skręca na rogu i znika. Niższy chłopiec nagle poczuł się zmęczony.  
"Cieszę się, że mogliśmy pomóc Kise-kun. Dziękuję, Kagami-kun. Naprawdę doceniam to, że mu pomagasz." Powiedział Kuroko, składając przed czerwonowłosym lekki ukłon.  
Kagami odwrócił wzrok i włożył palec do ucha, wyglądał przy tym na zmęczonego, choć jego uszy zaczerwieniły się. "To nic wielkiego. Mam na myśli to, że to twój przyjaciel, a tak się przypadkiem składa, że mam trochę wolnej kasy."  
Kuroko uśmiechnął się. "Jesteś wspaniały, Kagami-kun. Dziękuję."  
Twarz Kagamiego była bez wyrazu, gdy na niego patrzył. "Naprawdę musisz przestać być taki uroczy, serio..." Wymamrotał cicho, drapiąc tył swojej głowy, ale wystarczająco głośno, by Kuroko usłyszał. Niebieskowłosy tylko się zaśmiał.  
Wziął dłoń Kagamiego w swoją i pociągnął go delikatnie. "Czy mógłbyś odprowadzić mnie do stacji, Kagami-kun? Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś mógł."  
Większa dłoń czerwonowłosego zacisnęła się na tej należącej do Kuroko. Po chwili Kagami zmienił chwyt tak, by ich palce były splecione w bardziej zażyły węzeł. "Taa, jasne, że mogę. Chodźmy." Wymamrotał ze wzrokiem skierowany w ziemię.  
Ruszyli w dół pobliskiej drogi, niebo nad nimi szybko ciemniało. Teraz miało barwę indygo z pasmami pomarańczowego w pobliżu horyzontu. Ich splecione ręce kołysały się pomiędzy nimi, gdy szli ramię w ramię. Nie było tam zbyt wielu ludzi o tej porze, a nawet gdyby byli, Kuroko nie sądził, by Kagami go puścił.  
"... Zapomniałem, że przez jakiś czas nie będziesz u mnie nocował." Powiedział Taiga, jego głos był stłumiony. Patrzył prosto przed siebie, ściskając mocno dłoń Kuroko.  
"To tylko tydzień, Kagami-kun." Ton błękitnowłosego był uprzejmy i rozumiejący.  
Kagami przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. "Przyzwyczaiłem się, że w nocy śpisz w moich ramionach, a kiedy się budzę, jesteś tuż koło mnie. Chcę powiedzieć, że będę za tym tęsknił." Kuroko zobaczył szkarłatny rumieniec rozlewający się na całej twarzy Tygrysa aż po końcówki uszu. Patrzył przy tym przed siebie, jakby chciał uniknąć spojrzenia niższego chłopca.  
"Myślałem, że Alex-san też śpi w twoim łóżku." Kuroko przekrzywił głowę w jedną stronę dla lepszego efektu.  
Kagami odwrócił się do niego, wyglądając na upokorzonego. "To - to nieporozumienie! Ta przeklęta stara wiedźma robi, co chce i nie pyta o pozwolenie! Nic jej nie zrobiłem! Przysięgam, że między nami nic nie zaszło!" Jego druga ręka gestykulowała w próbie perswazji, twarz pobladła w panice.  
Kuroko uśmiechnął się, chciał się tylko podrażnić z czerwonowłosym. "Wiem, Kagami-kun. Alex-san ma skłonności do bycia przylepą, nawet ja niemal wpadłem w jej kleszcze."  
To była noc po zwycięstwie w Winter Cup i świętowali obiadem w japońskiej restauracji. Później przenieśli się do mieszkania Kagamiego na drugą rundę - Alex dostarczyła niepełnoletnim nastolatkom ogromną ilość piwa w puszce. Kuroko oczywiście nie pił – zadowolił się herbatą, podczas gdy reszta drużyny w tym czasie była pijana lub nieprzytomna. Hyuuga spił się jako drugi, Riko siedziała obok niego i wyglądała na lekko zirytowaną niespodziewaną metamorfozą kapitalna drużyny w przytulaśnego potwora.  
Koganei upił się jako trzeci, a później bełkotał i śmiał się histerycznie. Mitobe przez cały ten czas cierpliwie podtrzymywał go w pionie. Reszta pierwszorocznych rozwaliła się nieprzytomna z powodu niskiej tolerancji na alkohol. Fukuda i Kawahara leżeli na sobie nawzajem, podczas gdy Furihata chrapał głośno naprzeciwko kanapy, śliniąc się przy tym. Kiyoshi i Izuki który wykrzykiwał na pełne gardło swoje pijackie żarty, mieli konkurs alkoholowy. Kagami wyszedł akurat, by kupić jakieś napoje bezalkoholowe, tymczasem Kuroko, jako jedyny kompletnie trzeźwy, cicho obserwował rozwój sytuacji.  
Tetsuya przeprosił towarzystwo i wyszedł do toalety. Dopiero na miejscu uświadomił sobie, że w środku była już bardzo pijana Alex, leżąca na porcelanowych płytkach. Górna część jej ubioru gdzieś zniknęła. Był oszołomiony i zaskoczony, gdy niespodziewanie został zaatakowany przez półnagą Alex – na szczęście kobieta była zbyt zdezorientowana przez alkohol. Kuroko udało się nie upaść, ale i tak uderzył się w tył głowy o ścianę, gdy Alex się na niego rzuciła.  
"Zdarzyło się coś takiego?" Wyglądało na to, że Kagami nie był pewien czy ta historia powinna go złościć czy bawić.  
"Tak, Kagami-kun, szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś. Musiałem sam zaciągnąć Alex-san do twojego pokoju i położyć ją do łóżka." Kuroko pamiętał, że po wszystkim czuł ból mięśni. Jego ciało nie było przyzwyczajone, by nieść kogoś wyższego i lepiej zbudowanego od siebie, zwłaszcza po meczu przeciw Rakuzanowi. Czuł się wtedy trochę zazdrosny, Alex była samicą Wasala, a była lepiej zbudowana niż on.  
Kagami wymamrotał coś ledwo słyszalnego. "... żeby być kimś, kto pierwszy zaciągnął cię do łóżka..." Zobaczył lekki rumieniec u czerwonowłosego, który mógł być wzięty za wypieki z powodu chłodu.  
Stacja kolejowa szybko pojawiła się w ich polu widzenia. Kuroko pociągnął lekko za ich splątane ręce, by przyciągnąć uwagę czerwonowłosego. Użył drugiej ręki, by otworzyć swoją torbę na ramię i wyciągnął z niej zeszyt, który wyglądał na grubszy niż powinien, pełny nierówno ułożonych karteczek i złożonych papierów, wystających z niego nieporządnie. Trzymało się to razem dzięki nitce, która go owijała a związana była w prosty węzeł z przodu. Kuroko wyciągnął zeszyt w stronę Kagamiego, który wpatrywał się w niego bezmyślnie.  
"Kagami-kun, proszę, upewnij się, że się dziś pouczysz. To są najważniejsze notatki i arkusze próbnych egzaminów z wypisanymi na nich prawidłowymi odpowiedziami. Jutro są przedmioty ścisłe. Planowałem dzisiaj je z tobą przerobić, ale pojawił się Kise-kun. Mam nadzieję, że wystarczy chociaż tyle." Wyjaśnił.  
Kagami spojrzał na zeszyt, jego twarz wciąż była bez wyrazu, gdy gapił się na Kuroko. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by zabrać podawany mu zeszyt.  
Kuroko już miał spytać czemu - gdy Kagami niespodziewanie popchnął go na ścianę i zażądał jego ust. Pytanie zamieniło się w niespójny mamrot. "Kagami - hmmmnnh." Kuroko próbował coś powiedzieć, osiągając tylko tyle, że Kagami mógł wykorzystać jego rozchylone wargi, by wepchnąć między nie język. Wszystko, co Kuroko z siebie dał radę wydobyć to kilka miękkich kwileń. Notes wypadł mu z ręki na ziemię, a puste teraz palce zacisnęły się na tyle kurtki Kagamiego. Drugą dłoń oparł na piersi czerwonowłosego.  
"Kuroko, Kuroko..." Usłyszał szept Kagamiego naprzeciwko swoich ust, ciepły oddech łaskotał jego nos i błękitnowłosy poczuł, że wypełnia go zapach Kagamiego. Plecy, którymi opierał się o ścianę, odbierały zimno i twardość, ale nie wyglądało na to, by się tym przejmował. Ich języki złączyły się swobodniej, gdy czerwonowłosy przechylił jego głowę, pogłębiając pocałunek tak, jakby było możliwe, że mogą znaleźć się choć trochę bliżej niż teraz. Biała, przeźroczysta para wymykała się z ich ust, znikając w zimnym powietrzu. Kuroko poczuł palce, zaplątujące się w jego włosach, które trzymały go w jednym miejscu. Ten uścisk promieniował ciepłem.  
Błękitnowłosy wyczuwał ciepło płynące w górę jego twarzy, jego ciało drżało z powodu nagłego przypływu lekkiej gorączki. "Aah, Kagami-kun... ja - hnnn." Zajęczał miękko, gdy Kagami possał jego język, przez co nie mógł zamknąć ust a ślina zaczęła spływać mu po brodzie. Kagami zlizał ją i powrócił do penetrowania ust niższego. Zmysły błękitnowłosego były przytłoczone obecnością Kagamiego, a ciepło ciała Tygrysa sięgało jakiegoś głębokiego miejsca ukrytego w piersi Kuroko, którego serce biło szybko w szalonym rytmie.  
Gdy wszystko się skończyło, Kuroko poczuł, że jest mu bardzo zimno, nawet jeśli był w kurtce. Gdy Kagami, ciężko oddychając, odsunął się z zaczerwienioną twarzą, wciąż łączyła ich nitka śliny. Twarz Kuroko też pewnie była karmazynowa, ponieważ chłopiec czuł, że jest nieco za gorąca. Jego umysł był zamglony a procesy myślowe spowolnione do alarmującego poziomu. Mógł tylko patrzeć w oszołomieniu na Kagamiego, który odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie. Czerwone oczy były ozdobione pragnieniem, a usta wciąż mokre, czerwone i lekko opuchnięte od pocałunku. Kuroko nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku.  
Kagami pochylił się i polizał usta i brodę Kuroko, a chłopiec odkrył, że chciałby, by kontynuowali ten akt - jednak sekundę później Kagami odsunął się.  
"Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać." Kuroko usłyszał jego mamrotanie, głos Tygrysa był ciężki od niskiego, gardłowego i ledwo słyszalnego grzmotu. "Twoja książka..." Wyższy opadł na kolana, by podnieść zeszyt, który leżał obok ich stóp. Otrzepał jego powierzchnię, nie odwracając spojrzenia od Tetsuyi.  
"Dziękuję, pouczę się w nocy. Obiecuję, że to nie będzie stratą twojego czasu." Wyszczerzył się.  
Kuroko poczuł impuls, by przyciągnąć do siebie czerwonowłosego i pocałować ten uroczy uśmiech - powstrzymał się, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie jak dziwaczna jest to myśl.  
Stacja kolejowa była tuz za rogiem i wiedzieli, że muszą się rozdzielić, ale żaden z nich nie był chętny przerwać uścisk, który ich łączył. Zwlekali jeszcze przez kilka minut, stojąc po prostu blisko siebie, nim Kuroko nie musiał już iść, gdyż jego telefon wibrował od nieodebranych połączeń od matki. Spojrzeli na siebie jeszcze raz i rozdzielili się, Kagami stał w miejscu, dopóki Kuroko nie wszedł na peron.  
Gdy Kuroko wrócił do domu, Nigou przywitał go entuzjastysznym szczeknięciem. Jego mama wyjrzała z kuchni, by poinformować go, że obiad jest już gotowy i powinien się przed nim wykąpać. Skoro sytuacja wyglądała w ten właśnie sposób, Kuroko, z umysłem pełnym myśli o Kagamim, poszedł do swojego pokoju żeby zostawić w nim torbę, nim udał się w ciszy do łazienki. Gdy zdjął swój mundurek i koszulkę, złapał swoje odbicie w lustrze - jego ramiona aż do piersi były pokryte jaskrawo czerwonymi śladami zębów i malinkami - i eksplodował wściekłym rumieńcem.  
Kuroko zachwiał się w łazience, obrócił się w stronę prysznica i pozwolił, by zimna woda mocno w niego uderzyła, miał bowiem nadzieję, że to uspokoi rosnącą gorączkę, która zbierała się w dole jego ciała.

Kagami wyglądał jakby nie spał całą noc. Może dotrzymał słowa i się uczył.  
Egzaminy trzymały Kuroko z dala od rozpraszających wspomnień (nie, wcale się wściekle nie rumienił na samą myśl o wczorajszym żarliwym pocałunku) oraz oczekiwania na Tydzień Gorączki. To stwierdzenie bardziej odnosiło się do tego drugiego. Zajmowanie umysłu nauką do egzaminów okazało się być bardziej niż wystarczające, by rozproszyć jego niepewność związaną z nadchodzącym Sezonem Gorączki. Kuroko czytał i przygotował się dzięki teorii, ale to praktyka była tym, co martwiło go najbardziej. Ponadto nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ciągłe odwracanie jego uwagi przez Kagamiego też nie było czymś złym. Czerwonowłosy zawsze pocieszał go i uspokajał, kiedy tylko zaczynał się martwić. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić, wyglądało bowiem na to, że Kagami po prostu wie, kiedy niższy chłopiec czuje się niepewnie. Może jego zapach zdradzał jego myśli - zapachy były znane z tego, że lekko się zmieniały, gdy wraz ze zmianami w emocjach zmieniała się również gospodarka hormonalna - a Kuroko do tej pory nie miał zapachu. Zastanawiał się, czy to wpłynie na jego misdirection na boisku, co by nie było niczym dobrym.  
To było kolejne rozproszenie, którego potrzebował. Zastanawiał się nad sposobami zredukowania zapachu do minimum. Może mógłby przejść w tym celu specjalny trening?  
W czasie lunchu, Kagami powiedział Kuroko, że skontaktował się z nim Kise – Tygrys był zirytowany, kiedy odkrył, że Tetsuya dał blondynowi jego numer - i że spotkają się później, by omówić szczegóły zamówienia Pasożyta. Kagami zaprosił Kuroko, by do nich dołączył, na co ten przystał, w końcu i tak mieli iść do Kagamiego się pouczyć.  
Przedmioty ścisłe nie były specjalnością Kuroko, ale uważał, że poszło mu zadowalająco. Tymczasem, pod koniec dnia, Kagami był blady jak ściana, co z spowodowane było stresem i brakiem snu. Tym razem Kuroko nie oparł się i zrobił zdjęcie.  
Po szkole spotkali się z Kise pod bramą wejściową Seirin (blondyn jak zawsze był otoczony tłumem fanów) i poszli do mieszkania Kagamiego. Na miejscu Kise ujawnił, że kilka tygodni temu posługując się fałszywym nazwiskiem złożył specjalne zamówienie i jedynym, czego teraz potrzebował, by otrzymać paczkę, było dokonanie przelewu wykorzystując do tego cudzych danych. Wykorzystali więc kartę kredytową Kagamiego, by zapłacić przez Internet i podali adres domowy Kuroko jako adres odbiorcy, by uprawdopodobnić przykrywkę. Kise miał przelać odpowiednie fundusze na konto Kagamiego i to był właściwie koniec całej sprawy.  
Nie mieli dość czasu, by robić cokolwiek więcej poza nauką, więc w następnych dniach nie wydarzyło się nic znaczącego. Kagami wciąż odprowadzał go na stację i całował po wspólnej nauce - a Kuroko czuł swędzące wibracje w swoim ciele za każdym razem, gdy się ich usta się spotykały. Zaczynał czuć, że zwykły pocałunek mu nie wystarcza. Chłopiec czuł zawstydzenie z powodu takich myśli, które wydawały mu się niewłaściwe. Jednak nawet on nie mógł zaprzeczać własnym pragnieniom. Kagami sprawiał, że czuł i myślał o rzeczach, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi.

Z szybko zbliżającym się Tygodniem Gorączki, takie uczucia jedynie potęgowały niepokój Kuroko. Czytał książki związane z jego sytuacją częściej niż te, które powinien czytać na egzaminy. Mimo to starał się nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele i kontynuować rutynę nauki na egzaminy i wspólnego spędzania czasu. Obecność Kagamiego pozwalała mu zachować spokój. Pomiędzy nauką omawiali wciąż na nowo tą sprawę, co sprawiało, że Kuroko czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Kagami dał mu nawet Plastry, które zaczął nosić w czwartek, i w końcu udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Przynajmniej nim nie nadszedł piątek a Kuroko nie obudził się rano z lekką gorączką.

Czuł się skołowany i dokuczały mu lekkie mdłości. Pomyślał, że może złapał przeziębienie i po śniadaniu wziął jakieś witaminy. Próbował czytać notatki podczas podróży pociągiem do szkoły, ale nie potrafił się skupić, czuł zawroty głowy a gorączka wzrastała. Był lekko zdezorientowany, gdy przybył do szkoły. Zdołał dotrzeć tam dopiero na pięć minut dzwonkiem, ponieważ gdzieś po drodze skręcił w złą stronę i zgubił się. To było dla niego niezwykłe, by być tak zapominalskim.

Wszyscy byli cicho, kiedy wszedł do klasy, jak zwykle zajęci wkuwaniem do ostatniej chwili. Kuroko zatoczył się w kierunku swojego siedzenia. Twarz Kagamiego była schowana za zeszytem, kiedy go mijał. Gdy miał już odłożyć swoją torbę na ławkę, niespodziewanie złapała go czyjaś ręka. Skierował swoje półprzymknięte oczy niebieskie oczy na czerwonowłosego, który ściskał jego nadgarstek. Książka, którą jeszcze chwile temu trzymał w dłoniach, była odłożona a jego twarz tak zesztywniała, że Kuroko obawiał się, że popęka.

„Kuroko, ty..." Kagami chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizujący pierwszą lekcję.

Wszedł nauczyciel i kazał wszystkim zająć miejsca. Kagami niechętnie odniósł się do pomysłu puszczenia Tetsuyi, ale zastosował się do polecenia. Wtedy Kuroko niezgrabnie zajął swoje miejsce.

Chłopiec ledwie mógł się skupić.

Dziś był ostatni przedmiot do zdania i mogli wyjść wcześniej, więc Kuroko uznał, że da sobie jakoś radę rzez kolejne kilka godzin – pomimo tego, że jego głowa stawała się coraz cięższa i był coraz bardziej ospały. Dziwne wiry ciepła krążyły wokół środka jego ciała. Zignorował pragnienie, by zwinąć się w kłębek i trzymał oczy otwarte, ostrożnie zaznaczając odpowiedzi na arkuszu, jedno po drugim. Jego mózg funkcjonował tylko w połowie, więc to dobrze, że był to egzamin z przedmiotu, w którym przodował.

Minuty mijały okrutnie. Kuroko poczuł, że jego gorączka się pogarsza, a ponadto przydarzyło mu się coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Zaczynał czuć się dziwnie, mgła w jego głowie wciąż była ciężka, ale ciepło zaczęło spływać w dół, kawałek po kawałku skupiając się wokół szczególnego miejsca, i Kuroko doszedł do przerażającego wniosku: zaczynał robić się twardy. Nie było do tego powodu ani żadnego rodzaju zachęty. W tylnym rzędzie ławek, na który nikt nie zwracał uwagi, zaczął skręcać się na krześle, a jego krocze stawało się coraz cięższe od napięcia.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na krawędzi ławki, kiedy wbił w nią paznokcie niemal boleśnie. Był pewien, że zostawił ślady. Przygryzł wargi, kiedy upojne ciepło się zintensyfikowało, powoli podgrzewając jego krew do coraz wyższej temperatury – krew, która zdecydowała się odpłynąć w dół, zwiększając przy tym torturę. Kuroko czuł, że jego twarz jest gorąca jak piec i nie potrafił złapać tchu. Rzucił spojrzeniem w stronę zegara wiszącego nad tablicą z przodu klasy. Zostało dwadzieścia minut, nim zadzwoni dzwonek sygnalizujący koniec egzaminu. To było okropne. Nie marzył o niczym więcej niż żeby uciec z tego pomieszczenia i zająć się tą dziwną sytuacją. Jego gardło nagle wyschło na wiór, teraz było suche niczym piaski ogromnej pustyni. Kuroko poczuł przypływ strachu, momentalnie przysłaniającego pobudzenie. Niepewność wypełniła go jak siła natury, która zmiata wszystko na swej drodze. W końcu doszedł do spóźnionego wniosku; właśnie przeżywał swoją Pierwszą Gorączkę.

Tutaj. Teraz. W miejscu pełnym ludzi.

Paznokcie Kuroko – teraz przekształcone w ostre szpony – wbiły się głębiej w ławkę, skrobiąc jej powierzchnię. Ze słabym, gardłowym głosem, którego nie rozpoznawał jako swój własny, zawołał, koniec zdania był już tylko słabym szeptem. „Kagami-kun... Kagami..."

Czerwonowłosy nagle stanął. Jego ławka brzęknęła głośno, kiedy to zrobił. Zbiorowe sapnięcie zostało poprzedzone dźwiękiem ołówków uderzających o podłogę. Kuroko obserwował mętnym wzrokiem, jak Kagami odwraca się i chwyta go za nadgarstek, spoglądając przy tym ponad ramieniem do tyłu.

„Proszę pana, Kuroko nie czuje się dobrze. Zgoda na zabranie go do pielęgniarki, proszę." Niemal wywarczał to zdanie, jego głos był głośny i władczy. Ich nauczyciel przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie oszołomionego, nim nie spojrzał na Kuroko.

Kuroko chciałby w tym momencie stać się niewidzialnym – wiedział, że wygląda okropnie, a fakt, że patrzyła na niego cała klasa, wcale nie pomagał w tej sytuacji.

„Ah, oczywiście. Proszę, zaopiekuj się nim, Kagami. Później zabiorę arkusze odpowiedzi z waszych ławek." Powiedział nauczyciel.

Kagami nie marnował czasu. Podniósł Kuroko w górę jednym, płynnym ruchem – ich koledzy z klasy znów wydali zbiorowe sapnięcie – i czerwonowłosy czmychnął z klasy, niosąc Kuroko w swoich ramionach. Kuroko nie był w nastroju, by dyskutować, zacisnął tylko uścisk na ramionach Kagamiego i przylgnął do niego. Ciężki, piżmowy zapach, który wydzielał Tygrys doprowadzał go do szału.

„Kagami..." Jego skomlenie brzmiało jak błaganie. Kuroko na pewno czułby wstyd, gdyby tylko był sobą.

„Szszsz. Masz wczesne objawy – co jest kurewsko za wcześnie. Cholera, powinienem wiedzieć!" Kagami który na przemian pocieszał Kuroko i przeklinał pod nosem, zaczął biec truchtem, wciąż niosąc Tetsuye, uważając przy tym, by nie pogorszyć jego stanu.

Czerwonowłosy niemal wykopał drzwi do gabinetu pielęgniarki z futryny i wpadł do środka, kierując się w stronę pustego łóżka, stojącego pod ścianą. Pochylił się i położył delikatnie Kuroko na łóżku, i Tetsuya był wdzięczny za ten gest. Jednak pobudzenie nie zniknęło, jedynie zwiększyło się tak, że niemal paliło. Jego spodnie zaczęły być wilgotne od środka, i wiedział, że penis był już w pełni twardy – nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zaczął ocierać się o prześcieradło na łóżku tylko po to, by uwolnić nieco napięcia.

Kagami zostawił go na chwilę, by zamknąć drzwi, a później grzebał w szafce na lekarstwa, wyciągając z niej buteleczki i sprawdzając ich etykiety, klnąc, gdy nie znalazł tego, czego szukał.

„Kurwa, nic tutaj nie mają." Powiedział, gdy wrócił z pustymi rękami. „Plastry i inne rzeczy są w środku mojej torby – nie mogę jednak zostawić cię samego." Syknął, wyławiając telefon z kieszeni spodni.

Kuroko nie mógł złapać oddechu, biorąc hausty powietrza tak, jakby miało mu go zabraknąć. Nie ważne ile razy wdychał, nie mógł schłodzić palącego ciepła w swoim ciele. Ono parowało z niego i rozcapierzało się całe naraz, nim nie zaczęło sączyć się z każdego poru w jego skórze, czyniąc go wrażliwym na najmniejsze tarcie. Znów otarł się o prześcieradło, chwytając je w pazury, aż w jego oczach nie pojawiły się małe łzy. Niski, gardłowy dźwięk wibrował w jego tchawicy i mógł usłyszeć samego siebie warczącego z frustracji.

Spojrzał na czerwonowłosego i przypomniał sobie rzeczy, które robili w łazience i pocałunek przed stacją – w głębi jego brzucha rozbudziła się burza pożądania. Chciał Kagamiego. Chciał Kagamiego tak, jak jeszcze niczego wcześniej. Kuroko poczuł, jak opuszcza go rozsądek – nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, gdy wyjęczał imię Kagamiego i zmienił pozycję, by znaleźć się na rękach i kolanach, pochylając się i rozciągając kończyny jak dzikie zwierzę, uwalniając wszystko, czym dysponował, by uwieść mężczyznę.

Słowa Kagamiego umarły na jego języku, kiedy czerwonowłosy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Kuroko, z telefonem wciąż przyciśniętym do ucha. Wyraźnie przełknął – jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się w górę i w dół – i oblizał usta. Potem niemal natychmiast odwrócił spojrzenie.

„Nie, przestań, Kuroko. Ty nie – my nie jesteśmy w odpowiednim miejscu. To nie jest odpowiednia chwila." Głos Kagamiego drżał, gdy opuszczał rękę, trzymającą telefon.

Kuroko wydał niezadowolony jęk, jego ręka sięgnęła w dół, by zacisnąć się na rosnącym pobudzeniu, piskliwe skomlenie umknęło z jego ust w reakcji na tarcie.

„Furihata przyniesie tutaj nasze torby, kiedy egzamin się skończy. Mam trochę leków..." Kagami przerwał, ponownie odwracając się w stronę Kuroko. „W międzyczasie, pomogę ci pozbyć się trochę napięcia."

Kiedy Kagami usiadł na łóżku, Kuroko przylgnął do niego, ciągnąc za przód jego koszulki. Chciał się jej pozbyć. Potrzebował by czuć skórę Kagamiego na swojej. Z tyłu jego umysłu, to, co zostało z ludzkiej strony Kuroko, było przerażone jego dziką, zwierzęcą naturą, którą manifestował z taką odwagą. Chciał się powstrzymać, ale pobudzenie było tak intensywne, że aż bolesne, jego głowa pulsowała w próbie powstrzymania zdeprawowanych, czystych pragnień. Był przerażony. Nic nie mógł poradzić na łzy frustracji, które zbierały się w jego oczach.

Kagami wytarł krople, które się przelały i potarł kciukiem o jego policzek. „Szszsz, spokojnie. Jestem tutaj, jest dobrze. Nie musisz się tego wstydzić, to naturalne. Nie jesteś jedynym, który czuje się w ten sposób, gdy nadchodzi gorączka. Wszyscy to przechodzą."

Kuroko załkał miękko i nachylił się w stronę dotyku, szepcząc ochrypłym głosem. „Kagami-kun, pomóż mi. Proszę... dotknij mnie."

Ostre wciągnięcie powietrza i Kuroko został popchnięty na łóżko, prześcieradło pomarszczyło się pod jego plecami. Obserwował jak Kagami unosi się nad nim, jedną ręką rozluźniając kołnierzyk jego Gakuranu. Serce Kuroko biło głośno w jego uszach, gdy Kagami zawisł nad nim. Głos Tygrysa stał się silniejszy a zapach bardziej piżmowy.

„Zdejmij ubrania żeby się nie pobrudziły." Rozkaz wysłał dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Tetsuyi.

Dłonie Kuroko trzęsły się, kiedy odpinał guziki swojego mundurka. Był zawstydzony, kiedy Kagami musiał mu pomóc się rozebrać. Kiedy zdjęli spodnie Kuroko okazało się, że bokserski ma mokre i klejące, a jego penis stał, domagając się uwagi – czerwony i cieknący na czubku, krople preejakulatu spływały wzdłuż całej długości trzonu. Kuroko zarumienił się nawet mocniej, kiedy spojrzenie Kagamiego rozbłysło fascynacją. Tetsuya był nagi i wrażliwy, nogi miał rozłożone nieprzyzwoicie a penis tak twardy, że to aż dręczyło.

„Nie... patrz..." Wychrypiał Kuroko, niespodziewanie odzyskując nieco zdrowego rozsądku. Chłopiec czuł się bardzo zawstydzony, zakrył więc twarz ramieniem, odmawiając tym samym patrzenia na Kagamiego.

„Haaa - " Zadrżał, gdy poczuł ciepłe palce obejmujące jego kształt. Ten chwyt doprowadzał do wściekłości swoją delikatnością.

„Nie bądź nieśmiały. Nie ma w tobie nic, co byłoby brzydkie. Przysięgam, że wręcz przeciwnie." Usłyszał słowa Kagamiego, lecz ich efekt był odwrotny do zamierzonego i Kuroko poczuł się nawet bardziej zawstydzony.

Jego oddech stał się urywanye i szybszy, gdy Kagami zaczął go gładzić. Twarda powierzchnia jego zrogowaciałej dłoni sprawiała Tetsuyi dużą przyjemność. Kagami zaczął ruszać nią w stałym rytmie długich pociągnięć, pocierając kciukiem szczelinę na czubku raz na jakiś czas. „Ah, ah, Kagami – mmmm" Wyjęczał Kuroko i sapnął, starając się zdusić te dźwięki, ale poległ z kretesem.

„Kuroko, nie chowaj się. Chcę cię zobaczyć." Wyszeptał mu do ucha Kagami i pociągnął za jego ramiona.

Kuroko chciał mu odmówić, ale okropna niepewność zmusiła wstyd do odejścia, w zamian żądając szukania pocieszenia u czerwonowłosego. Niechętnie odsunął więc ramiona, i napotkał oczy w kolorze krwi, które patrzyły na niego.

„Hej," Kagami wyszczerzył się.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten uśmiech wypchnął go poza krawędź i Kuroko doszedł szybko, wytryskując mocno na swój brzuch. Wygiął ciało i odrzucił głowę do tyłu z kwileniem. Kagami dał mu jeszcze kilka pociągnięć, by wylał z siebie wszystko, ale penis Kuroko wciąż stał i był twardy, tak, jakby wcale nie doszedł. Jego pierś poruszała się w górę i w dół, gdy w roztargnieniu patrzył na biały bałagan na swoim brzuchu. Jego męskość najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru opaść.

Kagami zabrał rękę, zlizując spermę ze swoich palców. Kuroko – u którego mgła pokrywająca jego umysł nieco się rozrzedziła – spojrzał na niego, na wpół przerażony i na wpół zahipnotyzowany. „Kagami-kun, nie liż tego, proszę. To jest brudne." Usłyszał sam siebie. Wściekle się przy tym rumienił.

„Nah. Jest dobrze." Kagami wzruszył obojętne ramionami, oblizując ostatni palec. „Poza tym, jeszcze nie skończyłeś."

Kuroko wciąż był podniecony – i był w pełni tego świadomy. Tylko jeden orgazm nie wystarczył, by usatysfakcjonować mgłę pożądania, która przyćmiła jego umysł. „Na to wygląda..." Nie mógł być już bardziej zawstydzony niż w tej chwili.

„W takim razie w porządku. Chodź no."

Kagami chwycił jego przedramiona i ciągnąc za kończyny Kuroko, uniósł jego wrażliwe ciało i usadził sobie na udach – Kuroko wydał skowyt, gdy Kagami to zrobił. Teraz byli twarzą w twarz, z Kuroko otaczającym nogami biodra Kagamiego, jego erekcja ocierała się o materiał spodni czerwonowłosego. Lepka smuga ubrudziła przód mundurka wyższego chłopca.

„Kagami-kun, pobrudzisz sobie mundurek." Natychmiast ostrzegł czerwonowłosego.

„Hm? Oh? Ne przejmuj się. W torbie mam ubrania na zmianę." Kagami szturchnął dłonie Kuroko, by ten ulokował je na jego ramionach, układając tym samym drobniejszego w wygodniejszej pozycji.

„... To dziwne, że jesteś tak dobrze na to przygotowany..."

Kagami zaśmiał się. „Może planowałem, że to się stanie, kto wie? Planowałem rzucić się na ciebie, gdy skończą się lekcje. Niezupełnie w ten sposób. Miałem uwieść cię jedzeniem, zaciągnąć do mojego łóżka i zrobić rzeczy, które wywołają w tobie właśnie taki rumieniec." Drażnił się, uzyskując, jak na zawołanie, żywoczerwony rumieniec na twarzy Kuroko.

„Jesteś podłym mężczyzną, Kagami-kun. Żałuję mojej decyzji. Nie chcę być już twoim Towarzyszem Gorączki."

Powiedział Kuroko z kamienną twarzą.

„Hej," Kuroko wydał jęk, kiedy Kagami znów zaczął poruszać ręką na jego przyrodzeniu. „Kto rezygnuje z kogo?"

Kuroko nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, ponieważ mgła pożądania wróciła zintensyfikowana. Wygiął plecy w łuk, gdy próbował ustabilizować swoją pozycję, jedną ręką opierając się o łóżko a dugą zaciskając na ramieniu Kagamiego. Jego usta były rozchylone a ślina, której nie przełknął, wypływała z otwartych ust. Kagami jedną ręką otaczał jego biodro, a jego usta zajęte były umieszczaniem palącej ścieżki pocałunków i uszczypnięć na torsie Tetsuyi, liżąc miejsca, gdzie ślady ugryzień zaczęły już blaknąć i odnawiając siniaki.

Kuroko zbyt zatracił się w tych wrażeniach, by zauważyć, że ręka Kagamiego zniknęła z jego biodra i sięgnęła do tylnej kieszeni spodni czerwonowłosego, grzebiąc w niej. Usłyszał kliknięcie gdzieś spoza mętnej mgły w swoim umyśle. Kagami wymamrotał, przyciskając usta do jego skóry. „To będzie trochę dziwne, ale... zaufaj mi."

Kuroko niemal jęknął, gdy ręka Kagamiego opuściła jego erekcję i rzucił na czerwonowłosego wściekłe spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi Tygrys pochylił się, by go pocałować.

„Bądź cierpliwy." Wyszeptał naprzeciw ust Kuroko, nim nie dopomniał się o nie z dziką siłą. Gniew gdzieś zniknął i ręka Kuroko wiła się na tyle głowy Kagamiego, gdy całowali się głęboko i z pasją.

Kuroko miał tylko lekkie przeczucie, co się dzieje, gdy poczuł szorstką dłoń szukającą po omacku jego tyłka. Jęknął w pocałunku. Ręka masowała teraz jego pośladki, wysyłając ostre dreszcze w górę jego kręgosłupa i z powrotem do penisa w szybkich seriach. „Haaa – Ah. Aaah – przyjemne - „ Kwilił bezwstydnie, bezwiednie wycofując się z pocałunku i odrzucając głowę do tyłu, zagubiony w ekstazie.

„Hej, wracaj tutaj." Warknął Kagami i penis Kuroko zadrżał na ten głęboki, ochrypły głos, który wydał z siebie tygrys.

Kagami przygryzł podstawę jego szyi, tuż nad obojczykiem. Niski warkot zadrżał naprzeciw gardła Kuroko. Zęby Kagamiego lekko się zaostrzyły, gdy przygryzał jego skórę. Tetsuya zacisnął oczy, gdy czerwonowłosy rozdzielił mu pośladki. Z jego ust wymknął się syk, gdy coś zręcznego i długiego wtargnęło w niego przez tylne wejście, płytko wsuwając się do środka i z powrotem.

„Co..." Kuroko próbował wykrztusić zdezorientowany.

Półprzymknięte oczy napotkały parę czerwonych, uwodzicielskich oczu. Kagami miał krople potu spływające po twarzy i szczęce. Krople te wydzielały pociągający zapach. Kuroko pomyślał, że zabłąkany czerwony kosmyk wygładzony przez pot i przyklejony do skroni Tygrysa wygląda nieprawdopodobnie seksownie.

„Na początku będzie to niekomfortowe, ale później okaże się przyjemne. Obiecuję." Głośne sapnięcia, które wymykały się z jego otwartych ust działały na Kuroko hipnotyzująco.

Palec wbił się głębiej w dziurę Tetsuyi. Takie wtargnięcie w intymne miejsce było dziwnym uczuciem. Kuroko podparł się i objął rękami ramiona Kagamiego. Niepowstrzymane skamlenie wylewało się z jego ust, gdy ręka Kagamiego wróciła na penis, pocierając go w tym samym rytmie, co palce pieprzące tył. Usta czerwonowłosego znów znalazły się na jego, po chwili przesuwając się w dół, do jego piersi i chwytając sutek, obdarzając różowy guziczek niepewnymi liźnięciami. Kuroko zadrżał.

„Spróbuj się rozluźnić, Kuroko." Powiedział czerwonowłosy i znów go pocałował, równie namiętnie, jak zwykle.

Wszedł w niego drugi palec, i Kuroko poczuł, że otwiera się w najbardziej wulgarny sposób, jaki jest tylko możliwy. Rytm Kagamiego zwolnił, gdy palcował jego wejście, podążając w płytką otchłań dopóki pierścień mięśni Kuroko nie był wystarczająco rozluźniony. Wtedy weszły one w niego głębiej i Kuroko mógł poczuć, jak ruszają się w jego środku, krzyżując się i szukając czegoś. Kagami zgiął palce i Kuroko zobaczył biały błysk. Wydał z siebie głośny skowyt, przerywając pocałunek.

„Ah, tutaj, huh?" Kagami wyszczerzył się zmysłowo. Palce wbiły się w niego i znów dotknęły ten sam punkt, a Kuroko poczuł wstrząs przeszywający jego penisa. Sapał coraz mocniej i ciężej. Paląca przyjemność zbierała się w dole jego brzucha i poczuł, że zaraz dojdzie. Ruchy Kagamiego z przodu i z tyłu doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

„Kagami-kun... aaah, Kagami! Nie mogę – nie mogę – zaraz, ja -" Logika opuściła jego umysł, jego usta otwarte były szeroko a twarz śliska od potu. Ciało miał rozpalone od gwałtownej burzy gorąca, która się przez niego przetoczyła, domagając się spełnienia. Kuroko był tak blisko.

Kagami obserwował go z bliska z tymi płonącymi, szkarłatnymi oczami, a jego zręczne palce, pociągnęły Kuroko na szczyt jeszcze raz. „Dojdź, Kuroko." Kagami warknął nisko.

I Kuroko doszedł po raz drugi, wytryskując w nieładzie na swój brzuch i na przód Gakuranu Kagamiego. Chłopiec wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte, gdy szybował wysoko od kolejnego silnego orgazmu, intensywniejszego nawet od poprzedniego. Jego męskość zadrżała i wytrysnął jeszcze kilkukrotnie w krótkich szarpnięciach, nim się nie opróżnił i w końcu zwiotczał.

Kagami trzymał go delikatnie, gdy Kuroko był zbyt wyczerpany, by się ruszyć. Czerwonowłosy przesunął mniejszego chłopca ostrożnie, dopóki Kuroko nie leżał na plecach na miękkim materacu łóżka.

Tetsuya bezmyślnie patrzył w sufit, podczas gdy Kagami wyciągał prześcieradło, by przykryć jego nagość. Kuroko odwrócił głowę, by obserwować jak Kagami zdejmuje swój zabrudzony Gakuran – miał koszulkę pod mundurkiem a jego spodnie na szczęście pozostały nietknięte. Po chwili rozłożył ramiona, nieco nieprzytomnie, by po niego sięgnąć, a czerwonowłosy z łatwością złapał jego uniesione ramię.

„Wygląda na to, że gorączka trochę się uspokoiła." Kagami usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, bawiąc się palcami Kuroko. „Po jakichś lekach, powinno to opóźnić objawy dopóki nie dotrzemy jutro do Kanagawy."

Nie mając zbyt wiele do powiedzenia – a może był po prostu zbyt zmęczony – Kuroko krótko skinął głową.

Wtedy usłyszeli ciche pukanie do drzwi. Kuroko spojrzał na Kagamiego ostrzegawczo.

„Nie martw się, wcześniej je zamknąłem. To pewnie tylko Furihata." Powiedział mu czerwonowłosy .

Wstał z łóżka, a Kuroko podciągnął prześcieradło, by przykryć się kompletnie. Tygrys otworzył zamek od drzwi i lekko je uchylił. To rzeczywiście był pierwszoroczny z drużyny Seirin, Furihata. Kuroko zauważył, że twarz chłopca była zarumieniona, gdy rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie najpierw na Kagamiego a później na Kuroko. Zauważył wstydliwy stan tego drugiego, po czym zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej. Trzymał dwie torby – Kagamiego i Kuroko – i przyciskał je do piersi.

„Um, nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać, więc czekałem przed drzwiami i uh... powiedziałem innym, że pokój jest... czyszczony, w – więc nie nabrali podejrzeń. I – mam wasze torby ze sobą." Wyjąkał, wciskając torby w ramiona Kagamiego i nerwowo odwracając wzrok, tak, jakby upewniał się, że w pobliżu naprawdę nikogo nie ma.

Kuroko zarumienił się głęboką czerwienią, domyślając się, że Furihata mógł ich usłyszeć. Poczuł się winny – a przede wszystkim upokorzony. Jednakże był zbyt zmęczony, by jakoś zareagować.

„Dzięki i uh... przepraszam za to," Powiedział Kagami, drapiąc tył swojej głowy.

„Ah, wszystko w porządku. Przyniosłem to dla was, uznałem, że wam się przyda." Furihata podał czerwonowłosemu dwie butelki z wodą w białej, plastikowej torbie. Kagami przyjął je z podziękowaniem. Wtedy Kouki odwrócił się w stronę Kuroko – dotąd starał się unikać patrzenia bezpośrednio na chłopca – i rzucił mu współczujące spojrzenie.

„Słyszałem od Kagamiego. To musi być dla ciebie trudne, Kuroko. Przepraszam, że byłem wcześniej taki niedelikatny. Nie wiedziałem o twoim stanie."

Musiał mieć na myśli ten czas, gdy kiedyś omawiali temat Tygodnia Gorączki.

„Nie ma problemu, Furihata-kun. Dziękuję, że nam pomagasz." Kuroko oddał sentyment, kiwając dwukrotnie głową.

Furihata wyszczerzył się. „W porządku, wasza dwójka może um, dokończyć tutaj swoje sprawy! Ja , uh, upewnię się, że nikt nie wejdzie."

Brunet pomachał ręką i zamknął drzwi, najprawdopodobniej na nowo obejmując wartę.

Kagami otworzył swoją torbę i wyjął z niej pudełko z Plastrami i mały szklany słoik. Wyjął dwie bezbarwne kapsułki i wyciągnął je w stronę Kuroko. „To stłumi objawy, jak Plastry, ale jest silniejsze. Najwyraźniej Plastry ci nie wystarczają." Wyjaśnił.

„Przepraszam za kłopot." Kuroko usiadł i przyjął je z wdzięcznością. Obracał kapsułki w palcach, nim włożył je do ust.

Kagami odkręcił butelkę z wodą mineralną, którą przyniósł im Furihata. Upił z niej trochę, zanim podał ją Kuroko, który wziął i napił się, przełykając lekarstwo wraz z odświeżająca cieczą. Uświadomił sobie, że tak był bardzo spragniony, że aż bolało go gardło.

„Bierz jedną co trzy godziny, przed lub po posiłku. Upewnij się, że przestaniesz je przyjmować po dwóch dniach. Efekty uboczne... senność." Czerwonowłosy czytał głośno instrukcje z etykiety słoika, obracając go w palcach.

„Kagami-kun." Powiedział Kuroko, a jego głos był zachrypnięty.

„Hmmm?"

„Dziękuję. Za pomoc."

Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się do niego.

„Nie," Odpowiedział, rozciągając usta w drapieżnym uśmiechu. „Cała przyjemność po _mojej_ stronie."

Kuroko nie wiedział dlaczego zadrżał.


	4. Gorączka

Słownik zmiennokształtnych:

Supresanty hormonalne: Istnieją różne użyteczne narzędzia, których używa się, gdy zbliża się Sezon Gorączki. Są dwa rodzaje supresantów hormonalnych: Plastry i Pigułki. Obydwa specyfiki działają tłumiąco na wczesne objawy gorączki. Jednakże, podczas gdy Plastry powstrzymują na krótki czas podniecenie i są w powszechnym użyciu, o tyle Pigułki/Kapsułki zawierają silniejszą dawkę i stosuje się je jako dłuższe leczenie w specjalnych przypadkach - jak na przykład Zatrzymana Gorączka - redukują efekty uboczne objawów gorączki. Z powodu ich mocnego działania zaleca się, by podczas ich stosowania, ściśle trzymać się instrukcji i nie przyjmować ich dłużej niż przez wyznaczony w ulotce czas, ponieważ mają własne skutki uboczne.

Zmiana Kształtu: Zmiennokształtni potrafią zmieniać swój kształt, kiedy tylko zechcą, przyjmując postać pół-człowieka, pół-zwierzęcia lub w pełni zwierzęcia. Jednakże od dzieciństwa wpaja im się, jak ważna jest kontrola swojej formy, gdyż ujawnienie ich prawdziwej postaci mogłoby przyciągnąć do nich niechcianą uwagę. Aby zniechęcić dzieci do zbyt częstych zmian, porównuje się ją do nagości. A zatem, edukacja obejmująca kontrolowanie swojej fizycznej i duchowej formy jest dla młodych Zmiennokształtnych elementarną. Dopuszcza się je do społeczeństwa dopiero po pozytywnym zaliczeniu egzaminu z zachowania ludzkiej postaci. Ponadto zaleca się, aby gatunki należące do zagrożonych, a na które ludzie polują, nauczyły się przyjmować formy pospolitych zwierząt, aby w ten sposób chronić się przed kłusownikami, którzy chcieliby się na nich nielegalnie wzbogacić. Jednakże kontrolowanie swojej postaci jest niezwykle trudne, gdyż Zmiennokształtny, który jest nieszczęśliwy lub doznaje innych intensywnych emocji, łatwiej poddaje się swoim zwierzęcym instynktom i trudniej jest mu zachować ludzką formę. Aby kompletnie przezwyciężyć instynkty i ukryć swoją prawdziwą formę potrzeba żelaznej siły woli.

Prawdziwy Partner: Jak Naczelni mają swoje bajki o bratnich duszach i przeznaczonych sobie kochankach połączonych czerwoną nicią, tak Zmiennokształtni mają Stare wierzenia, że mogą na swej drodze spotkać tego jednego jedynego towarzysza, który jest dla nich najbardziej odpowiedni. Znani są oni jako Prawdziwi Partnerzy. Mówi się, że zwierzęca strona Zmiennokształtnego może odnaleźć swojego Prawdziwego Partnera wyłącznie dzięki instynktowi. Jednakże we współczesnym świecie, gdzie materializm ma większą wartość niż wierność własnej naturze, Prawdziwi Partnerzy stali się romantyczną bajką opowiadaną dzieciom, o której zapominają, gdy tylko stają się dorośli.

Rozdział 4: Gorączka

"Jak się czujesz?"

Kuroko spojrzał w górę na Kagamiego. Powieki błękitnowłosego wciąż były ciężkie od snu, a dłoń, która podtrzymywała jego głowę sprawiała przyjemne wrażenie. Zbliżył się do tego dotyku, miękka powierzchnia prześcieradła lekko się zmarszczyła, kiedy się poruszył. Ziewnął.

" ... Wydaje się, że w tej chwili wszystko ze mną dobrze." Odpowiedział, pocierając lekko oczy. Ten ruch usunął skorupki z ich kącików. "Jak długo spałem, Kagami-kun?"

Tygrys, nim odpowiedział, sprawdził godzinę na zegarze stojącym na nocnej szafce. "Jakieś trzy godziny? Już 9 wieczorem. Tak przy okazji, zrobiłem kolację. Przyniosę ja tutaj, wciąż masz lekką gorączkę." Powiedział, przykładając dłoń do czoła Kuroko i uśmiechając się.

"Nie, ja - ja czuję się dobrze. Zejdą na dół." Kuroko próbował się podnieść, opierając górną połowę swojego ciała na dłoniach. Jego ruchy były niezdarne i powolne, a ręce trzęsły mu się nieco zbyt mocno. Skończyło się na tym, że Kagami popchnął go w ramię i z łatwością przewrócił na plecy.

"Nie zmuszaj się. Musisz odpoczywać. Przyniosę jedzenie tutaj." Powiedział, całując Kuroko w czoło. Błękitnowłosy poczuł pragnienie, by obrazić się za to traktowanie go jak dziecko, ale powstrzymał się.

Kuroko nie czuł się na siłach, by się ruszać, co było spowodowane lekami, które wziął, by powściągnąć swoje zwierzęce instynkty, a które wywołały u niego gorączkę podobna do tej przy przeziębieniu. Czuł się winny, ze czerwonowłosy znów się nim opiekuje, nawet jeśli Kagami sam zaoferował swoją pomoc, ponieważ nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć swojego stanu rodzicom będącymi Naczelnymi. To, że Tygrys był ochotnikiem, wcale nie znaczyło, że nie czuł się źle z tym, że wciąż i wciąż sprawia mu kłopoty.

"Przepraszam, że jestem takim utrapieniem, Kagami-kun. Jesteś taki miły i pomocny, źle się z tym czuję." Wyznał szczerze, spuszczając przy tym wzrok.

Czerwonowłosy zaśmiał się. "O czym ty gadasz? Jesteś moim towarzyszem, Kuroko, a to jest właśnie to, co robią towarzysze."

Gdy Kagami łagodnie uśmiechnął się do niego, Kuroko poczuł trzepotanie serca i ucisk w klatce piersiowej. W duchu zastanawiał się, czy Kagami traktował w ten sam sposób swoich poprzednich Towarzyszy Gorączki. Nie rozumiał dlaczego unieszczęśliwiała go myśl o Tygrysie będącym delikatnym wobec innych. Wyrzucił ze swojej głowy te negatywne myśli, dochodząc do wniosku, że myślenie w ten sposób jest niegrzeczne.

Po chwili Kagami wyszedł po jedzenie. Kuroko zmusił się, by usiąść, z każdą sekundą czując się coraz mniej zmęczony. Rozejrzał się po pokoju Kagamiego - który już dobrze znał - i zauważył swój telefon leżący na nocnej szafce koło zegara. Niezdarnie sięgnął po komórkę i otworzył jej klapkę. Powitało do zdjęcie Nigou, które miał ustawione na tapecie. Kuroko uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nigou rósł szybko. Teraz ważył dwa razy więcej niż w chwili, kiedy go znalazł.

Kuroko uświadomił sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu nie bawił się z Nigou, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty nauką i przygotowaniami do Tygodnia Gorączki. Teraz też nie będzie w stanie wrócić do domu przez co najmniej tydzień. Zdecydował się napisać smsa do swojej mamy, żeby nie zapomniała o karmieniu i wyprowadzaniu Nigou - nawet jeśli wiedział, że miała ona kręćka na punkcie husky'iego i na pewno by o nim nie zapomniała.

Kuroko już wcześniej poprosił o pozwolenie na wyjazd podczas Tygodnia Gorączki (jako wymówki użył treningu koszykówki) i zabrał z domu wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, więc teraz nie miał powodu, by dzwonić do swoich rodziców. Wiedział, że te wszystkie bezsensowne myśli były tylko próbą odwrócenia swojej uwagi od tego, co tak naprawdę go martwiło - wciąż odczuwał niepokój z powodu perspektywy uprawiania sexu z Kagamim.

Kuroko poczuł ciepło napływające do policzków i doskonale wiedział, że nie było ono spowodowane gorączką. Nawet jeśli Kagami był w tym bardzo, bardzo dobry, dla Kuroko to wciąż był jego pierwszy raz i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się z tego powodu niepewnie i nieśmiało. Wiedział, że Kagami pomógł mu już wielokrotnie, ale tu chodziło o... o sex analny (wygooglował to w internecie). Słyszał na ten temat zarówno dobre, jak i złe rzeczy a to budziło w nim nerwowość.

Teraz, gdy wróciła do niego umiejętność logicznego myślenia i zahamowania, perspektywa sexu stała się dla niego bardzo realna. Kuroko uświadomił sobie, że kiedy jego umysł przysłoniła mgła pożądania, chciał Kagamiego z całego serca. Zastanawiał się na ile było to spowodowane działaniem gorączki a ile w tym było jego własnego pragnienia. Niespodziewanie poczuł chęć, by znów się położyć, ponieważ jego temperatura wzrosła o kolejny stopień. To nie było dobre. Zbyt wiele myślenia powodowało u niego oszołomienie, a Kuroko naprawdę nie potrzebował, by gorączka wróciła.

Drzwi otworzyły się, gdy tylko Kuroko oparł się o zagłówek i Kagami wszedł do pokoju z talerzami pełnymi jedzenia. Błękitnowłosy był pewien, że Tygrys przyniósł ze sobą własną porcję, gdyż nie było szans, by Kuroko mógł sam poradzić sobie z taką góra jedzenia. Czerwonowłosy wyszczerzył się, zamykając za sobą drzwi nogą. Ręce miał zajęte, ponieważ trzymał w nich pełne talerze.

"Hej, przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać. Przyniosłem ze sobą moją porcję." Powiedział. Zrobił trochę miejsca na stoliku nocnym, by położyć na nim jeden z talerzy.

"Nie jadłeś jeszcze kolacji, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sprawdził godzinę. Była już 21.14, trochę późno jak na kolację.

"Czekałem aż się obudzisz. Chciałem zjeść z tobą." Powiedział prosto Kagami, siadając na brzegu łóżka i pokazując Kuroko, by się przybliżył.

"Nie musiałeś tego robić, ale dziękuję, Kagami-kun." Kuroko przesunął się bliżej, zaglądając przy tym do talerzy, które przyniósł ze sobą czerwonowłosy.

Zrobił on trochę kiełbasek, bekon i sajgonki. W misce, którą Kagami położył na łóżku były winogrona, a w tej, która stała na szafce nocnej znajdowała się góra różnego jedzenia - nie było tam tylko winogron, które najwyraźniej były dla Kagamiego. Kuroko przełknął głośno na ten widok i unoszący się zapach. Jego usta wypełniły się śliną. Do teraz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak był głodny.

"Będziesz jadł w łóżku, więc przygotowałem jedzenie, które można jeść rękami i nie będzie bałaganu. Przepraszam, że nie mam jakiegoś małego stołu czy czegoś w tym guście." Kagami pochylił się i złożył na skroniach Kuroko przepraszający pocałunek. Po tym czerwonowłosy wyszczerzył w uśmiechu zęby, wziął kawałek kiełbaski i wyciągnął ją w stronę Kuroko.

"Dobra, nakarmię cię. Otwórz szeroko."

Kuroko nie spodziewał się nawet, że pomysł, by jeść Kagamiemu z ręki, wzbudzi w nim taką nerwowość. "Kagami-kun, nie sądzę..."

Próbował grzecznie odmówić, ale Kagami go przed tym powstrzymał.

"No weź, proszę? Chcę to zrobić." Powiedział czerwonowłosy, zachowując się po dziecinnemu.

Oh jej. Kuroko nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego Kagamiego, takiego rozkapryszonego i patrzącego na niego oczami szczeniaczka.

Pomimo wstydu i niechęci, Kuroko posłusznie rozchylił wargi. Czerwonowłosy - jego uśmiech stał się głupkowaty i szczęśliwy - ostrożnie wsunął kiełbaskę w usta błękitnowłosego, jego palce potarły język Kuroko. Wsuwał, dopóki mały kęs jedzenia nie znalazł się cały w środku. Wtedy Kagami zabrał palce, przysunął je do własnych ust i oblizał. Kuroko zapomniał na sekundę o przeżuwaniu.

"... To jest pyszne." Oświadczył, nieco zbyt późno przypominając sobie, ze nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. Szybko pogryzł i przełknął, a jego żołądek ostrzegawczym burczeniem zażądał więcej.

Kagami uśmiechnął się szeroko. "Tak myślisz? Spróbuj tego." Wziął kawałek sajgonki - Kuroko zauważył, że wszystko na jego talerzy jest pokrojone na małe kawałki, idealne na jeden gryz - i ponownie wyciągnął rękę.

Kuroko wpatrzył się w apetycznie wyglądającą sajgonkę, przełknął lekko, po czym otworzył usta. To było po prostu rozkoszne - mógł wyczuć soczyste mięso kaczki i trochę świeżych warzyw zamkniętych w chrupiącą skórkę, nawet sos był znakomity. Przygotowanie tego musiało zabrać trochę czasu, pomyślał z nieuwagą. Kagami nakarmił go jeszcze kilkukrotnie, nie ruszając przy tym własnego jedzenia. Kuroko zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie je.

"Nie jesteś głodny, Kagami-kun? Nic jeszcze nie zjadłeś." Zauważył.

"Uh, a tak. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem." Kagami wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, kiedy spojrzał na zapomnianą górę jedzenia. "Pomyślałem, że najpierw cię nakarmię. W sensie, że spałeś cały ten czas, więc pewnie teraz umierasz z głodu, Kuroko." Powiedział, krzywiąc się.

Kuroko spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu. Przez głowę przemknęła mu dziwaczna myśl.

"Czy powinienem... też cię nakarmić?"

Twarz Kagamiego eksplodowała wszystkimi odcieniami czerwieni a jego szczęka opadła, pozostawiając usta otwarte.

"Je-jesteś pewny? Chciałbyś mnie na-nakarmić? Ręką?" Z jakiegoś powodu nieco za bardzo uniósł głos.

Kuroko niespodziewanie poczuł się tak, jakby powiedział coś złego, opuścił więc ze wstydu głowę. Nagle poczuł się bardzo smutno. "No chyba że... nie chcesz żebym to zrobił? Przepraszam, że powiedziałem coś dziwnego."

Czerwonowłosy zaczął dziko machać rękami. "N-nie! To znaczy, tak! Oczywiście, że chce! Z przyjemnością! Karm mnie, ile tylko chcesz! Jestem jak najbardziej na tak! Kompletnie nie mam nic przeciwko!" Kagami wykrzykiwał entuzjastycznie z pięściami uniesionymi w górę, ostatnie zdanie wypowiadając po angielsku. Kuroko mrugnął.

"Skoro nie masz nic przeciwko, Kagami-kun, chciałbym to zrobić." Powiedział Kuroko, uśmiechając się.

Kagami wyszczerzył się tak bardzo, ze wyglądało to boleśnie.

Kagami szczerzył się cały czas, gdy Kuroko wybierał dla niego jedzenie - czerwonowłosy trzymał talerz na kolanach - i karmił go. Kagami zjadł ze smakiem i nawet chętniej podał kęs Kuroko w odpowiedzi. Błękitnowłosy pomyślał, ze zjadł już więcej niż zazwyczaj, i zastanawiał się, czy było to spowodowane tym, że opuścił kilka posiłków. Jego żołądek z wolną wypełniał się pysznym jedzeniem, które Kagami dla niego zrobił. Szybko ich palce stały się tłuste i pokryte bułką tartą, a ponadto przylgnął do nich zapach jedzenia.

Kuroko z roztargnieniem lizał i lekko ssał palce Kagamiego, smakując przyprawy i olej, którymi były pokryte. Palce Kagamiego były dłuższe i grubsze niż jego, pomyślał mimowolnie. Bułka tarta przylgnęła mu do szorstkich skrawków skóry, które miał na opuszkach i stawach. Kuroko zlizał ścieżkę tłuszczu, która spłynęła wzdłuż środkowego palca Kagamiego jednym, szybkim liźnięciem. Zabrało mu chwilę, by zauważyć, że Kagami jest kompletnie zesztywniały, a jego czerwone oczy są skierowane bezpośrednio na błękitnowłosego.

Kuroko zatrzymał się - usta miał wciąż przyciśnięte do palca Kagamiego - i dostrzegł pragnienie w czerwonych oczach.

"Czy ty ...? " Kagami zamarł, zabierając dłoń od Kuroko. Wyglądał na niepewnego; odwrócił wzrok i na chwilę skierował go w inną stronę, nim ponownie spojrzał na błękitnowłosego. Wyraz jego twarzy był surowy, szczękę miał zaciśniętą, oddychał powoli. "Kuroko, nie wiem, czy robisz to specjalnie czy nie, ale przestań. Sprawiasz, że mam ochotę stracić kontrolę."

Kuroko uświadomił sobie, jak sugestywnie musiało wyglądać jego niewinne zachowanie. Nie podejrzewał nawet, jaki to może mieć efekt, nim Kagami o tym nie wspomniał.

Jednakże słowa, które wyrwaly mu się z ust nie były takie, jakie mógłby oczekiwać.

"W takim razie, dlaczego nie, Kagami- kun?" Zapytał. "Zastanawiałem się. Mogłeś mnie mieć wtedy w szkole, nie odmówiłbym ci. Dlaczego się powstrzymałeś?"

Kiedy mgła pożądania przytłoczyła Kuroko, nie odmówiłby niczemu, co Kagami chciałby z nim zrobić. Był bezradny i słaby. Jego ciało było niezwykle wrażliwe od pożądania. Kuroko był po prostu uosobieniem bezwolnej lalki. Był doskonale świadomy pragnień Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy zawsze chciał go dotykać, całować i trzymać blisko siebie. Tygrys jasno dał do zrozumienia, że chciałby go sobie przywłaszczyć, początkowo przez wcieranie swojego zapachu w błękitnowłosego za każdym razem, gdy miał taką okazję, a później przez zachowywanie się irracjonalnie zaborczo i terytorialnie względem innych mężczyzn. Ciężko było to przegapić.

A mimo to, czerwonowłosy nie tylko nie podążył za swoimi pragnieniami u pielęgniarki, kiedy Kuroko był tak potulny i chętny - cały ten czas był w ubraniach, kiedy zaspokajał potrzeby Kuroko. Po wszystkim nawet sobie nie ulżył. Kuroko zauważył ciężkie do pomylenia z czymś innym wybrzuszenie w kroczu Kagamiego, kiedy skończyli, nawet jeśli ten zachowywał się tak, jakby to wcale na niego nie wpłynęło.

Kagami wpatrywał się w niego, najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Wyglądał na oniemiałego, jego usta kilkukrotnie zamykały się i otwierały, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Kuroko czekał aż coś powie, ich spojrzenia krzyżowały się ze sobą. Sekundy stały się minutami, nim Kagami w końcu uformował w swojej głowie pełne zdanie.

"Nie chciałem tego." Powiedział powoli.

"Nie byłeś sobą. Nie byliśmy też w odpowiednim miejscu. To nie tak - to nie tak, że zrobiłbym coś, gdybyśmy byli gdzie indziej, nie myśl sobie, po prostu ... obiecałem, jasne? Obiecałem, że ci pomogę, a wykorzystywanie momentu twojej słabości - to nie jest właściwe, to by ci nie pomogło. Mam na myśli, że nie chodzi tutaj tylko o mnie." Odwrócił wzrok, pocierając przy tym tył głowy.

"I kiedy - kiedy będę cię w końcu miał, nie chciałbym żeby to był zwykły, szybki numerek w szkole. Ja - ja chciałbym uprawiać z tobą sex w miejscu, które będzie bardziej ... odpowiednie. Bardziej prywatne i wygodne, dla nas. Chciałbym mieć z tego przyjemność. Chciałbym żebyś miał z tego przyjemność. Do sexu potrzeba pewnych przygotowań, żeby był dobry, a już szczególnie jeśli to twój pierwszy raz. Nie będę w stanie dać ci przyjemności, jeśli będę popędzał sprawy jak idiota. Chciałbym - chciałbym zrobić to dobrze. Chciałbym zrobić to tak, jak należy." Kuroko zobaczył, że Kagami pokrywa się głęboką czerwienią aż po koniuszki uszu.

"To tyle, okay? Po prostu - po prostu już nie pytaj. Cholera, to takie frajerskie ... " Zmarszczył brwi i przeklnął pod nosem po angielsku.

Kuroko z jakiegoś powodu również się zarumienił.

"Kagami-kun, ty... okazuje się, że jesteś romantykiem." Powiedział miękko. Przez dodatkowe ciepło poczuł się jeszcze bardziej oszołomiony.

Czerwonowłosy zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej - Kuroko praktycznie widział parę unoszącą się nad jego głową - po czym szarpnął ostro głową i marszcząc brwi, wykrzyczał. "No co? Co w tym złego?" Szczeknął, jego twarz błyszczała czerwienią.

"Nic. Nie ma w tym nic złego." Powiedział Kuroko, patrząc nieśmiało na prześcieradło, ściskając jego materiał czystą ręką. "Myślę, że to słodkie, że myślisz o mnie w ten sposób, Kagami-kun. Dziękuję."

Kuroko nie spodziewał się, że to go aż tak uszczęśliwi. Był zadowolony, że wybrał Kagamiego na swojego partnera, zarówno w koszykówce, jak i w życiu. Co on sobie myślał? Kagami nigdy go nie rozczarował, to właśnie jego determinacja i wiara w Kuroko doprowadziła Seirin do zwycięstwa. Nie powinien był w niego wątpić, przecież mimo wszystko, jeśli miałby wybrać kogoś, na kim mógłby polegać w stu procentach, byłby to właśnie Kagami. Czy nie był to najważniejszy powód, dla którego Kuroko zaakceptował jego ofertę?

Uniósł dłoń, by złapać lekko koszulkę Kagamiego. "Cieszę się, że jesteś moim partnerem, Kagami-kun. Nie żałuję, że zaufałem ci w sprawie mojego stanu." Powiedział, patrząc na Kagamiego i uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

Kagami patrzył na niego i wyraźnie było widać, że jest zmieszany. "... tylko ty mógłby powiedzieć coś tak zawstydzającego, serio."

"Przyganiał kocioł garnków, Kagami-kun. Ty też potrafisz być czasem bezwstydny, zauważyłeś?" Kuroko zaczął się dąsać, przypominając sobie te wszystkie przykłady, gdy Kagami z premedytacją budził u niego rumieniec, tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego reakcje.

Kagami spojrzał na niego spode łba. "Wiesz, że jestem taki tylko przy tobie. Nie zachowuję się tak przy nikim innym."

Kuroko poczuł uścisk na nadgarstku. Czerwonowłosy ujął jego brudną dłoń i przysunął do swoich ust. Oddech uwiązł Kuroko w gardle, gdy Kagami zaczął lizać i ssać jego palce w sposób podobny do tego, jak on sam robił to wcześniej. Czerwonowłosy nie spuszczał z partnera spojrzenia, gdy owijał wokół jego palców język, liżąc je długimi, leniwymi pociągnięciami, mocząc je przy tym swoją śliną. Z premedytacją wciągnął palce Kuroko w głąb swoich ust aż po kłykcie, ssąc przy tym z lubieżnością.

To wyglądało naprawdę zmysłowo - Kuroko zaczął rozumieć, co czuł Kagami, gdy to on to robił.

Bez zastanowienia zaczął bawić się z językiem Kagamiego, czując ciepły, wilgotny kawałek ciała owinięty wokół jego dwóch palców. Gładził powierzchnię giętkiego organu, czasem łapiąc go lekko między palcami. Kuroko pomyślał, że język Kagamiego jest dłuższy niż jego własny i ma miękką, przyjemną teksturę. Ten organ był mokry i miękki a teraz budził zupełnie inne uczucia niż wtedy, gdy się całowali. Zadrapał sobie palce o zęby Kagamiego, ale nie poczuł bólu. To wszystko w jakiś dziwaczny sposób było fascynujące.

"Kagami-kun, powinniśmy później umyć ręce." Stwierdził, przerywając te myśli. Jego palce zawibrowały, gdy Kagami chrząknął. Poczuł łaskotki.

Wciąż zostało im trochę jedzenia, więc znów zaczęli karmić się nawzajem, dopóki nie wyczyścili talerzy i została tylko miska winogron przeznaczonych na deser. W którymś momencie Kuroko przypomniał sobie, że powinien wziąć leki, więc Kagami poszedł po wodę dla niego. W tym czasie błękitnowłosy udał się do łazienki, by umyć ręce, po czym wrócił do sypialni. Czerwonowłosy już tam był i częstował się winogronami.

Kuroko wziął tabletki. Spojrzał na zegarek i zorientował się, że było już po 22. Powinni już powoli szykować się do snu, skoro mieli zamiar złapać poranny pociąg do letniego domu Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy zaoferował mu kilka winogron, które przyjął, po czym przypomniał mu, że powinni się już kłaść. Zaczęli wykonywać typowe czynności przygotowania się do snu. Kuroko spostrzegł, że Kagami kupił dla niego nową, jasnoniebieską szczoteczkę do zębów, którą umieścił obok własnej, czerwonej, i użył jej z wdzięcznością.

Kagami przesunął go na jego zwyczajowe miejsce przy ścianie, po czym otulił i lekko pocałował. Leżąc jeden przy drugim, ramię Kagamiego owinięte wokół pasa Kuroko, życzyli sobie nawzajem dobrej nocy.

Następnego ranka Kuroko obudził się z palącą gorączką , która utrudniała mu oddychanie.

Poczuł znajomy wir mgły, która zaćmiewała mu umysł. Głowa mu pulsowała a krople potu zaczęły wypływać z jego porów. Rzucił się i odwrócił, zwijając prześcieradło pod sobą. Jęknął z dyskomfortu. Kuroko poczuł jak coś zimnego dotyka jego czoła, po czym przyjemny chłód zaczął łagodzić gorąco parujące z jego wnętrza. Otworzył powoli oczy, jego wzrok z powodu gorączki był mętny. Dostrzegł nad sobą tylko plamę czerwieni.

"... przyniosę pigułki." Usłyszał znajomy głos Kagamiego.

Kuroko zakwilił, gdy Kagami zabrał rękę, a wraz z nią zniknął uspokajający dotyk. Uniósł do góry słabą, trzęsącą się dłoń, by go poszukać. Coś złapała jego dłoń w powietrzu i owinęło w znajomy chłód.

"Jestem tutaj, wszystko będzie dobrze." Dobiegł go głos Tygrysa. Kuroko odetchnął głęboko, przytakując.

Usłyszał kliknięcie odkręcanej zakrętki od buteleczki a kilka sekund później coś małego zostało delikatnie wepchnięte do jego ust. Palce ześlizgnęły się na jego kark, podnosząc go ostrożnie i delikatnie. Inna ręka objęła jego plecy i pomogła mu usiąść na łóżku, opierając go o oparcie. Poczuł coś mokrego i chłodnego delikatnie napierającego na usta. Domyslił się, że to szklanka wody. Jego usta trzęsły się jednak za bardzo, by mogło mu się udać coś tak prostego jak picie.

"Kuroko, dasz radę to wypić?" Zapytał go Kagami, ale błękitnowłosy nie mógł się skupić z powodu gorączki spalającej go od środka.

Usłyszał coś, po czym zimne szkło zostało odsunięte od jego ust. Chwilę później, Kuroko poczuł rękę przechylającą mu głowę do tyłu i parę warg naciskającą na jego własne. Kciuk naciskający na policzek zmusił go do otwarcia ust. Świeży, chłodny płyn wpłynął do jego ust i w dół gardła, nawilżając wysuszony organ i przynosząc ogromną ulgę. Kuroko przełknął wodę wraz z lekarstwem. Odrobina płynu, której nie zmieścił do ust, spłynęła mu małym strumyczkiem po szczęcę i szyi. Chłód był cudowny na rozgrzanej skórze.

Usta Kagamiego odsunęły się po chwili. Kuroko odwrócił się ku niemu, unosząc swoje opuchnięte powieki. Jego wzrok wyostrzał się z każdą sekundą.

"Chcesz jeszcze?" Zapytał czerwonowłosy, trzymając w ręku szklankę z czystą wodą. Kuroko przytaknął i Kagami upił nieco płynu, przytrzymał w ustach i ponownie mu podał. Czerwonowłosy przygryzł lekko wargę niższego, po czym zlizał tą odrobinę wody, która uciekła mu z ust. Napój pomógł Kuroko oczyścić umysł.

"Która godzina?" Zapytał niepewnie, wciąż czując się nieswojo.

"5.40. Rzucałeś się we śnie. Pomyślałem, że coś się dzieje." Powiedział Kagami, pocierając kciukiem o policzek Kuroko.

"Ja... ja nie czuję się najlepiej. Głowa mi pulsuje i chyba mam wysoką gorączkę." Zauważył błękitnowłosy, wciąż lekko oszołomiony. Mgła powoli odpływała z jego umysłu.

"Twoje wczesne symptomy są gorsze niż zazwyczaj w przypadku Zatrzymanej Gorączki. Twoje ciało zbyt szybko się przegrzewa. Muszę kontrolować twój stan od czasu do czasu, bo w każdej chwili może się pogorszyć, jeśli nie będę uważał." Powiedział Kagami. Na jego twarzy powaga i zamyślenie mieszało się ze zmartwieniem.

Kuroko zamilkł. "Czy... wszystko będzie dobrze?"

Kagami zgarnął go w ramiona i pogłaskał po włosach, całując jednocześnie jego wilgotne od potu skronie. "Oczywiście, że tak. Będę przy tobie zawsze, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował."

Kuroko poczuł, że serce w klatce piersiowej bije mu szybciej, trzepocząc przez chwilę. Jego ciało zrobiło się cieplejsze od temperatury ich połączonych ciał. To zdecydowanie było przyjemne i kojące. Podobało mi się. "Tak, wiem, Kagami-kun." Powiedział miękko. Oparł się o pierś czerwonowłosego, dzięki czemu mógł usłyszeć równy rytm jego serca. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć niczego, co bardziej by go uspokajało.

Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, by usnąć ponownie, więc Kagami, gdy tylko się upewnił, że Kuroko poradzi sobie sam, wyszedł, by przygotować śniadanie. Błękitnowłosy po chwili poczuł się lepiej. Jego ból głowy zmalał do lekkiego pulsowania a gorączka spadła do stanu podgorączkowego. Koszulkę miał mokrą od potu, przez co była lepka i nieprzyjemna. Zdecydował się na wzięcie prysznica. Zabrał swoje rzeczy z torby leżącej przy łóżku i poszedł do łazienki. Gdy zmył z siebie pot i przebrał się w świeże ubrania, poczuł się lepiej.

Wsunął buteleczkę z tabletkami do kieszeni dżinsów. Miał brać pigułkę co trzy godziny a bał się tego, co się stanie, jeśli ominie jedną dawkę. Po kąpieli wrócił do pokoju Kagamiego, by się spakować. Kagami przygotował dla nich smażony ryż z jajkiem - zwykłej wielkości porcję dla Kuroko i dużą dla siebie. Rozmawiali i szykowali się do wyjścia, nim zegar nie wskazał godziny 8. Na wszelki wypadek Kuroko, nim wyszli z domu, wziął jedną tabletkę.

Kagami zarezerwował dla nich bilety na pociąg i, z powodu stanu Kuroko, wezwał dla nich taksówkę na stację. Błękitnowłosy był mu wdzięczny. Upierał się, by oddać połowę za wydatki. Oszczędzał na tą wyprawę ze swojego kieszonkowego. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Kagami płacił za wszystko. Kuroko miał swoją dumę. Stanowczo odmawiał, by polegać za bardzo na czerwonowłosym i Kagami w końcu ustąpił.

Nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że był to wczesny, sobotni poranek, czy też powodem było, że niektórzy ludzie zamykali się już na Sezon Gorączki, ale ich wagon był niemal pusty. Siedzieli na dwuosobowym siedzeniu, Kuroko przy oknie. Kagami otaczał go ręką i oparłszy sobie jego głowę na ramieniu, leniwie gładził go po włosach. Było tam jeszcze kilku pasażerów, głównie siedzących z tyłu, co dawało im możliwość zbliżenia się do siebie, którą czerwonowłosy wykorzystywał z przyjemnością.

Podróż minęła im w ciszy, ponieważ lek wywoływał u Kuroko senność. Błękitnowłosy usnął na ramieniu Kagamiego kilka minut po odjeździe.

Kagami obudził go, gdy dojechali na stację. Kuroko znów czuł oszołomienie, tym razem z powodu snu. Zabrali swoje bagaże i opuścili peron. Ponieważ dom był zbyt daleko, by iść tam pieszo, Kagami wziął dla nich jedną z taksówek stojących przed dworcem. Jechali nią jeszcze jakieś 10 minut.

Gdy otworzył drzwi taksówki, Kuroko był przyjemnie zaskoczony widokiem domu. Był on większy niż ten, w którym mieszkał błękitnowłosy. Otoczony wysokim, betonowym murem z parą drewnianych paneli służących jako frontowa brama. Za murem znajdował się duży, dwupoziomowy dom w japońskim stylu. Kuroko rozejrzał się i dostrzegł, że mury rozciągają się na dużą odległość, znikając na skrzyżowaniu dróg. Sąsiedztwo wyglądało na ciche i wyludnione. Prawdopodobnie były to przedmieścia.

Czerwonowłosy dołączył do niego, gdy zapłacił taksówkarzowi - Kuroko dał na połowę rachunku - wyciągając z kieszeni komórkę.

"Nie byłem tutaj wieki. Dałem znać gospodarzowi, że zatrzymamy się tu na jakiś czas. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest tam zbyt brudno." Przyłożył telefon do ucha.

Czekali kilka krótkich minut, po czym brama się otworzyła. Drobny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, noszący nazwisko Kobayashi, przeszedł przez nią i powitał ich ukłonem. On i Kagami rozmawiali przez chwilę, a po chwili starszy podał czerwonowłosemu pęk kluczy. Kuroko czekał w ciszy, stojąc w lekkim oddaleniu od nich, nim Kagami do niego nie wrócił, podzwaniając kluczami trzymanymi w ręku.

"W zeszłą środę wezwał serwis sprzątający. Ponadto Kobayashi-san zaopatrzył dla nas spiżarnię i Pokój Gorączki. Nie musimy już iść do sklepu. To dobra wiadomość, nie?" Powiedział z szerokim, wesołym uśmiechem.

Kuroko wpatrzył się w niego bez wyrazu. Czy to nie znaczy, że gospodarz wie, że oni będą - błękitnowłosy potrząsnął głową. Mocno się starał, by nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele. Kolejny ból głowy nie był rzeczą, z którą chciałby się teraz mierzyć. Z drugiej strony Kagami wyglądał na cudownie nieświadomego kłopotliwej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.

Domyślny uśmieszek gospodarza ani trochę nie pomagał.

Kobayashi pożegnał się i życzył im miłego pobytu - Kuroko wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał to drugie - nim nie zostawił ich samych. Błękitnowłosy, ukrywając swoje zawstydzenie, z opuszczoną głową ruszył za Kagamim do posiadłości.

"Nie byłem tutaj odkąd przenieśliśmy się do Stanów! Minęło trochę czasu!" Wykrzyknął Kagami, rzucając swoje wielkie ciało na łóżko. Odbił się od materaca, przeciągnął i jęknął z satysfakcją.

Kuroko odłożył swoją torbę obok szafy i unikał patrzenia na łóżko. Zamiast tego wybrał rozglądanie się po pokoju. Pomimo tradycyjnej fasady, wnętrze domu umeblowane było nowocześnie a nawet miało kilka zachodnich pokoi. Główna sypialnia, w której się właśnie znajdowali, była ogromna. Jej wnętrze było piękne, z łożem królewskim w samym centrum, z przylegającą łazienką i osobną toaletą. Wystrój był zdumiewająco stylowy, przejrzysty i gustowny. Kompletnie odbiegał od tradycyjnego wyglądu.

"Mama jest projektantem wnętrz. Przearanżowała dom trzy lata temu, przy okazji realizowania jakiegoś dużego projektu w Japonii." Wyjaśnił Kagami, jakby odpowiadał na niewypowiedziane pytanie Kuroko. Teraz siedział na skraju łóżka, zdejmując swoją biało-czarną kurtkę.

Kuroko prychnął. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Kagami nauczył się tak dobrze go odczytywać? Nawet Midorima, który znał go dłużej, tego nie potrafił.

"Chodź tu, Kuroko." Kagami machnął na niego, by podszedł bliżej.

Kuroko przeszedł przez pokój i stanął przed Kagamim. Czerwonowłosy rozłożył ramiona i wyszczerzył się, nakłaniając go, by podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Kuroko zbliżył się, a Kagami owinął ręce wokół niego, objął jego nogi i biodra i oparł policzek o brzuch niższego. Kuroko poczuł, że to dobrze, że zdjął wcześniej kurtkę; jej suwak mógłby uwierać czerwonowłosego w twarz.

Kagami zamruczał nisko, wibracje lekko połaskotały niższego. "Nie musisz brać dzisiaj leków." Wyszeptał, unosząc wzrok na Kuroko.

Błękitnowłosy zarumienił się lekko.

"... tak, wiem." To było wszystko, co był w stanie wykrztusić.

Kagami wspomniał wcześniej, że też niedługo wejdzie w gorączkę. Przed oczami Kuroko stanęły wspomnienia czerwonowłosego unoszącego się nad jego nagim ciałem i uzdolnionych palców, które doprowadziły go do orgazmu. Te myśli wzbudziły pierwotny instynkt w głębi jego umysłu. Mały wir pożądania zaczął przesączać się przez szczelinę w murze zbudowanym przez leki. Tak, jak tego ranka, całe jego ciało zaczęło się wypełniać ciepłem powstającym w dole brzucha. Niejasno pomyślał, że od ostatniej dawki leku minęło już trochę czasu.

"Kagami-kun," powiedział, kładąc dłoń z tyłu głowy Tygrysa. Zaczął bawić się ciemnymi kosmykami. Słysząc swoje imię, Kagami uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niższego. Kuroko ostrożnie przeczesał jego włosy i odetchnął głęboko.

"Gdybym miał wybierać, komu się oddać, wybrałbym ciebie." Przyznał, czując ciepło rozlewające się mu po policzkach.

Kuroko zauważył , że oczy Kagamiego na ułamek sekundy zmieniły kolor z czerwieni na złoto, po czym znów wróciły do normalności. Tygrys patrzył na niższego z tak głębokim i ciężkim pragnieniem, że ten aż zadygotał. Zapach feromonów Arystokraty wydobył z ukrycia jego instynkty bestii z nagłą i ogromną siłą. Kuroko odkrył, że poddaje się temu. Ogarnęła go gorączka.

Poczuł mgłę pożądania, wciąż uwięzioną za chemiczną barierą leków, napierającą na jej ochronną powierzchnię, próbującą ją przeniknąć. I Kuroko był bardziej niż chętny, by ją wypuścić i pozwolić jej wziąć się w posiadanie. Pragnął, by doprowadziła go do szaleństwa gorączką i niekontrolowaną pasją.

Jednak Kagami odwrócił wzrok, odchrząknął i rozluźnił uścisk.

"My... powinniśmy coś zjeść. Jest już pora na lunch, pewnie jesteś głodny." Powiedział, a jego głos był spokojny i pewny. Wstał i delikatnie odepchnął Kuroko, a następnie bez słowa ruszył do wyjścia.

"Ja... będę na dole, w kuchni. Ugotuję coś. Przyjdź, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował." Powiedział, wciąż odwrócony do Kuroko plecami, po czym opuścił pokój. Błękitnowłosy stał bez ruchu tam, gdzie zostawił go Kagami i wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą był Tygrys.

Wlepiał spojrzenie w drzwi, oniemiały i zesztywniały. Nie pojmował tego, co się stało, nawet kiedy upłynęło trochę czasu. Nagle zrozumienie uderzyło go z siłą walącego się muru.

Czy on... czy on właśnie został odrzucony przez Kagamiego?

Usiadł na łóżku większym niż był do tego przyzwyczajony i zamyślił się w ciszy.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że mógł przecenić sytuację. Starał się znaleźć winę w sobie, powód, dla którego Kagami zostawił go w tak zimny sposób. To nie miało dla niego sensu. Może źle coś zrozumiał. Przecież Kagami jasno wyraził się na temat swoich pragnień związanych z Kuroko. Chciał go, czyż nie? W świetle tych odrzuceń, błękitnowłosy zaczął mieć wątpliwości.

Może Kagami zmienił zdanie?

Może uznał, że mimo wszystko opiekowanie się Kuroko to było dla niego zbyt wiele i zmęczył się czekaniem aż niższy odpowie na jego zaczepki?

Może uznał, że to nie jest tego warte? Kagami nie zdjął ubrań w pokoju pielęgniarki i nie próbował później dotykać Kuroko w ten sposób - tak właściwie to już od jakiegoś czasu niczego nie próbował, no chyba chyba, że musiał. Nie, to nie tak, Kagami nie był taki. Nie był tak frywolny. Sam powiedział, że nie chce niczego przyspieszać. Rozumiał dyskomfort Kuroko, choć to było zanim przyjechali tutaj. Błękitnowłosy starał się wytłumaczyć tą sytuację samemu sobie, ale zawiódł.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego Kagami znów go odrzucił? We właściwym miejscu i czasie. Dlaczego?

Czy mogło być tak - na samą myśl o tym Kuroko poczuł gulę w gardle - że Kagami myślał o znalezieniu innego partnera?

Poczuł, jak buzuje w nim irracjonalny gniew.

Myśl o Kagamim z kimś innym, robiącym te same rzeczy, które robił z Kuroko, sprawiła, że jego krew aż się zagotowała. Czuł jak kotłują się w nim mroczne emocje. Huragan czarnego żaru złączył się z palącą gorączką, która dotąd bezczynnie spoczywała w jego wnętrzu, i w swym gniewie wyssał z niego resztki logicznego myślenia. Usłyszał, jak zwierzę wewnątrz niego, szczerząc kły i jeżąc sierść, warczy z wściekłości. Jego zmysły przyćmił instynkt terytorialny.

Nawet nie podejrzewał, że jest zdolny do tak silnych i mrocznych emocji.

Bez zastanowienia wypadł z pokoju i popędził schodami w dół. Dom był duży, a jego korytarze i pokoje były obce dla Kuroko, ale bez problemu udało mi się znaleźć kuchnię, która połączona była z jadalnią. Nie znalazł Kagamiego w strefie kuchennej, ale zauważył, że sąsiadujące z nią drzwi, zza których wyczuwał suche powietrze i surowe zapasy, są otwarte. Spiżarnia. Szybko zmienił kierunek i przeszedł przez drzwi.

Kagami przeglądał właśnie półki z jedzeniem, gdy został zaskoczony nagłym wtargnięciem Kuroko.

"Huh? Kuroko, co ty tu..." Nie dokończył, gdyż niższy zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i uciszył go własnymi ustami.

Czerwonowłosego zaskoczył pocałunek, więc zesztywniał, ale Kuroko nie miał zamiaru czekać - lizał wargi Kagamiego, uparcie napierał na nie językiem i przygryzał je. Kagami niespodziewanie wyrwał się z oszołomienia, owinął ramiona wokół Kuroko i oddał pocałunek, przekrzywiając głowę, by go pogłębić i zwracając przysługę z intensywną delikatnością. Obaj zaczęli oddychać ciężko, języki i ślina złączone i zmieszane. Ich usta łączyły się i oddalały od siebie kilkukrotnie, niemal pożerali się nawzajem. Ich ciała były blisko siebie, ocierając się zmysłowo o siebie nawzajem.

Kilka minut później rozdzielili się po raz ostatni. Kuroko odsunął się z na wpół przymkniętymi oczami i zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Kagami również był zarumieniony, a wyraz jego twarzy był mieszanką dezorientacji, szoku i nieudawanej przyjemności. Wciąż ciężko oddychali, wpatrując się nawzajem w swoje oczy.

"Kuroko, dlaczego...?" Zapytał Kagami, nieco zmieszany niespodziewaną śmiałością niższego.

"Zabierz mnie do łóżka." Spokojnie odpowiedział Kuroko.

Szczęka czerwonowłosego opadła.

"C - co?" Rozdziawił usta jak ryba.

Kuroko zmarszczył brwi. Nie czekał, aż jego słowa dotrą do Kagamiego, zamiast tego złapał jego nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą do wyjścia ze spiżarni - w tym czasu Kagami wciąż miał rozdziawione usta i szeroko otwarte oczy - czerwonowłosy niemal potknął się na schodach, z siłą ciągnięty przez natarczywego niższego chłopca. Dotarli w sypialni w mniej niż minutę. Kuroko puścił nadgarstek Kagamiego dopiero kiedy weszli do środka .

Kagami, wciąż oszołomiony i zmieszany, stanął niezręcznie w progu. Kuroko, stojąc tyłem do czerwonowłosego, podszedł do łóżka, wciąż lekko niepewny, dopóki nie zdecydował, że skoro posunął się tak daleko, równie dobrze może iść na całość. Złapał za skraj swojej koszulki i ściągnął ją przez głowę. Usłyszał ostry wdech dochodzący zza jego pleców, ale nie zatrzymał się. Rzucił koszulkę na dywan, po czym zaczął rozpinać guzik od swoich dżinsów. Suwak, kiedy go rozpinał, wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk. Pochylił się, by je zdjąć i po chwili dołączyły one do koszulki.

Był w samych bokserkach, ostatniej rzeczy, która okrywała jego wstyd. Kuroko zaczepił palcami o ich gumkę, nim nie zaczął ich powoli zdejmować. Miał świadomość, że spojrzenie Kagamiego jest skierowane na niego i że jest przez niego obserwowany z wielką uwagą. Na ścianie nad łóżkiem wisiało lustro. Kuroko widział w nim swoje odbicie. Blada, jasna skóra z liniami wątłych mięśni w strategicznych miejscach na szczupłym ciele. Wystające żebra. Jego ciało nie wyglądało zbyt męsko, nawet pomimo ostrego treningu koszykówki, który przechodził - jego twarz i linia szczęki była miękka i zaokrąglona a cera czasem była bledsza niż u dziewczyny. Nie był jednak dziewczyną. Nie był też atrakcyjny. Wiedział, że nie było w nim nic, co mogłoby kogokolwiek pociągać.

Mimo to nie chciał, by Kagami znalazł innego partnera.

Ściągając z siebie ostatni strzęp ubrania, odwrócił się przodem do czerwonowłosego, wystawiając mu się na pokaz i niczego nie ukrywając. Wciąż był zawstydzony. Część niego krzyczała, by przestał i zakrył się, ale ją zignorował. Kagami wpatrywał się w niego, przesuwając wzrokiem w górę i dół jego ciała, jego usta były otwarte a postawa zesztywniała. Kuroko czuł, że leki wciąż wstrzymują pożądanie i gorączkę za wyimaginowanym mentalnym murem. Zacisnął zęby. Kuroko instynktownie wiedział, ze jeśli chce uwieść Kagamiego, musi odsłonić wszystko - nie tylko ciało.

Odetchnął głęboko i otworzył swoje mentalne bramy.

Widział, dzięki odbiciu w lustrze, że jego wygląd zaczyna się zmieniać. Mur, który go chronił, zaczął się walić. Mgła pożądania zaatakowała jego umysł z pełną mocą, a ciało niemal natychmiast zapłonęło gorączką. Jego paznokcie wydłużyły się i przemieniły w szpony, zęby lekko się zaostrzyły, napierając na wargi.

Skóra wokół oczu pomarszczyła się, powodując przy tym lekki dyskomfort, a jasnoniebieskie włosy zjaśniały o kilka tonów, stając się białe jak śnieg. Jego uszy wydały dźwięk, gdy ulegały przekształceniu i zmieniały swoją zwyczajową pozycję. W kilka sekund wyglądały jak uszy bestii o zaokrąglonych końcówkach. Cienki, puszysty ogon wyrósł z jego kości ogniowej. W tym miejscu zatrzymał swoją transformację, nie chcąc kompletnie zmienić się w zwierzę. Gorączka powróciła z pełną mocą.

Oddech w jego gardle był gorący i nierówny. Zapach, który zostawił na nim Kagami został w całości zastąpiony jego własnymi feromonami - dziesięciokrotnie bardziej intensywnymi przez przechodzoną właśnie gorączkę i uwolnienie prawdziwej formy. Zawarczał nisko, gorąco w jego ciele zawirowało i skupiło się w kroczu, wypełniając krwią jego penis. Bardzo szybko stanął on na baczność, różowy i gorący, wilgotny na czubku.

"Kagami-kun," powiedział, specjalnie używając niskiego, niemal uwodzicielskiego głosu. "Nie odmawiaj mi tym razem, proszę."

Czerwone oczy Kagamiego błysnęły złotem, jego źrenice zwęziły się w poziome szparki. Nim się spostrzegł, Tygrys popchnął go na łóżko. Prześcieradło zmarszczyło się, gdy Kuroko nagle uderzył plecami w jego powierzchnię. Błękitnowłosy spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że wokół oczu Kagamiego formują się paski a jego zęby wyostrzają się. Z płuc czerwonowłosego wydobył się warkot. Niski i nierówny oddech akompaniował charkotowi w jego głosie.

"Nie. Prowokuj. Mnie." Zawarczał, głęboko i z siłą. Jego twarz wykrzywiało pożądanie i niepewność. "Walczę z pragnieniem, by pieprzyć cię tu i teraz."

Kuroko zadrżał.

"Nie chcę żebyś z tym walczył." Powiedział spokojnie, pomimo gorączkowego pożądania szalejącego w jego głowie.

Kagami wziął ostry wdech, zaciskając powieki. Jego ręce zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, rozrywając jego materiał z brutalną siłą. "Kuroko, przestań - przestań na chwilę. Ty nie - nie myślisz w tej chwili rozsądnie." Powiedział, choć wyglądało na to, że nie przekonują go jego własne słowa.

Kuroko warknął z frustracją, rozłożył nogi i uniósł biodra, ocierając się o rosnącą wypukłość w spodniach Kagamiego. Obaj jęknęli, gdy ich erekcje się spotkały. Po tym, zirytowany ilością ubrań zakrywających czerwonowłosego, złapał za przód jego koszulki.

"Mam to gdzieś. Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć. Chcę ciebie." Chciał, by Kagami chciał jego, ale nie powiedział tego głośno.

Kagami zawarczał nisko i długo, gardłowe dźwięki wydobywały się spomiędzy jego kłów. Odsunął się od Kuroko, by zdjąć koszulkę, niemal ja przy tym rozrywając, na jej przedzie pojawiła się duża dziura. Oddech Kuroko przyspieszył. Jego wzrok skupił się na widoku nagiego, wyeksponowanego ciała Kagamiego. Nie mógł oderwać się od niemożliwe pięknego, muskularnego torsu. Był chciwy tego widoku. Kagami zostawił naszyjnik z pierścieniem, który zawisł w powietrzu, gdy czerwonowłosy się pochylił.

Kuroko sięgnął dłońmi do barków Kagamiego, starając się zapamiętać kształt bicepsu i twardych krzywizn ramion.

Czuł zęby i dłonie wędrujące po całym jego ciele. Usta Kagamiego zostawiały piekące piętna z ugryzień i uszczypnięć na wrażliwej od pożądania skórze. Kuroko jęknął głośno, gdy Kagami ugryzł i zassał jego sutek. Czerwonowłosy rozłożył szerzej nogi niższego i uniósł je, by oprzeć sobie na ramionach. Jego stwardniałe palce z delikatnością gładziły uda Kuroko, co było jak tortura. Penis niższego drżał w krótkich spazmach, porzucony i pulsujący boleśnie.

"Kagami-kun, oh, hhhnnn - " Jego usta drżały, głowa odchylona, oczy zamknięte a palce zaciśnięte na czerwonych włosach.

"Zawsze chciałem to zrobić. Nigdy nie mogłem cieszyć się twoim ciałem - a teraz jesteś tutaj, naprzeciw mnie. Byłeś w moich ramionach, ale nie mogłem cię dotykać; nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie dotykaj za dużo - tak wiele zakazów. Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jaka to była dla mnie tortura." Kagami szeptał naprzeciw jego skóry, ustami podążał w dół jego brzucha, zostawiając za sobą wilgotną ścieżkę.

" - ty cały, nagi tylko dla mnie, w mojej łazience a potem w szkole - byłeś taki kuszący - i za każdym cholernym razem musiałem się powstrzymywać. Nie wiedziałeś, że to doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa?"

Kuroko niemal krzyknął, kiedy jego penis został nagle pochłonięty przez intensywnie wilgotne ciepło - chłopak spojrzał w dół i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w widok własnego członka znikającego w ustach Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy ssał główkę, płaszczyzną języka podążał wzdłuż żyły i drażnił szczelinkę penisa krótkimi naciśnięciami na czubek, w ten sposób redukując Kuroko do kłębka jęków i kwilenia. Kuroko z trudem zmusił się, by zasłonić sobie usta jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą zaciskał zaplątaną we włosach Kagamiego.

"Kagami - ah, ah, aah. Nie ssij tak mocno - !" Czuł, że jest już blisko, ale nie chciał jeszcze dochodzić. To było zbyt szybko. Chciał więcej Kagamiego.

Usta zostały zastąpione dłonią i Kagami, kontynuując obciąganie mu, skierował usta na jego uda, by je przygryzać i całować. Wdychał głęboko i obwąchiwał obszar wokół krocza Kuroko - miejsca, gdzie zapach był najintensywniejszy. Kuroko powstrzymał się przed odrzuceniem z rozkoszy głowy do tyłu, przełykając przy tym głośny i ciężki jęk. Zamiast tego jego gardło zawibrowało od wysokiego kwiku.

"Nie, Kagami-kun, zaraz dojdę." Wydyszał chrapliwie, starając się odepchnąć dłoń Kagamiego, która doprowadzała go do orgazmu za pomocą szybkich pociągnięć.

Czerwonowłosy zachichotał, ssąc punkt na wrażliwej, cienkiej powierzchni uda Kuroko, z premedytacją zostawiając na niej malinkę. "To dojdź. Ja po prostu będę bawił się dalej."

Kagami potarł go jeszcze dwukrotnie, po czym Kuroko doszedł po raz pierwszy, wytryskując mocno na swój brzuch, wyginając plecy w łuk i jęcząc. Kagami zabrał dłoń i znów wziął go do ust. Penis Kuroko pompował swój ładunek wprost do ust czerwonowłosego, a ten ssał chętnie, wylizując go do czysta. Kuroko patrzył z oszołomieniem, jak Kagami oblizuje jego członka, ręką rozmazując białą substancję na jego brzuchu.

"Proszę, nie rób tak." Kuroko poprosił nieśmiało. Jego ciało zadrżało, gdy stwardniał ponownie w ustach Kagamiego, uświadamiając sobie, że z czerwonowłosym ułożonym pomiędzy swoimi nogami, nie może ich zacisnąć. Mgła pożądania, podsycana przez feromony Arystokraty, ewoluowała na zupełnie nowy poziom. Poczuł zawroty głowy, gdy zapach Kagamiego stał się cięższy i silniejszy, potęgując w nim gorączkowe pragnienia.

"Lubię twój smak." Stwierdził Kagami ze śmiałością. Odsunął się i poruszył, zawisając nad Kuroko. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.

Kuroko zarumienił się pod tym spojrzeniem. "Brzmisz tak, jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść, Kagami-kun."

"Dokładnie tak. Chciałbym cię zjeść, żebyś był tylko mój - wtedy nikt inny nie będzie mógł cię mieć."

Kagami znów zażądał jego ust. Kuroko zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, całując czerwonowłosego z równą żarliwością. Ich kły stukały o siebie nawzajem, języki się plątały. Kuroko zajęczał w pocałunku, gdy poczuł na swoim penisie dłoń, która znów zaczęła go pocierać. Błękitnowłosy z niepewnością spojrzał w dół na wypukłość w kroczu Kagamiego. Tygrys wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł, a na dodatek wciąż miał na sobie dżinsy. Pociągnął czerwonowłosego za włosy, siłą przerywając pocałunek.

"Wciąż masz na sobie dżinsy. Proszę, zdejmij je." Zwrócił mu uwagę, dąsając się.

Kagami zaśmiał się, ale z chęcią zastosował się do prośby.

Zszedł z łóżka, by się rozebrać - Kuroko usiadł i czekał. Jego serce zaczęło szybko bić, gdy po raz pierwszy przyjrzał się penisowi Kagamiego z bliska. W pełni twardy i imponująco sterczący. Wiedział już wcześniej, że Tygrys był duży, ale kiedy stwardniał, był ogromny. Członek Kagamiego był długi i gruby, jasnobrązowy, jak reszta jego ciała, choć teraz ciemnoczerwony od podniecenia - nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie objąć go dłonią, choć wiedział, że prawdopodobnie przesadza.

"Nie patrz się tak, bo się zawstydzę." Powiedział Kagami, drapiąc tył swojej głowy, jego twarz już była czerwona.

Kuroko przełknął gulę, która utworzyła się w jego gardle. Zarumienił się. "Będzie pasować? Chodzi o to, czy się we mnie zmieści? "

Czerwonowłosy zesztywniał. "Chciałbyś?"

"... tak."

Kagami wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zakrył twarz dłonią. Jego penis drżał wyraźnie, zupełnie jakby miał swój własny umysł. "Cholera, prawie się złamałem - naprawdę musisz przestać mnie prowokować, Kuroko. W przeciwnym wypadku na serio się na ciebie rzucę."

Kuroko zmarszczył brwi, zirytowany. Podskoczył na materacu, by usiąść na brzegu łóżka, zaledwie kilka cali od czerwonowłosego.

"A ja ci mówię, że nie chcę, byś z tym walczył." Powiedział.

Przez chwilę siedział niepewnie i bez ruchu, po czym zdecydował się i sięgnął w stronę erekcji Kagamiego. Usłyszał stłumiony jęk, gdy obwinął palce wokół gorącego członka. Był on gruby, ale idealnie pasował do jego dłoni, nawet jeśli nie był w stanie otoczyć go palcami w pełni. Poruszył eksperymentalnie ręką, zahipnotyzowany przez sposób, w jaki penis zadrżał i podskoczył w jego uścisku.

"Cholera - czekaj. Stop." Kagami położył mu rękę na ramieniu i odepchnął go. Kuroko zastygł w miejscu. "Zazwyczaj jesteś taki nieśmiały i niewinny, ale czasem mówisz i robisz najśmielsze rzeczy - różnica jest myląca." Powiedział, drapiąc się po tyle głowy.

Kuroko sapnął. "Też jestem mężczyzną, Kagami-kun. Jestem ciekawy... tych rzeczy." Stwierdził, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. "Wciąż jestem do tego nieprzyzwyczajony i nic nie mogę na to poradzić, że kiedy robisz coś niespodziewanego, jak choćby przed chwilą - swoimi ustami - czuję się zawstydzony." Zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok, niespodziewanie czując się faktycznie nieśmiało, gdy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił. Zabrał ręce i schował je pomiędzy zaciśniętymi udami.

"Chodzi o to, że ja, ja po prostu chciałbym zobaczyć, że Kagami-kun również czuje się dobrze. Nie chcę być jedynym, który czuję przyjemność." Przyznał, splatając palce na udach. Zmusił się, by spojrzeć czerwonowłosemu w oczy. "Kagami-kun, nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że chciałbyś mnie zjeść? ... Proszę, zrób to."

Kagami przygryzł wargę.

Cisza rozciągnęła się przez kilka sekund, nim czerwonowłosy otworzył usta. "... oprzyj się na rękach i kolanach, twarz w stronę łóżka. Najpierw cię przygotuję."

Kuroko zastanowił się, po czym przesunął się na środek łóżka. Ustawił się na czworakach i wypróbował tą pozycję, dłonie i kolana na prześcieradle. Szybko jednak odkrył, że im dłużej pozostaje w tej pozycji, tym bardziej niepewnie się czuje. Kagami pochylił się nad jego plecami, na białym prześcieradle widać było jego cień. Gdy złapał go za biodra, ciało Kuroko stało się sztywne i napięte, co nie umknęło uwadze czerwonowłosego.

"Kuroko, co się dzieje?" Pytanie dobiegło go od tyłu, gdzieś w pobliżu jego ucha.

"Ja - ja nie sądzę, żebym lubił tą - tą pozycję."

Kuroko pomyślał, że wręcz krzyczy ona o uległości. To było obce, bezosobowe i zimne. Tak, jakby dotykał go ktoś nieznajomy. Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki ta pozycja czyni go podatnym na zranienie, słabym i małym. Uległym. Nie mógł też w ten sposób zobaczyć Kagamiego, co budziło w nim nerwowość.

"Nie widzę cię, Kagami-kun. Nie lubię tego." Wyszeptał naprzeciw prześcieradła. Jego pazury zacisnęły się w pięść. Drżał.

Usłyszał niski, gardłowy dźwięk.

Kuroko wydał z siebie zaskoczone piśnięcie, gdy niespodziewanie został odwrócony. Teraz leżał na plecach. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Kagami pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie. "Zrobimy to w sposób, jaki wybierzesz." Wyszeptał, jego ciepły oddech owiewał policzki Kuroko.

Czerwonowłosy przynaglił go, by położył dłonie na jego ramionach i to sprawiło, że Kuroko poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Poprzez opuszki palców mógł poczuć ciepło wydzielane przez Kagamiego, co koiło jego nerwy.

Nieprzytomnie wpatrzył się w ciało Tygrysa, idealnie wyrzeźbione muskuły i urzekające krzywizny. Nie mógł odmówić pokusie, by przejechać dłońmi po jego ramionach, prowadząc palce wzdłuż ciemnych pasków - jego dłonie były śliskie od potu perlącego się na opalonej skórze - aż do kości i zagłębienia obojczyka. Wpatrywał się, urzeczony. Ciało Kagamiego było doskonałe - jako mężczyzny i sportowca. Ze spokojem gładził coraz niżej aż do jego męskiej piersi, gdzie zatrzymał się, by poczuć skórę pod palcami. Opuścił spojrzenie na kaloryfer Kagamiego. Niespodziewanie gardło Kuroko stało się suche.

"Lubisz moje ciało?" Kagami drażnił się, cmokając miękko.

Kuroko westchnął z aprobatą. "Tak, Kagami-kun. Jesteś zupełnie inny niż ja." Powiedział, a jego ręką ślizgała się w górę i w dół torsu Kagamiego, starając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać ten obszar jego ciała.

"Możesz dotykać, ile tylko chcesz." Kagami pochylił się i zaczął całować jego kark. "Też lubię twoje ciało. Twoja skóra jest piękna a ty sam perfekcyjnie pasujesz do moich ramion, gdy cię przytulam."

"To zawstydzające..."

Czerwonowłosy zaśmiał się. "Powiedział koleś, który mnie uwiódł. Słońce wciąż stoi na niebie a mimo to przyszedłeś i zaciągnąłeś mnie do łóżka."

Zarumienił się wściekle. "To dlatego, że Kagami-kun był..."

Zajęczał, gdy Kagami zaczął ssać cienką skórę jego szyi tam, gdzie biegła pod nią żyła. A dłoń wędrowała po zasychającym na jego brzuchu bałaganie. "Jaki byłem?"

Kuroko dyszał, starając się odzyskać opanowanie na tyle, by móc odpowiedzieć odpowiednio na pytanie. "Myślałem, że już mnie nie chcesz..."

Kagami zatrzymał się, odsunął i rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. "To kurewsko śmieszne. Jak na to wpadłeś?" Zapytał, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

Kuroko poczuł ciepło wypełniające mu policzki. Odwrócił spojrzenie, czując zawstydzenie. "Ponieważ - ponieważ odrzuciłeś mnie. W szkole i przed chwilą."

Usłyszał głębokie westchnienie. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Kagami spuścił głowę i drapie się po karku.

"Próbowałem być uważny. Nie chciałem, by wyglądało to tak, jakbym czerpał korzyści z twojego stanu. Już ci mówiłem. Nie wierzę, że myślałeś - zawsze cię chcę, jasne? W każdej chwili, w każdym miejscu. Żeby było jasne. To nie tak, że to jakoś ukrywam." Ujął w dłonie twarz Kuroko i spojrzał mu w oczy. "Każdego dnia chcę cię bardziej i bardziej, Kuroko, a już szczególnie teraz."

Serce Kuroko biło głośno w jego uszach, pierś zacisnęła się. Mógł tylko skinąć.

Czerwonowłosy wyszczerzył się.

"Dobrze. Mam zamiar pokazać ci, co dokładnie mam na myśli."

Oddech Kuroko przyspieszył a pożądanie wróciło z pełną mocą, gdy dłoń Kagamiego zacisnęła się na podstawie jego penisa i kilkoma pociągnięciami przywróciła mu pełną twardość. Zakwilił, odrzucił głowę i wyjęczał imię Kagamiego. To był już drugi raz, ale znowu poczuł, że jest blisko. Przygryzł wargę i zadrapał ramię Kagamiego pazurami - udało mu się zostawić tam swój ślad - nie chciał dochodzić tak szybko.

"Aha, ah - Kagami-kun, czekaj. Co z - co z tobą?" Rozproszył sam siebie, odsuwając swój orgazm w czasie. Skierował swoje na wpół przymknięte oczy na twardy członek Kagamiego.

Kagami wydał z siebie wymijające chrząknięcie.

"Jest dobrze. Kiedy dojdę, to dlatego, że będę w tobie." Pełne żądzy pragnienie świecące w złotych, kocich oczach sprawiło, że Kuroko przełknął nerwowo.

Kuroko poczuł, że jego nogi zostają rozłożone aż po kres ich możliwości. Zarumienił się głęboką czerwienią, kiedy Kagami odsunął się i po prostu na niego patrzył, wciąż utrzymując jego nogi szeroko. Zupełnie inaczej niż na boisku, gdzie Kagami był głośny, pełen pasji i zuchwały, w tym momencie był drapieżników cichym, pewnym siebie i głęboko podniecającym. Penis Kuroko zadrżał, co spotkało się z chichotem czerwonowłosego. Dłoń ześlizgnęła się z jego uda i Kuroko poczuł, jak coś pociera jego wejście.

Oczy Kagamiego otworzyły się szeroko a szczęka mu opadła.

"Kurwa - jesteś mokry. Jak to jest możliwe?" Zawarczał ochrypłym tonem. Wyglądał na zszokowanego, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się mieszanka fascynacji i dezorientacji.

"Ja - ja nie wiem." Powiedział Kuroko, niespodziewanie czując pragnienie, by się ukryć. To prawda, że czuł jakąś dziwną wilgoć, ale sądził, że to sperma, która zabłądziła w to miejsce. Nie sądził, że to był - nie wiedział co to, przecież nie był dziewczyną, więc jak mógł być mokry? Czy to było normalne w gorączce? Nigdy dotąd o czymś takim nie słyszał.

Czerwonowłosy wsunął palec i, inaczej niż za pierwszym razem, wszedł on płynnie, nie napotykając żadnego oporu. Kagami przeklnął pod nosem, jego cętki pociemniały a szczęka zacisnęła się. Jego zapach stał się mocniejszy i bardziej intensywny. Kuroko widział unoszącą się nad nim aurę tygrysa. Kagami zawisł nad nim i wpatrywał się w niego spojrzeniem, jakim drapieżniki obrzucają swoje ofiary.

"Jest tak... miękko. I kurwa, gorąco." Wymamrotał Kagami w niedowierzaniu i coraz większym zdumieniu. "Nie jest tak, jak wczoraj. Nie mogłeś robić tego sam, obserwowałem cię we śnie. Wyczułbym, gdybyś to robił. Jak to się stało?" Cmoknął, jego palec wsuwał i wysuwał się z łatwością. W kocich oczach Kagamiego wyraźnie było widać, że jest pod wrażeniem.

Potrząsnął w odpowiedzi głową, zbyt zawstydzony i zdezorientowany, by coś powiedzieć. Wewnątrz Kuroko narodziło się pragnienie, jego ciało płonęło pod dotykiem Kagamiego. Umysł zasnuła mu mgła pożądania.

Gdy Kagami dodał kolejny palec i zanurzył je w nim głębiej, Kuroko załkał. Jego kręgosłup wygiął się w gwałtownym skurczu, odrzucił głowę w tył i sekundę później wytrysnął gwałtownie, wydając przy tym długi, gardłowy jęk. Sperma trysnęła mu aż na pierś. Kagami zamrugał, otworzył szerzej oczy i rozchylił usta. Kuroko zakrył oczy przedramieniem. Jego cera pokryła się głęboką czerwienią a skóra rozgorzała ciepłem ze wstydu. Chciał się zapaść pod ziemię.

"... cholera!"

Ciepło Kagamiego opuściło go i Kuroko poczuł nagle, że jest mu zbyt zimno. Podniósł lekko ramię, by podejrzeć, co robi Kagami. Czerwonowłosy podszedł do szafki nocnej stojącej przy łóżku, otworzył jedną z jej szuflad i wyciągnął z niej małą buteleczkę. Szybko wrócił, otworzył zakrętkę z cichym kliknięciem i wylał sobie na dłoń hojną ilość jej zawartości, przeźroczystego płynu, wyglądającego na śliski. Kuroko obserwował Kagamiego, kiedy ten pocierał swojego członka, rozprowadzając po nim lśniącą substancję, od podstawy aż po główkę. Oddychał ciężko i nierówno. Gdy pocierał gwałtownie penisa, z jego ust wydostał się syk. Oczy Kagamiego nie odgrywały się od obnażonych genitaliów Kuroko.

Kilka chwil później, Kagami zbliżył się do niego, sięgnął rękami i uniósł uda Kuroko. Usiadł między jego rozłożonymi nogami i pokazał mu, by objął go nimi w pasie. "Trzymaj się mnie," wychrypiał. Jego spojrzenie było ciężkie od pożądania. Kuroko poczuł ostry dreszcz wędrujący po kręgosłupie, i skinął głową. Ustawił nogi tak, by oprzeć łydki o biodra Kagamiego i zapleść je na jego plecach. Zacisnął pięści na ramionach wyższego. Czuł czubek penisa Kagamiego naprzeciw swojego wejścia, wziął więc kilka głębszych oddechów, by się przygotować.

Usłyszał jak Kagami bierze głęboki wdech i westchnął, gdy coś znacznie większego od palców, w ślimaczym tempie, zaczęło napierać na jego wejście, wdzierając się przez obręcz mięśni. To było gorące i twarde. Kuroko poczuł tępy ból promieniujący z dolnej połowy swojego ciała. Nie był on silny, a raczej uciążliwy. Jego oddech był nierówny. Pazurami drapał jasnobrązową skórę. Zacisnął oczy, kiedy Kagami z wolną pokonywał obręcz mięśni. Czerwonowłosy w połowie był już w środku i wydał z siebie głęboki, pełen żądzy jęk.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Kagami zaciska swoje, jego twarz wykrzywia przyjemność a z ust wydobywają mu się miękkie jęki. Oddychał ciężko, szczękę miał zaciśnięte a po twarzy spływały mu krople potu. Wyglądał seksownie, zagubiony w środku odczuwanej rozkoszy, będąc w środku Kuroko. Po raz pierwszy Kuroko zobaczył Tygrysa tak pociągającego i poczuł dumę, że to on jest przyczyną jego stanu. Zapragnął zobaczyć więcej.

Kagami zatrzymał się, choć nie był w środku w pełni.

"Kuroko... w porządku? Wchodzę dość łatwo, ale jak się czujesz?" Zapytał, jego głos był ochrypły, złote oczy, lekko zdezorientowane, szeroko otwarte.

"Ja - w porządku, Kagami-kun. To trochę nieprzyjemne i boli, ale wszystko dobrze." Powiedział Kuroko, oddychając powoli odczuwając nacisk na swoją dziurę.

Kagami był ogromny, przez co ciężko było przyzwyczaić się do jego rozmiaru. Wciąż kąsał go tępy ból, ale Kuroko potrafił znosić ból lepiej niż większość ludzi. Odczekali krótką chwilę, dopóki niższy nie przyzwyczaił się do dziwnego uczucia bycia wypełnionym. Gdy spróbował zmienić pozycję na wygodniejszą, w zamian otrzymał od czerwonowłosego jęk przyjemności. W tej samej chwili sam pisnął i zobaczył biały błysk, gdyż Kagami, ruszając się wewnątrz niego, otarł się o wrażliwy punkt.

"Nie rób tak. Bardzo staram się nie wbić w ciebie i nie wypieprzyć cię do nieprzytomności." Ostrzegł Kagami, jego kły były odsłonięte a oczy błyszczały zmysłowym żarem. Cętki na jego skórze zamigotały i stały się ciemniejsze.

Kuroko potrzebował kilku chwil, by otrząsnąć się z tego początkowego wrażenia.

"Możesz się już ruszyć, Kagami-kun. Możesz zrobić, co tylko zechcesz." Wydyszał Kuroko, czując jak, pomimo bólu, przyjemność z sekundy na sekundę staje się coraz większa. Świadomość, że Kagami jest tak głęboko w nim, ale się nie rusza, powoli zaczynała w nim budzić gniew. Czerwonowłosy był gorący i twardy i odczuwał rozkosz dzięki Kuroko. Ta myśl podniecała niższego.

Kagami zawarczał. Poruszył eksperymentalnie biodrami, początkowo bez żadnego rytmu, ale szybko znalazł ten odpowiedni.

Gdy czerwonowłosy zaczął raz po raz uderzać w specjalny punkt we wnętrzu Kuroko, niższy nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęków. "Haa - ! Kagami-kun, oh, ooh, - " Kuroko czuł, jak trzęsą mu się uda. Kwilił i jęczał, kiedy Kagami wbijał się w niego powoli i w stałym rytmie, pocierając jego wnętrze i raz za razem uderzając w ten sam punkt. Jedno jego ramię owinięte było wokół szyi Kagamiego, palce zanurzone w czerwonych włosach, natomiast drugie przechodziło pod pachą wyższego i spoczywało na jego plecach, wydrapując na nich czerwone pręgi.

"Hmm," Zamruczał Kagami, jego usta rozciągnęły się w szeroki uśmiech, gdy przyspieszył, wbijając się w niższego w szybkim rytmie staccato. "Dobrze?" Zapytał, drażniąc się.

Kuroko szybko stał się niczym więcej niż kulką niespójnego bełkotu. Jego usta, z powodu ciągłych jęków i ciężkiego oddechu, były cały czas otwarte. Gdy się odezwał , strużka śliny wymknęła mu się z nich.

"T - tak! Ah, ah, aah - dobrze - " Wygiął plecy w łuk, gdy Kagami zaczął wbijajać się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Kolana mu się trzęsły od uderzeń.

Kuroko nie wiedział czy czerpie taką przyjemność ze swojego pierwszego razu z powodu gorączki - słyszał, ze to boli i faktycznie bolało, ale dyskomfort został szybko zastąpiony przyjemnością. Jego ciało było boleśnie wrażliwe i spragnione. Wszystko, co robił z nim Kagami było bardziej niż wystarczające, by zrekompensować początkową niewygodę.

W kroczu odczuwał narastające napięcie, jego penis odzyskał swoją witalność, ponownie był sztywny i cieknący, kiwał się z każdym ruchem Kagamiego. A ten ruszał się w nim, większy i twardszy niż wcześniej, doprowadzając go niemal do szaleństwa od intensywności wrażeń. Preejakulat perlił się na czubku penisa niższego, jego malutkie krople spływały z niego przy każdym ruchu, mieszając się z lśniącą powłoką potu na bladej skórze.

"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun," Kuroko powtarzał to wciąż i wciąż, drapiąc plecy wyższego, czując, że ten drży wewnątrz niego za każdym razem, gdy słyszy swoje wyjęczane imię. Błękitnowłosy nauczył się już, że Kagami lubi, gdy wypowiada on jego imię głosem załamującym się od odczuwanej przyjemności. Uwielbiał też słuchać tych wszystkich nieprzyzwoitych dźwięków, które wydawał z siebie Kuroko.

"Kurwa, Kuroko!" Kagami przeklnął i zacisnął mocniej dłonie na biodrach Kuroko. Jego całe ciało błyszczało od potu, którego perełki kapały mu również z włosów. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się skupienie. "Jesteś tak kurewsko seksowny. Tak bardzo chciałbym cię pieprzyć i nigdy nie przestawać." Zawarczał, z każdą sekundą brzmiąc bardziej jak zwierzę niż jak człowiek. Kuroko poczuł ostre pazury zatapiające się w jego biodrach, przytrzymujące go w jednym miejscu, podczas gdy Kagami wbijał się w niego jeszcze szybciej.

"Ja - aahh - nie mam nic przeciwko." Chciał powiedzieć Kuroko, choć jego głos bardziej przypominał szept. W tym momencie ciężko mu było formułować sensowne wypowiedzi, ale już dawno przekroczył punkt, w którym by go to obchodziło.

"Nie. Powinieneś. Mnie. Prowokować." Szczeknął Kagami, jego oczy były dzikie i migotały od palących płomieni. Ruszał biodrami mocniej i szybciej, jakby w ten sposób chciał podkreślić swoje słowa, wyrywając z Kuroko kolejne jęki. Niższy zaczął się ruszać, wychodząc na spotkanie kolejnym ruchom Kagamiego. Łóżko pod nimi mocno skrzypiało. Pokój wypełniały dźwięki rozkoszy, które wydawali oraz zderzających się ze sobą z mokrym odgłosem ciał. Obsceniczne dźwięki, dowód ich namiętnej aktywności.

Pomimo mgły pożądania, która go otępiała, w pewnym momencie Kuroko zauważył, ze feromony wydzielane przez Kagamiego zyskały na intensywności. Jego ciało stało się gorętsze, a wzrok stał się nieprzytomny, wyrażał jedynie żądzę. Mocny, męski zapach zaatakował zmysły Kuroko, na co jego ciało chętnie odpowiedziało, stając się jeszcze wrażliwsze i podatne na przyjemność.

Kagami był w gorączce.

Uświadomienie sobie tego stało się dla Kuroko bardzo podniecającyn bodźcem i nagle nie mógł się on oprzeć pragnieniu, by całować i gryźć szyję Kagamiego. Zacisnął mocniej nogi wokół bioder czerwonowłosego, by ten mógł wejść głębiej. Wyższy jęczał głośno, gdy Kuroko ssał i przygryzał skórę na jego szyi, a jego ruchy stały się bardziej nieregularne, niemal desperackie. Błękitnowłosy czuł, że Kagami jest blisko, drżał bowiem silnie wewnątrz niego, wyraźnie dążąc do wyzwolenia, zabrał więc dłoń z jego pleców do własnego członka, czując potrzebę, by dojść.

"Cholera! Zaraz - " Wykrzyknął Kagami i chciał się odsunąć, ale po wysunięciu się trochę, uświadomił sobie, że ponieważ Kuroko trzyma go mocno, nie może z niego wyjść cały. Wyszczerzył kły i wytrysnął, mocno i długo, wbijając się głęboko w niższego i wypełniając go kompletnie w kilka sekund.

Kuroko sapnął głośno, gdy poczuł coś gorącego wlewającego się w niego. Penis Kagamiego wciąż był twardy i gorący. Te wrażenia popchnęły go poza krawędź i również doszedł, po raz trzeci wytryskując sobie na brzuch. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i przeżywał oślepiający orgazm - najintesywniejszy, jaki przeżył do tej pory. Jego ręce opadły bezwładnie z pleców Kagamiego na prześcieradło, nogi rozplątały się, a pierś unosiła się w górę i w dół od ciężkiego oddechu. Czuł się zużyty i wyczepany.

"O cholera! Przepraszam, Kuroko, nie chciałem dojść w tobie. Cholera - zapomniałem gumki, jak jakiś kretyn!" Pisnął, kiedy Kagami z niego wyszedł, głowa mu opadła i wpatrzył się w tygrysa lekko nieprzytomnie. Poczuł, ze coś wypływa mu z tyłka. Kagami wyglądał na jednocześnie przerażonego i zadowolonego.

"Czemu?" Spytał, szczerze zaciekawiony.

Czerwonowłosy, wciąż ciężko oddychając, spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. "Co masz na myśli pytając czemu? To grzeczne nie robić tego a poza tym czyszczenie później jest kłopotliwe. Nie jestem na nic chory, ale jeśli zostawimy to tak, jak jest, będzie cię później bolał brzuch. Pójdę po mokry ręcznik, żeby pomóc ci się wyczyścić."

Kuroko spojrzał na krocze czerwonowłosego. "Wciąż jesteś twardy." Zauważył dosadnie i znów spojrzał Kagamiemu w oczy. "Jesteś w gorączce, prawda, Kagami-kun?"

"Ja - po prostu nie przejmuj się, zajmę się tym w łazience. Odpoczywaj."

Sapnął. To prawda, że nie miał doskonałej kondycji, ale w czasie gry nigdy się nie poddał, tak długo, aż się nie skończyła. Uniósł ręce, by przytrzymać sobie nogi, podparł się na łokciach i rozłożył swoje uda. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Kagami zesztywniał a jego spojrzenie było utkwione w Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy wziął głęboko wdech i skupił się, koncentrował się tak długo, aż nie poczuł, że feromony, które wydzielał, znów stały się silne. Spojrzał Kagamiemu w oczy, wciąż mając nogi zachęcająco rozłożone.

"Kagami-kun, proszę, nie powstrzymuj się. Nie jestem ze szkła." Zabrał jedną dłoń i zaczął pocierać swojego penisa, który ponownie ożył i zaczął drżeć tak, jakby przed chwilą nie doszedł trzy razy z rzędu. Bycie w gorączce sprawiało, że Kuroko był jakby stworzony do sexu. To było dziwnie intrygujące, pomyślał, wciąż się pocierając i dając Kagamiemu malowniczy widok.

Nie trwało to długo, nim Kagami, ze wzrokiem oszalałym od pożądania, znów popchnął go na plecy. Kuroko pisnął, gdy poczuł palce zanurzające się w swojej wciąż pełnej spermy dziurce, wybierające to, co było w środku. Zadrżał lekko, powstrzymując jęk. "Sam się o to prosisz, Kuroko. Nie miej o to później pretensji." Kagami warknął z głębi gardła, liżąc i gryząc ucho niższego.

Niespodziewanie, Kuroko zaśmiał się i objął Kagamiego za szyję. "Kagami-kun, kiedy sobie w końcu uświadomisz, że też tego chcę?"

W odpowiedzi Kagami się zarumienił.

Zrobili to ponownie. Tym razem Kagami nalegał na użycie prezerwatywy - Kuroko nie miał nic przeciwko. Wciąż był twardy, ale przede wszystkim wyczerpany, więc kiedy Kagami doszedł i doprowadził go do orgazmu, zasnął.

Kiedy Kuroko się obudził, uświadomił sobie, że jest umyty i ubrany w szlafrok - prześcieradła też zostały zmienione. Nigdzie nie było widać Kagamiego.

Kuroko czuł się obolały i senny, a kiedy spróbował usiąść, przez jego kręgosłup przebiegł impuls ostrego bólu i zaskowytał, sięgając ręką do pulsujących pośladków. To to mieli na myśli, kiedy mówili o stanie po sexie, obolałe mięśnie i tępy ból to było naprawdę coś. Starał się nie ruszać za bardzo - samo siedzenie było męką. Nim się zorientował, zaburczało mu w brzuchu i Kuroko uświadomił sobie, że umiera z głodu.

Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie i uświadomił sobie, że jest już 5.10 po południu, przyjechali około 14, a przecież nie jadł lunchu. Dość długo uprawiali sex, przypomniał sobie, a po wszystkim ze zmęczenia zasnął. Nic dziwnego, że był taki głodny. Na wspomnienie wcześniejszych wydarzeń, Kuroko poczuł ciepło napływające do policzków.

Wyglądało na to, że gorączka na razie nieco oslabla, ale nie był pewien czy nie wróci, jak tylko odzyska energię i napełni żołądek. Czuł, że żądza wciąż w nim jest. Zastanawiał się też, gdzie zniknął Kagami. Decydując się na następny krok, Kuroko zczołgał się z łóżka - jego kolana były jak galareta i trzęsły się wbrew jego woli, ale nie aż tak, by nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach. Oparł się o ścianę i ruszył powoli w stronę łazienki, by umyć twarz.

Zabrało mu to dłużej, niż zwykle, ale udało mu się dotrzeć do łazienki bez potykania się. Nad umywalką wisiało wielkie lustro i Kuroko uświadomił sobie, że wciąż jest w swojej formie bestii, ale jego ogon zniknął jakiś czas temu, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie. Jego uszy wciąż miały zwierzęcy kształt, włosy były śnieżnobiałe a oczy lodowoniebieskie z powiększonymi tęczówkami, obszar wokół nich tak był ciemny, jakby miał na sobie czarny eyeliner. Od lat tego nie widział.

Biały lis. Tak samo, jak jego babcia.

Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Schował wszystko z powrotem za murami w swoim umyśle. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że jego wygląd znów jest w pełni ludzki. Złapał za kurek z wodą i przekręcił go, po czym przemył twarz świeżym płynem. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien się też przebrać. Ubrania, które nosił wcześniej, przemieściły się tajemniczo i teraz wisiały na drzwiach łazienki, prawdopodobnie robota Kagamiego.

Kuroko mimo wszystko postanowił się przebrać. Zdjął szlafrok, ale zamarł oniemiały, gdy zobaczył siniaki i malinki, pokrywające całe jego ciało. Miał je na plecach, ramionach, piersi a nawet w okolicach krocza i na nogach. Ślady zębów, malinki, obrzęki i zadrapania od pazurów o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach, były szczególnie skupione na wstydliwych obszarach, jak szyja, krocze i uda. Wyglądał tak, jakby kochał się z bestią, a nie człowiekiem.

Nie mógł się oprzeć pragnieniu zrobienia facepalma.

Oh, powinien był się domyśleć.

Myślenie o tym zbyt wiele sprawiło, że zaczęła go boleć głową a Kuroko był zbyt zmęczony, głodny i obolały, by się martwić. Zignorował to i narzucił na siebie dżinsy i koszulkę. Przynajmniej mając to na sobie, nie mógł zobaczyć większości znaków - poza tymi w oczywistych na szyi. Nie mógłby z nimi wyjść na zewnątrz. Kuroko westchnął głęboko. To, że zabrał ze sobą korektor, okazało się dobrym posunięciem.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, w powietrzu unosił się pyszny zapach. Kuroko zszedł po schodach - powoli i ostrożnie - i zastał Kagamiego w kuchni, gotującego. Zapach świeżego posiłku sprawił, że usta wypełniła mu ślina a żołądek zaburczał zdradliwie. Pocierając brzuch, Kuroko wszedł do strefy jadalnej, a Kagami niemal natychmiast zauważył jego obecność.

"Hej, wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię samego, ale byłem głodny." Powitał go, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, wyglądając promiennie i niezwykle energicznie. Podrzucał warzywa w woku, jak profesjonalista, składniki kręciły i mieszały się widowiskowo w powietrzu.

"Wszystko dobrze. Czuję tylko lekko ból." Powiedział Kuroko. Nie chciał przyznawać, jak bardzo jest w rzeczywistości obolały. Jego męska duma mu na to nie pozwalała.

Kagami tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi, zbyt zajęty gotowaniem. "Usiądź tam, zaraz skończę. Zjemy razem."

Kuroko spojrzał na wielki stół. Odstawił najbliższe krzesło i usiadł. Natychmiast przeszył go ostry ból i skrzywił się bez słowa. Opuścił głowę, aż oparł czoło o chłód jego drewnianej powierzchni. Kagami, niczego nieświadomy, nucił wesoło jakąś piosenkę, gotując i ciesząc się.

Kuroko żałośnie potarł swój tyłek. Zastanawiał się, czy i jak uda mu się przetrwać nadchodzący tydzień.

CDN.


End file.
